Not Expecting That
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: Because over the course of four years people change. And the sweet plain Brooke he called his best friends since 3rd grade is no longer plain. Will a vacation with friends and seeing her again after four years change his opinion on his former best friend?
1. Chapter 1

"Ok I vote a road trip." Liam said as him and his friends walked into his dorm room.

"Dude you always vote a road trip." Nathan laughed throwing him a water from the fridge.

"I know but this time I am serious, this is our summer before senior year in college and we haven't had a road trip since freshman year spring break." Liam groaned with frustration, he always wanted to go on a road trip but his friends always found a way to talk him out of it.

"I don't know man; we seem to get in trouble on your road trips." Lucas laughed as he fell back onto his bed "Plus I am broke."

"Ok true but what if we could find a way to go somewhere for sometime over the summer I bet we could think of something. Nate you can even bring Haley." Liam suggested.

"Yeah I bet she would love to ride down somewhere with us four." Nathan laughed looking around the room at his three best friends, well two best friends and brother.

"Hey she loves us." Grayson defended.

"Yes she loves us but loving us and spending time alone with us in a hotel room is completely different." Nathan explained "I mean look at us would you want to be trapped with us if you were a girl?"

"No I guess you're right." Grayson laughed as he grabbed himself a drink.

"But I still want to do something, I mean you and Luke have gotten boring. You're with Haley all the time and since Lucas and Jackie broke up he just broods more than normal we have got to get you out of North Carolina." Liam laughed getting a punch from Lucas.

"I don't brood." He protested as everyone just laughed "Ok maybe I do but not the point, I date a girl since senior year of high school and then she breaks up with me for some lame ass guy who wears pants tighter then hers, I mean wouldn't you be pissed."

"I would just be pissed you missed out on all the fun one night stands you are suppose to have in college." Grayson laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah that's true, because you missed out on a hell of a lot of fun."

"Hey Nathan has been with Haley since high school and I don't see ya'll busting his chops." Lucas said a little annoyed.

"Well that's because we like Hales she is like one of us, Jackie always acted like she was above us which was annoying as hell." Liam shrugged

"Sorry man but I will definitely agree with Liam on this one." Grayson nodded with agreement.

"Yeah but still…" Lucas said but paused "Ok you are right she was a bitch." He said making everyone laugh.

"You know I think we could go somewhere this summer..." Nathan grinned feeling dumb he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Where?" Liam asked.

"Well it's a place where Hales would be all for going, we could probably stay as long as we wanted and it's free." Nathan explained.

"Hell yeah I am there, where is it at? And how do we get there?" Liam said excited.

"Well it's in Miami and we can get there if Luke makes just one phone call." Nathan smirked as his brother.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Lucas said confused as he brother just kept staring at him with this dumb grin until he finally realized who his brother is talking about "No...No way man I am not going to do that." Lucas objected.

"Why come on if I remember correctly the line was '_Yeah Broody come visit whenever'_." Nathan smirked as the other guys looked at him confused.

"No I am not calling her and asking." Lucas said sitting up on his bed.

"Why not? She told you could." Nathan argued.

"Who?" Liam and Grayson asked together.

"Because." Lucas started ignoring the question "I can't just call her out of the blue after 4 years and be like hey remember me we used to be best friends but my bitch of an ex ran you off, but hey can I come stay at your house with all my friends. No I am not going to do it."

"Ok I don't know what the hell you two are talking about but if I can have a free place to stay in Miami you are going to get your ass on that telephone." Liam snapped throwing his phone at Lucas.

"No man you don't get it. This girl was like one of my best friends and I just became a big ass to her for no reason I can't call her." Lucas explained.

"Well if it makes you feel better her and Hales are still pretty tight and she doesn't hold anything against you." Nathan said with a shrug.

"Really?" Lucas said a little confused.

"Yeah, I mean come on man this is Brooke, you know shy, sweet Brooke who couldn't stay mad at someone for long. I mean to tell you the truth she let people walk over her including you."

"I didn't walk all over her." Lucas said as Nathan gave him are you serious look "Ok maybe I did sometime but she was one of my best friends so I just figured it was allowed or something."

"Yeah whatever man but just call her I'm sure she won't mind at all."

"I don't know man we really haven't talked in I don't know years, other than a casual text of how you been? Other than that nothing." Lucas sighed actually upset he lost touch with Brooke she was a good friend and he let his bitch of an ex ruin it.

"Well I say call her because I want to go now." Grayson said and Liam nodded in agreement, as all three just stared at Lucas with a hurry up look.

"Fine give me the damn phone." Lucas said snatching out of his brother's hand. He dialed the number he still knew by heart and it rang three times before she picked up.

"_Hello?" the raspy voice asked on the other end._

"Hey Brooke its Lucas."

"_Oh umm.. Hey Luke." She said a little surprised to hear his voice._

"Hey how you been?"

"_I have been good." She replied "Hey skank get me that in red please."_

"Huh?" Lucas said confused to what she was talking about and why she just called him a skank well he thought she called him that, and a little more confused to why she said skank that wasn't like Brooke she was always the sweet never curse, never spoke ill of anyone kind of girl well she was like that.

"_Oh no Luke I wasn't talking to you, but umm… yeah I am good just busy finishing school and stuff what about you?_"

"I am good…" he said looking up at his friends who were mouthing for him to hurry up and ask "But umm… I was kind of wondering something."

"_Yeah what was that?_" _she asked not paying much attention to the conversation. Not that she wasn't excited to hear from her former best friend but they hadn't talked in years well over the phone they hadn't talked in years._

"Well you know how you said if I ever need a place to stay…_" _he trailed off feeling completely dumb for calling.

"U_h huh.._." _she said 'Rach get that too.' She said to her friend._

"Are you busy I can all back." Lucas said noticing she was clearly not listening too much.

"_Oh no I am here I am all ears what were you saying? Oh yeah a place to stay, you need one?_"

"Umm… well you see me and some friends wanted to go somewhere for a break since its summer and all I was wondering if that offer still stands." Lucas asked nervously.

"_Oh well how many friends we talking?_" _she asked not that she really cared but still she hadn't talked to this guy in so long now he wanted to have a party at her apartment._

"4 well I guess 5 counting me but it's more like two best friends and Nathan and Hales." He explained.

"_Haley!" she squealed excited to maybe seeing Haley she missed her friend they talked all the time but hadn't actually seen each other in awhile._

"Yup Haley._" _Lucas said smiling at the guys like it was a slam dunk. "Well I haven't actually talked to Haley but I'm sure Nathan can talk her into it."

"_Is Nathan with you right now?_"

"Yeah he is right here." Lucas said looking at his little brother and handing him the phone "She wants to talk to you." He said as Nathan took it.

"Hey Brookie Cookie how are you?" Nathan asked actually excited to talk to Brooke he loved her like a baby sister and thought his brother did her a little dirty in high school.

"_Natey!_"_ she smiled with excitement "Ok here is the deal, I love you and I don't care if you come wait let me ask my roommate first." Brooke paused looking over at her best friend "Hey Rach can some friends stay with us for a few weeks or so?" _

"_Whatever bitch." _Nathan heard the girl yell and he started to laugh as everyone stared at him confused and he just shook his head.

"_Natey you still there?_"

"Yup I am here Brookie."

"_Ok here is the deal you can come bring whoever but only if you bring Hales, no Hales no place to stay, well if there is no Haley you can still come but you will just have a very unhappy Brooke on your hands._" _Brooke explained._

"OK Brooke I will promise to bring her._" _Nathan laughed "I miss you too, alright sounds good I will have him call you with details." Nathan laughed.

Lucas just sat there listening to his brother talk to his former best friend feeling a little jealous by the fact he was laughing and joking with her like she and him once did, but Lucas shook the feeling when he heard his brother finishing up the talk.

"Ok love you too bye." Nathan said hanging up the phone and throwing it on his brother's bed.

"So?" Liam asked.

"What she say?" Grayson added.

"She said we can come only if we bring Haley." He smiled as the guys jumped up excited.

"Ok well you have to talk Haley into come because I want to leave, I could use a week away." Grayson said.

"Yeah well she actually said we can stay a few weeks or however long we want as long as we make at least one trip to the store for every week we stay." Nathan explained.

"Hey if she is giving us free house and board I will go to the store and rub her feet every night." Liam laughed.

"Yeah well the other thing is it's a three bedroom apartment and she has a roommate, she said me and Haley can have a guess room, but she has some really big comfortable couches and in her word 'if one of ya'll are hot enough' could share a bed with her, but I think she was kidding." Nathan shrugged.

"Well that's fine with me, but what does this Brooke look like?" Grayson asked.

"Umm… I guess she was kind of plain, I mean I love her but it was true. She was pretty but I don't know not gorgeous. Wouldn't you say so Luke?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Yeah definitely, she wore no make-up and clothes that might be a little too big for her. She was pretty quiet didn't talk much too people other than Nate, Hales and me." Lucas explained "But she was sweet." Lucas shrugged.

"Oh so I don't want to share a bed with her?" Liam asked.

"I don't know man I haven't seen her in almost 4 years I couldn't really tell you. All I know is I need a vacation and she is giving it to me so be nice." Lucas warned plain or not Brooke was always one of his closest friends and all through high school he protected her from assholes that treated her like crap and made fun of her and he wasn't going to let his friends do it.

"We will be nice promise."

"You better Brooke has a good heart and I won't have ya'll treat her like you do some of the girls here." Lucas said.

"Yes because best friends or not you will get your ass kicked if you are mean to her." Nathan added.

"Don't worry you two will be kicking no one's ass." Liam laughed.

"Oh he is not talking about us," Lucas explained.

"I am talking about Haley she will destroy both off you."

"She will I have seen her do it before." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Ok we promise now call Hales and get her to come." Grayson demanded.

"Ok. Ok I will." Nathan laughed dialing his girlfriend's number "Hey Hales, it's me. Umm I have a question to ask you."

* * *

**First chapter let me know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Talking Haley into coming wasn't hard at all. All you had to say was 'visit Brooke' and Haley was there. She hadn't seen Brooke in years except for that time Brooke came home to see Haley at Christmas but the guys didn't know about that, Brooke asked her not to tell because Brooke was going through some serious stuff and just needed her best friend.

They had been in the crammed car for almost 7 hours and whoever said road trips were fun were clearly high because driving was boring as hell and they just made it out of Georgia. So they still had about 7 hours left of driving. They took turns switching off driving and the only rule was the person in the passenger seat had to stay awake so they could keep the driver awake.

"Brookie!" Haley squealed into the phone excited to talk to her best friend.

"_Hey Hales where ya'll be?_" _Brooke asked getting a little impatient she wanted to see her best friend now and they were taking forever._

"Well we just got into Florida so about 7 maybe 8 more hours." Haley groaned tired of being in the car. They decided to drive straight throw and not stop at a motel, one to save money and two to kill some time, but right now Haley wanted a bed.

"_Ugh!_" _Brooke groaned looking at her clock next to her bed "Fine but tell Nathan that I get you the whole time you are here and he will just have to deal with it."_

"Oh I already told him but I guess I better go let you sleep and talk to you and see you soon._"_

"_Ok love you Tutor Girl."_

"Love you too Tigger._" _Haley smiled hanging up the phone and putting it in the cup holder next to her.

"You excited to see her Hales?" Lucas asked, it was just him and Haley awake, the guys passed out hours ago and Lucas was supposed to switch off with Nathan about an hour back but he was wide awake so was just letting him sleep.

"Of course." Haley smiled thinking about all the fun they were going to have catching up, going to the beach, clubs all of it. "Aren't you?"

"Umm…err.. Yeah."

"Wow that sound convincing." Haley said rolling her eyes "Is there a reason you don't want to see your old best friend?"

"It's not like I don't want to see her it's more I don't think she would want to see me." Lucas sighed. "Just too much awkward history."

_Flashback_

"_You're kidding right?" Lucas laughed at his girlfriend "I mean you can't be serious about this."_

"_I am Luke, I am completely serious." Jackie sighed "I will not be second or even third to you anymore."_

"_What are you talking about second or third?"_

"_Well its Brooke, Haley then me, well most days there are days when its Haley, Brooke, then me but you clearly get the picture."_

"_Brooke has been my best friend for years. Why is bothering you so much now?" Lucas asked annoyed, his girlfriend always seemed to get jealous of Brooke why he never knew. You see Jackie and you see model you see Brooke and well you think a school teacher._

"_I don't know Luke, ever since that break we had you seemed different, you and her seem different."_

"_I don't know what you want me to do." Lucas said throwing up his hands falling back on his bed._

"_I want you to pick me over Brooke." She said like it was the most obvious thing._

"_What? You kidding you have to be kidding. You want me to tell my best friend I have had since 3__rd__ grade we aren't friends anymore." Lucas asked. There was no way she was asking him to do this, Brooke meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to lose her as a friend._

"_Fine." Jackie said grabbing her purse and headed to the door._

"_Wait." Lucas called hanging his head as he stood up._

_Flashback Over_

"I know you have a weird past but Brooke has changed a lot Luke trust me so don't worry about it. I mean I know she was hurt but she got over it, she is happy to have you coming, I just know it." Haley smiled patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Lucas sighed looking at the road "You tired?" Lucas asked noticing Haley yawn.

"Yeah a little." She said moving in her seat to wake herself up some.

"Go ahead get some sleep; I'm too wired to doze anyway."

"You sure?" Haley asked but kind of glad Lucas offered.

"Yeah my mind is way to awake so go ahead." He said patting her on the leg as she grabbed a pillow and fell asleep.

Lucas sat there thinking about how nervous he was seeing Brooke, and how they kind of ended things a few years back.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke you in here?" Lucas asked as he walked into his best friend's room. They didn't really knock at each other's house, they were so close you just walk in, which on some occasions you would walk in on someone changing and in Brooke's case walked in on Lucas and a girl, but you just say sorry walk out and wait for them to call you back in._

"_Yeah just a second Luke." He heard her call from the bathroom so he just sat on her bed looking up to see all the photo's on her mirror, most of him, her, Haley, and Nathan but some of her and other people too. "This is going to suck." He whispered to himself as he heard her walk into the room._

"_Hey sorry I just got out of the shower." She said drying her hair with her towel. Lucas just looked at her; she was wearing a tight white tank top and some short black shorts. She never dressed like that before and Lucas had to admit she looked well hot._

"_Hey Brookie, I umm…" he said looking at the ground really not wanting to do this, especially after some things that have happened to them in the past. "I got to talk to you for a sec."_

"_Ok what's up?" she said sitting on the bed next to him._

"_Ugh I don't want to do this." he mumbled._

"_Luke, hey talk to me." She said placing her hand on his shoulder._

"_You know how much I care about you right?" he said looking at her._

"_Yeah I know I care about you too." She smiled yet completely confused by what he was talking about._

"_And you know I would never want to hurt you, no matter what."_

"_How come I get the feeling what you're about to tell me is going to hurt." She said removing her hand from his shoulder and placing it in her lap. After knowing someone as long as she has known Lucas she can read him pretty well and right now his face is full of worry and guilt._

"_Brooke… I…" he said looking away getting off her bed and then turning to face her "Jackie doesn't like us really being friends." _

"_Yeah I know she never really liked me." Brooke wasn't dumb she saw the dirty looks Jackie gave her and the snotty comments, but Brooke just ignored them well tried too._

"_I know but now she really doesn't like us being friends."_

"_Does she kn…"_

"_No not that" he said shaking his head "But she really doesn't want us to be friends, she asked me to choose between you and her."_

"_Oh…" Brooke said looking down at the ground then back at him "Well…well who are you picking?" She asked but telling by his face she wasn't going to hear the answer she wanted._

"_Brooke I really love her, I don't want to lose her." he said as Brooke got off her bed and walked over to the window "Brooke." He said reaching for her but she just pulled away._

"_This is like a joke right?" Brooke snapped as tears fell "Come on Luke you can't be serious about this."_

"_I wish I wasn't god Brooke I am so sorry." He said pulling her into a hug, "You have to know how much you mean to me."_

"_Clearly not enough." She said pulling away from him and walking over to her closet digging throw it, "Here" She snapped throwing his sweatshirt at him. "Oh and this," she said throwing some sweat pants he had left over one night. "You probably want this back."_

"_Brooke…" he said as he watched the upset brunette dig throw all her stuff._

"_Here this too." She said taking off the necklace he got her for her birthday throwing it at him. _

"_Brooke stop." _

"_You know since we aren't friends I don't need all this either." She said ripping off all the pictures off them._

"_Brooke will you stop!" he yelled grabbing her._

"_No!" she screamed yanking away from him "You want her have her, just leave me alone!"_

"_Brooke I don't want it to be like this."_

"_Why you aren't getting the bad end of this deal. I am the one getting screwed over here!" she yelled tears streaming down her face._

"_Please Brooke."_

"_Please what! You want me to be like ok Lucas its fine, don't worry about it. Well I'm not going to say it so you just go home to your little girlfriend and have a nice life." She said storming into her bathroom slamming the door._

"_Brooke…" he called though the door but she wouldn't answer, he leaned his head against the door just standing there knowing there was nothing her could say to her. "I am sorry Brooke, please know that." He sighed but she didn't answer he just heard her let out a sob and he left._

_Flashback Over_

They didn't talk much after that just like Jackie wanted he lost one of his best friends. After graduation he went off to college and she moved to Miami for school. They seemed to mend their friendship some and that's when she told him if he ever needed a place to call her, but he couldn't bring Jackie. He laughed and told her ok, Jackie never knew they kept in touch, but it wasn't like how they used to be it will never be like how they use to be.

He was excited to see her, but he was just afraid she wasn't going to be excited to see him, and what did Haley mean she had changed a lot.

"Where are we?" Nathan yawned as he sat up rubbing his tired eyes.

"Umm… I don't know man; we still have about 5 hours." Lucas said as they drove down the dark empty road.

"Oh… you want to switch and get some sleep?"

"No man I am really good; go to sleep by the time you wake up we should be there or pretty close."

"Ok well wake me up if you get tired man." Nathan said as he fell back down to go to sleep.

"Yeah I will." Lucas said as everyone went to sleep and he drove in the silence with his thoughts driving him insane.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter :)**

**They are really great and I am glad you like this story and please review for this chapter also :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys the reviews are great, I love them all and thank you so much :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ok boredom is like a slow painful death." Rachel groaned as she sat in a chair legs thrown over the arm rest and flipping though a magazine.

"Well why don't you ...I don't know get a job or something." Brooke suggested as she finished up her sketches for her class.

"Ha that was funny I thought you were serious for a second." Rachel laughed as Brooke just rolled her eyes; Rachel sat up throwing down her magazine and looked at Brooke's work "Damn that's really good."

"Yeah I know I am so glad today is my last day so I can enjoy my summer." Brooke said as she shut her pad and threw it on the coffee table, and picking of the magazine.

"Yeah I bet." Rachel said as she got up and walked up into the kitchen, coming back with two water bottles handing one to Brooke as she fell back down into her chair "So tell me about these friends of yours that are coming."

"Well there is Nathan, Haley and Lucas, they are bring two other friends but I don't know them. Hales said they are harmless so I am not too worried."

"So Lucas is coming huh?" Rachel said kinking an eye brow.

"Yup." Brooke said as she flipped throw the magazine not really wanting to talk about Lucas.

"He is the one who…"

"That would be the one." Brooke interrupted, knowing what Rachel was about to say.

"This should be fun." Rachel smirked taking a sip of her water.

"I guess I am just excited to see Haley. I miss my best friend."

"Well thanks." Rachel pouted like she was hurt.

"Oh shut up you are my cousin and I love you but Haley is my best friend too." Brooke said, of course Rachel was her best friend they had been through a lot and Rachel was there every step of the way but Haley was also there too. "I can have more than one best friend."

"Well then I guess she is my friend too, so these guys are they hot?"

* * *

"Dude are we there yet?" Grayson asked ready to get out of the car. Everyone was tired and crammed and just wanted to get out and stretch their legs.

"Actually yeah we are." Lucas grinned as they pulled into the place Brooke said she lived at.

"Damn. Brooke must be rich." Liam said as they got out of the car and looked at the apartment building that would be their home for the next few weeks.

"Actually she isn't I don't know how the hell she affords this." Nathan said confused to how Brooke lived here. Lucas just got out of his car and looked around; he walked to the back and pulled out all the bags handing them to his friends as they started to head inside.

"Can I help you?" the man at the desk asked.

"Umm.. Yes we are staying with Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina." Lucas explained to the security guard.

"Oh yes Mrs. Davis told me you all were coming and to buzz you all in. Her apartment is on the top floor, she left a key but told me to give it to a Haley James." The older man said looking at the group assume the only girl was the person he was looking for "I take that is you?"

"That would be me." Haley smiled pulling out her license and showing it the man.

"Ok where here it is. You need the key for the elevator, just stick it in turn it and hit the up button. Once you do go on in and hit the 25 fifth floor."

"Ok thanks you." Haley smiled taking the key and they walked inside to the elevator.

"Oh sir." Nathan called and the man turned around "Do you know what apartment is theirs? I mean once we get up there."

"Oh" the man laughed "They are the only room on that floor. The Gatina's own the complex and the girls live in what I guess you would call the pent house if this was a hotel." He laughed as he turned back to his news paper.

"Damn." Liam grinned "This will defiantly be fun."

"Yeah let's hope." Lucas said as the elevator closed and started up to the top.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. "Brooke." She called but got no answer. "Ugh" Rachel groaned throwing herself off the couch and walking up her stairs to the front door. "Hello." She said as she opened up the door to find 4 guys and a girl on the other side.

"Umm… hey I'm Haley." Haley smiled at the girl in front of her. Haley had never actually meet Rachel but Brooke told her all about her.

"Oh hey, I am Rachel, Brooke talks about you all the time, and who are you?" Rachel smirked at the dark headed guy.

"Umm… Nathan."

"Ugh of course you are." Rachel groaned.

"I'm sorry?" Nathan shrugged kind of confused.

"Oh no, Brooke said that I can't hit on Nathan which is you because you go out with Haley which is you." Rachel explained "And you are hot so now I am pissed but I really don't want to get my assed kicked by Brooke so I guess you are off limits."

"Brooke kick someone's ass. Are you kidding?" Lucas said raising and eye brow.

"No I am not umm…"

"Lucas."

"Oh Lucas huh? I heard about you too." Rachel smirked looking him up and down as he moved uncomfortably "But I guess I could let you all instead of making you stand in the hall." She said moving to the side so everyone could get in and walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey skank were you calling me?" Brooke asked coming out of her bedroom "OH MY GOD!" Brooke squealed "Tutor Girl!"

"Tigger!" Haley yelled back as she ran hugging her best friend almost tackling her.

"Ok that girl is definitely not plain" Liam whispered to Grayson.

"Dude that girl is hot as hell." He whispered back.

"Huh?" Rachel asked hearing the other two guys say something.

"Oh nothing." Both said at the same time.

"God I missed you Hales I am so glad you are here. We are going to have so much fun."

"I know it's going to be great I can't wait and Brooke this place is amazing I can't believe you get to live here."

"I know it's so great I will show you around come on." Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand both completely forgetting everyone else in the room until they hear someone clear their throat.

"You know I have been in a car for about 15 hours and I don't even get a hug?" Nathan pouted.

"Natey!" Brooke squealed as she jumped into Nathan's arms and he picked her up spinning her around.

"That's more like it." Nathan laughed putting her down "God Brooke you look so.. Umm…"

"Hot." Rachel smirked, and every guy just nodded.

"Yeah, what can I say I moved bought tighter clothes, make- up and grew out my hair, lost my glasses and got some contacts, oh I might have also lost a little weight, which might have given me some curves." Brooke shrugged like it was no big deal. However it was Brooke in high school wasn't fat but wasn't super model like, she wore clothes that were way to big and most days just had her hair pulled up in a pony tail, she let people walk all over her but this was a new Brooke and new Brooke didn't take peoples crap.

"Well you look great, I mean I always thought you looked great but still." Nathan smiled at the girl he considered almost as his baby sister for so long.

"Well I figured new town new me." She smiled.

"Well I liked the old you just fine." Brooke just smiled at Nathan he was always so great to her, she loved him so much and missed him almost as much as she missed Haley. Almost.

But then Brooke turned her attention to the brooding blonde behind Nathan. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Lucas, though they had a weird relationship and even weirder falling out, he still meant a lot to her. "Luke." She smiled

"Hey Brookie." He smiled glad she was happy to see him. "Come here." He said pulling her into a hug. Not a hug like she shared with Nathan, not a pick up spin you around the room hug, just a tight hug that both missed sharing.

"I missed you." She whispered as his grip on her just tightened.

"I missed you too." He whispered into her hair, they hugged a little longer before finally breaking apart.

"And you too must me Liam and Grayson." Brooke smiled at the guys behind Lucas.

"Umm.. Yeah I am Grayson this is Liam, we can't thank you enough for letting us stay here. It's…" Grayson said looking around the room, "It's amazing."

"Well thank you but I wouldn't have any of this without my amazing Godparents, Rachel's mom and dad and my Aunt and Uncle." Brooke smiled "And I guess you all meet my loving sluty cousin Rachel."

"Yes they did, thanks for that caring introduction skank."

"Oh no problem." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke you here?" a voice called from the hall.

"Right here," Brooke smiled as a tall, tan, blonde walked in the room and Brooke skipped over hugging him and giving him a light kiss.

"Hey baby umm… who are all these people?" the guy asked wrapping an arm tight around Brooke's waist and looking around the room. Lucas just looked at Nathan who gave him the same look that read;

I don't like this guy.

"Oh this is Haley." Brooke grinned.

"Oh I have heard a lot you." The guy smiled.

"And this is Nathan, Lucas, Liam, and Grayson. Guys this is my boyfriend Max." Brooke said smiling up at the guy and kissing him again.

"Guys." Max smiled.

"Yeah they are staying with us for awhile." Rachel explained.

"All of them? Like all these guys?" Ma x asked a little uncomfortable with his girlfriend having all these random guys in her apartment.

"Yeah is there a problem?" Brooke said looking up at her boyfriend.

"I guess not, as long as none of you don't try to get with my girl." Max laughed but at the same time completely serious.

"Don't worry, Hales goes out with Nathan, Liam and Grayson I just met so I don't know their relationships status…"

"Oh I have a girlfriend." Grayson chimed in.

"See Grayson has a girlfriend and so does Luke." Brooke explained.

"Umm…. Actually I don't." Lucas said getting a weird look from Brooke. "I mean I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"Really what happened?" Brooke said actually concerned of course she hated the girl but still she knew Lucas loved her a lot.

"A guy with really tight pants." Liam said.

"Dude shut up." Lucas said punching his best friend.

"Broody." Brooke said making Liam, Grayson, and Max give her a weird look at the name but she just ignored it.

"Cheery really its fine and I really don't want to talk about it, I came here to have fun, drink massive amounts of alcohol." Lucas smiled.

"Oh we are also going to get our man here to have many crazy one night stands." Grayson laughed smacking Lucas on the back making everyone laugh.

"Oh Lucas Scott and his one night stands." Brooke smirked back and Lucas's smile just faded.

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed shaking his head as he thought about it.

"Luke I am kidding, but don't think you are getting off that easy we are going to talk about this." she said pointing at Lucas who just held up his hands knowing it was no use fighting with Brooke about it. "But anyway you don't need to worry about the guys staying here ok?" she said back to Max.

"Alright." He smiled leaning down and kissing her. Nathan nor Lucas liked the way he held tight onto Brooke like he was trying to prove she was his or something, Brooke was their Brooke ok maybe not so much anymore but it didn't mean they weren't still very protective of her and there was something off about this guy.

"Ok I have class, it's my last class before summer but I am sure you all are tired so if you want the guest bedroom is down the hall." Brooke pointed

"And if you go down the hall over there, there is an office but it has two really big sofas that are actually really comfortable, if you want two of you can just use that room and it can be yours." Rachel added "There is like a small closet in there so just put your bags in there."

"Oh I am all over that." Liam said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the place Rachel pointed.

"Oh me too." Grayson said following.

"Well I guess me and Nathan will take the guest room if you don't mind Luke." Haley offered feeling bad Lucas didn't have a room.

"Its fine don't worry, I don't want to share a bed with Nathan anyways." Lucas laughed.

"Ok well we may go sleep some until your class is over." Haley said walking over to Brooke "I'm am so glad to see you Tigger I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, now go get some sleep and lock the door so I don't walk in on boring married people sex."

"Brooke we aren't married." Haley laughed.

"And our sex is not boring." Nathan added a little offended Haley didn't say that part first.

"Well not yet but you two have been together so long you might as well be." Brooke smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Haley laughed grabbing Nathan's hand; who grabbed the bags and walked into the back room.

"You know Luke I won't be here if you want to crash on my bed I don't mind." Brooke suggested.

"You don't mind some random guy sleeping in your bed?" Max asked not happy about some guy he didn't know sleeping in his girlfriend's bed.

"Well first Lucas isn't some random guy I have known him since I was little and also he has let me borrow his bed on many occasions." Brooke argued. Lucas was surprised by this Brooke she wasn't afraid to get in people's faces, not that she was in Max's face but the old Brooke wouldn't have even of argued with someone.

"Why were you in his bed?" Max asked questioning if Lucas was one of Brooke's ex or something.

"Because I was tired and needed a place to stay." Brooke said getting annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Brooke it's fine I don't mind the couch in the living room." Lucas said not wanting Brooke and her boyfriend to get in an argument over something this stupid.

"Luke don't be dumb you have been in a car all day and night, plus you will be on the couch which is a little small for the next few weeks, so you can use my bed." Brooke repeated not caring what her boyfriend said. "Rach will you show him where it is?" Brooke asked as Rachel who just nodded and showed Lucas where to go.

"Brooke who is that guy?" Max asked as Lucas walked out of the room.

"That _guy _is Lucas he is a friend and will you stop acting so over protective, I have class do you want to walk me or not?" Brooke asked growing frustrated with her boyfriend, he would always get so jealous for no reason and it drove her completely nuts.

"Yeah lets go." He said grabbing her hand as they walked out.

* * *

"Rachel I really don't mind sleeping on the couch I don't want Brooke and her boyfriend to fight." Lucas said feeling a little guilty.

"No don't be stupid, Brooke and Max fight all the time he is kind of an ass." Rachel said as she walked into Brooke's room "So don't feel bad at all."

"I take it you don't like Max that much?" Lucas asked as Rachel just shrugged.

"It's not that I don't not like him I just think Brooke can do better, she deserves better. Brooke has been through a lot the past few years, from her struggles with school, to moving here, to her parents."

"What about her parents?" Lucas asked a little confused, Brooke wasn't really close to her parents but still what kind of struggles could she really have with them, they were never around.

"Umm… there is the bathroom if you need a shower, or want to freshen up." Rachel said avoiding the question.

"Rachel… what happened with Brooke's parents?" He asked again.

"Look I don't know you Lucas, but Brooke does and it is clear you two were close at one point, but I shouldn't be the one to tell you about it. If you want to know talk to her, just don't do it with people around ok."

"Ok." Lucas said a still confused but deciding to ignore it for now.

"Yeah but like I said don't worry about Max and Brooke, just get some rest because I am sure Brooke will want to take you all out tonight." Rachel said walking out of the room.

"Yeah." Lucas mumbled to himself as Rachel shut the door behind her. Lucas looked around the room, it wasn't like Brooke. It was this bright color that wasn't Brooke at all, Brooke liked dark colors not creepy black walls but dark browns and reds. Her bed was like this pink and purple thing that was not Brooke at all she hated pink, she had all these painting on the walls, and her dresser looked like something that Brooke wouldn't own, it was this weird wood with these bronze knobs that probably cost more than his whole bedroom set. The only thing that made him think of Brooke was her mirror, it was a Brooke mirror covered in pictures, a lot of her and Rachel, some of her and Haley that looked kind of recent but he didn't know where from, then a few of her and Max.

Lucas wasn't sure but this none of this was Brooke, her attitude not that it was bad just wasn't Brooke, this huge apartment wasn't like Brooke either; she was never into the flashy stuff it just wasn't Brooke. He would remember Brooke telling him that all she wanted was a small house, a big family, good friends and she would be completely happy with her life. So what happened to that Brooke, what happened to the Brooke that would wear he emotions on her sleeve, he didn't not like the new Brooke because she seemed confident and independent he just had a small feeling she was hiding herself. Hiding herself from Rachel, and Max and even from herself, and he also had a strange feeling he was really going to miss that Brooke.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke was so glad that her classes were done as much as she loved school because she really enjoyed designing she was just ready for summer. She felt like her last class of the day was slowly ticking by, mainly because she wanted to get home and hang out with her best friends, she really missed them even Lucas, she really didn't realize how much until she saw him. Though they had some awkward history it just seemed to pass like it was no big deal, like nothing bad ever happened.

Brooke walked into her apartment throwing her keys on the table by the front door, she walked into her office and laughed at the scene of Grayson and Liam both passed out on the couches, Liam was snuggling up to a pillow and Grayson had rolled himself up in the blankets both sleeping like they were little children. Brooke just walked out and walked into the guest room to find Haley all snuggled up to Nathan, she envied what they had; of course she had Max but the way she felt for him wasn't as close to the way Nathan and Haley felt. Brooke prayed for the day a guy looked at her like Nathan looked at Haley, the way he lit up when she walked into the room, or how when he heard her speak or laugh he stared at her with the biggest smile. Brooke just sighed shutting the door then walking into the living room to find Rachel watching TV.

"Is Luke in my room?" she asked falling down on the couch next to her cousin.

"Yeah they all have been passed out all day, I swear at one point I thought they were all dead." Rachel laughed as she flipped through the channels finding nothing to watch.

"Yeah well I was going to take them out tonight but clearly they are all way to tired for that, I think I may just do it tomorrow night." Brooke said "You know we should just make them all dinner."

"Hmm… that sounds like a plan. What you want to make?"

"Umm… how about our usual, some BBQ ribs and corn, with maybe a Caesar salad." Brooke shrugged getting off her couch. "I was going to make it for them maybe tomorrow but since we are staying in why not just do it tonight."

"Yeah I have been craving that all week." Rachel said following her friend into the kitchen. People were surprised that Brooke and Rachel were such great cooks but they were. They actually enjoyed cooking and most night went all out, their fridge was always stocked with food from different types of meats to all types of veggies. "I will start on the corn and you start on the ribs."

Brooke and Rachel spent hours in the kitchen cooking and were surprised that no one seemed to wake up yet everything was practically done just setting the table. Max showed up and crashed on the couch watching TV as the girls finished, he knew better then to get in the way of Brooke and Rachel cooking so he grabbed a beer and took a seat.

"Something smells…" Liam said waking into the kitchen with Grayson both rubbing their tired eyes until the saw the meal.

"Amazing." Grayson said finishing his friend's sentence. "God ya'll did all this?"

"Well we figured we would stay in tonight since ya'll all seemed like dead and we would cook dinner." Brooke explained as she stirred some baked beans she was making.

"But ya'll made all this." Liam said in awe of the women in front of them "I mean I am glad you did but you didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"It's no big deal really." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah trust me if you are staying with us you will get use to all the cooking." Rachel smiled as she walked over and put the salad on the table.

"Hey what smells so good?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen hand in hand with Haley's.

"I cooked Natey," Brooke grinned "Now come over here and try this; make sure it is ok." Brooke ordered as Nathan walked over taking a bit of the beans.

"Brooke that is awesome, when did you get to be such a great cook?" Nathan asked surprised by this revelation.

"Well I figured living on my own it was needed and Rachel was such a good cook she taught me some stuff and I kind of taught myself the rest." Brooke shrugged as she dumped the beans into a bowl.

"Well I am glad you did and is that ribs I smell?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, I know how much you Scott boys love your ribs." Brooke grinned, truth was as soon as Lucas called wanting to come over she went out and got all their favorites the boys loved their ribs, and Haley was like in love with cake, but not just any cake it was chocolate cake with a big scoop of chocolate chip ice cream. Haley loved when the cake was still warm so that it would almost melt the ice cream.

So of course Brooke had the cake all mixed up just figured half way through dinner she would sneak into the kitchen pop it in the oven so by the time dinner was ready it was ready, and surprise her best friend.

"Dinner ready?" Max asked walking into the kitchen kissing Brooke on the top of the head.

"Yes it is, you all sit down Rach get some wine for us and whatever the guys want, I am going to go wake Luke up." Brooke smiled. "I don't know how he is still asleep I mean seriously I think he is dead."

"Well he drove pretty much the whole time, he didn't sleep much last night and then the whole drive down he was awake even when he wasn't driving." Haley explained.

"Oh well then I guess I better go wake our sleeping beauty." Brooke giggled skipping out of the kitchen and up a few steps to her room.

Brooke couldn't help but smile as Lucas asleep; she always thought he looked so adorable sleeping. His arms were wrapped around her pillow, and he was just in a pair of gym shorts. Brooke was surprised at how his body seemed to change, he was always pretty muscular but she could tell that basketball was still going good for him because his abs and arms looked…well amazing. She tip towed over to him and sat on the bed, he shifted some when the bed moved but then become still again. Brooke just rubbed her hand through his hair as he slept, "Lucas." she whispered but he didn't move.

"Luke." She whispered again but moving closer to him, she got caught off guard when he pulled her into him and wrapping his arms tight around her making her laugh some. He hadn't held her like this in… well a long time.

"Broody wake up." She said a little louder trying to hold in her laugh.

His eyes fluttered open but only half way, he wasn't sure why Brooke was laying next to him and he just figured he was dreaming , not the first time he dreamed her next to him, especially since he decided to come down to see her, he had a dream about her what seemed most nights. He closed his eyes again knowing usually when he opened them again she would be gone, but this time she was still there and for some reason he has holding her tight and he face was extremely close to his.

"Brooke?" he mumbled and she just laughed "Why are you in my bed?" he asked confused not sure why she was one in his dorm room and two in his bed.

"You're in my bed silly." She laughed at his confusion.

"But you're bed is in Florida not North Carolina." He explained still completely out of it and even more confused to why she was laughing so hard "Am I dreaming again?" he mumbled.

"Luke you are in Florida." She laughed not paying much attention to his last statement.

"Oh." He said closing his eyes again trying to fall back asleep but not removing his arms from around her.

"Luke, wake up I made you dinner."

"Mmmhmm..." he mumbled not opening his eye.

"Luke." She laughed taking her fingers and opening up his eyes herself as he let out a groan "I spent forever cooking and you are going to eat."

"Does that mean I have to get out of bed?" he asked closing his eyes again but hearing her say yes. "Fine." He said opening his eyes to find her smiling at him, her dimples in clear view and it made him smile. That was one thing he loved about Brooke was her dimples, he could always tell when she was happy and faking being happy by her dimples. Before he knew it he whispered "I missed you." To her not taking his eyes off hers, He felt her rub his arm that was still tight on her waist before whispering "I missed you too."

They both stayed in that position before she pulled her hazel eyes away from his gorgeous blue ones and took his hand removing it from her waist pushing herself off the bed "Now come on Broody I made you some awesome stuff and you are going to eat it." She smirked skipping out the room tossing one last glance at him to make sure he was moving then heading back into the kitchen.

Lucas groaned a few more times before rolling out of the bed pulling his gray hoodie over his head and walking into the dinning his room yawning and scratching the back of his neck as he entered. He was shocked to see the meal in front of him he had no clue Brooke could cook, not only Brooke but Rachel neither really looked like the Betty Crocker type but the food on the table looked amazing.

"Brookie when did you learn to cook?" Lucas asked in awe as he took his seat next to Haley, wiping the last bit of tiredness from his eyes.

"Just something I picked up." Brooke shrugged as she sat in between Max and Rachel, she always made sure to keep a distance between the two neither really cared for each other, Max thought Rachel would get her into trouble and Rachel thought Brooke could do so much better which was probably true in both cases but Brooke cared for both of them, and told them to deal with each other because neither was going anywhere. Which in all truth if it came to it she would pick Rachel over Max being as she is her cousin and best friend and Max was just a guy but she really didn't want to have to pick so told them both to shut it.

Everyone sat and ate laughing and joking. Brooke really liked both Grayson and Liam; they were both a lot like Lucas and Nathan which kind of explained them all getting along so well. Liam seemed more like the outgoing talking type as Grayson seemed like the type of person who is really quiet and then once you got to know him was more outgoing which was exactly Lucas. Like Brooke planned she got up halfway through dinner and stuck in the cake, no one really paid much attention which Brooke was happy about she wanted it to be a surprise for her best friend she missed so much.

"Brooke, Rach that was amazing." Liam said wiping his mouth with his napkin leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I haven't had good cooking in forever." Nathan agreed.

"Well don't get to full, I have one more thing." Brooke winked standing up from the table and walking into the kitchen. She pulled the cake out quick and put it on a plate then cutting each person a piece then scooping a big helping of ice cream on top. "Rach come here real quick." Brooke called needing help carrying everything.

Rachel walked in grabbing two plates as Brooke somehow balanced three, deciding to come back for hers, Rachel's, and Max's after she gave the others theirs.

"I figured since I made the boys their favorite." Brooke called from the kitchen as she made her way into the dining room "I would make Hales hers." She finished placing the plate in front of her best friend.

"Brookie!" Haley squealed clapping her hands together "Thank you." She smiled looking up at her best friend "But you really didn't have to do this."

"Don't be silly." Brooke said sitting a plate in front of Lucas and Nathan as Rachel already gave Liam and Grayson theirs and headed back into the kitchen to get the rest. "You are my best friend and have been there so much for me especially the last few years." Brooke smiled.

Nathan through a confused look over at Lucas who had the same look, what did she mean the last few years? They both knew they talked but they didn't think they were still so close. Nathan just kind of shrugged as Lucas just turned his attention back to his cake.

"I love you Tigger." Haley smiled hugging Brooke.

"I love you too Tutor Girl."

* * *

After everyone finished their food and Brooke and Rachel cleaned up they all walked into the living room to hang out and talk more. Rachel was on the sofa next to Brooke who was cuddled up into Max. Nathan was sitting on a chair with Haley leaning up against him slightly in his lap and Lucas in a chair across from Brooke and Max, as Liam and Grayson sat on another couch next to Lucas.

"I think we should play a game." Rachel grinned pulling her feet up sitting cross legged.

"What kind of game?" Haley asked sitting up but still in Nathan's lap.

"I say I've Never, what you think Brookie you want to play?"

"I don't know Rach that game always ends badly." Brooke said a little nervous to play, mainly because Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were here and she really didn't want them to know the crazy things she had done since she moved here.

"Wait what is I've Never?" Nathan asked never hearing of this game before.

"Wait you are friends with Brooke and never played I've never?" Rachel asked stunned as Nathan just shook his head "Wow."

"Rach I wasn't as well umm… wild when I lived in Tree Hill, I've Never would be a very boring game with old Brooke." Brooke explained.

"Well good thing we have new Brooke isn't it. So let's play, the rules are easy, you say something you have never done and if someone has done it they take a sip." Rachel explained as everyone nodded. "Ok Nathan you go first."

"Ok well I have never played I've Never." He said as everyone laughed but Brooke, Max, and Rachel took a sip.

"Nice one baby." Haley laughed as Nathan just shrugged.

"Ok my turn I've Never hmm…" Rachel said tapping her chin "Made out with a girl." She grinned as all the guys took a sip then Brooke.

"Wait Brooke?" Lucas asked almost jumping out of his chair.

"Oh relax Broody it was one time and I was extremely intoxicated, you know the things I do when I drink." She smirked raising an eye brow at him as he just laughed.

"Yeah I do Cheery." Lucas laughed falling back into his chair "All too much."

"Ok time out of the game." Liam said as everyone looked at him "You have to explain all these nicknames because they are confusing and some are weird. Like Tutor Girl, Tigger, Cheery, Broody? and I am pretty sure I have heard a Hot Shot at one point. They all don't make since too me."

"Yeah me neither I mean I guess I get the Brookie one and maybe even the Natey one which is very manly Nate," Grayson laughed "But the rest not so much."

"Well I call Brooke Tigger because she bounces off of walls." Haley laughed.

"And Haley's Tutor Girl because well she tutored people duh." Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing. "And Nate is Hot Shot because well he is a Hot Shot."

"Brooke is Cheery because well same as Tigger she was always overly excited about everything." Lucas laughed.

"And he means _everything_." Nathan agreed as Brooke throw a pillow hitting him.

"I do not get overly excited at everything." She protested as they all three gave her a look. "Ok maybe I do but Luke broods over everything hints the Broody."

"Ok that one defiantly makes since." Liam laughed "You do brood a lot."

"Yeah so." Lucas shrugged like it was no big deal. "Not my fault Brooke has a nickname for _everyone._" He laughed dragging out the everyone part.

"Yeah whatever." Brooke said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok I have one I've Never had a really weird nickname." Max laughed as Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley took a sip.

"Drink too Bitch." Brooke said hitting Rachel on the leg.

"Hey my nicknames aren't weird; bitch, slut, skank, and whore are all very accurate." Rachel smirked causing everyone to laugh "Ok your turn Hales and make sure it is a good one so we can get some dirt on these people."

"Hmm... let's see… ok I've Never had a one night stand." Haley smiled as everyone in the room took a sip.

"Wait Brooke you have had a one night stand?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yes Haley I have, oh my god alert the media." Brooke said waving her hands in the air.

"Wait." Max said as he thought, "You told me you have only been with two guys before me." Lucas just smiled at that, maybe Brooke had changed a lot but she still kept her normal self about sex and not having to do it with ever guy she meet even after all this time.

"Yeah that would be right." Brooke said not really getting what he was getting at.

"But you also said that the guy before me wasn't your first, and he was your boyfriend."

"Nick was my boyfriend and I did sleep with him but he wasn't my first." Brooke explained not getting the big deal in all this.

"So you're telling me you lost your virginity to a one night stand?" he asked looking at his girlfriend somewhat disappoint he thought she just had a boyfriend not that she had no clue who the guy was.

"Brooke…" Haley said "I can't believe you lost it to some guy you didn't know. You were always seemed so proud of being one and then you just gave it up without even thinking about it." Haley said a little disappointed.

"What's the big deal, I mean I slept with a guy one time, Rachel sleeps with them all the time one time." Brooke said growing a little angry, that they were making such a big deal out of this.

"That's true I do." Rachel said feeling bad her cousin was getting grilled about something so dumb, of course Rachel knew about this Brooke told her everything so she wasn't surprised didn't get why everyone else was.

"You aren't Rachel!" Max said raising his voice getting a dirty look from both Nathan and Lucas, not sure why this guy was raising his voice at something that happened before he even knew Brooke.

"I guess we just didn't expect it Brookie." Haley sighed more upset her best friend didn't tell her about it.

"Ok look, I don't even know if I would call it a one night stand ok." Brooke said growing more annoyed but on truth being she wasn't sure if it even was a one night stand, yes it happened one time but it wasn't like she never talked to the guy again just never slept with him again.

"What you mean you're not sure?" Lucas asked raising an eye brow.

"Well…" Brooke said giving Lucas a death glare that he was actually asking her about this, he of all people should know, she was sure since him and Jackie broke up he had more one night stands then someone could count, since he had them before he and Jackie even got together. "It was a friend of mine ok."

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"Does it matter?" Brooke asked "So maybe I had sex with someone I didn't love in that way but they were a friend and I might have been a little tipsy ok. It happened one time and it wasn't like I never saw them again we just didn't talk about it but we stayed friends, well kind of." Brooke sighed looking at her glass rubbing her finger around the rim.

"Do you regret it?" Lucas asked as Brooke's eye just stared him like she wanted to kill him for asking something like that, he knew they weren't really close anymore but it didn't change the fact he wanted to know.

"No." Brooke said looking away from Lucas back at her glass "I don't regret it and I wouldn't ever regret it, because at that moment it was exactly what I wanted."

Everyone sat in silence thinking, Liam and Grayson sat silent because they were very uncomfortable by all the tension the friends seemed to share. Haley because she was somewhat hurt her friend didn't tell her, not that she really cared about the one night stand because in her eyes if it was a friend it wasn't really a one night stand per-say, yes ok maybe it was but she saw the guy again and seemed to know him pretty well, Haley was just upset her best friend didn't tell her about her first time. Nathan was quiet really because everyone else was nothing more than that, he did some dumb stuff who was he to judge his ones best friend, though he wouldn't lie he was shocked that his Brooke, someone he looked at as his baby sister would have given up something so precious to some guy she didn't even love. Max was quiet because he just found out his girlfriend had random sex with some guy and acts like it is no big deal.

Rachel was quiet because she knew her cousin was probably irritated at her for bring up this dumb game, and because she knew how uncomfortable Brooke was right now being as she knew all about her past and clearly by everyone's look the only one who knew about it. Brooke was quiet because everyone seemed to think she was this slut or something which she wasn't she had sex one time with some guy who wasn't her boyfriend but was just a friend and maybe she was a little drunk at the time which sounds bad but she didn't regret it and never would. Then there was Lucas who was quiet because he was shocked, not at what Brooke told them but by the fact he couldn't read Brooke's face right now. When did that happen? When was he not able to tell what she was thinking or feeling by just a look, he knew when she was happy and sad or course but he use to be able to tell exactly what she was thinking before she told him but not anymore he couldn't read her not at all.

"I'm going to bed." Brooke said getting up breaking the silence as everyone watched her stand "And for the recorded, I am not some slut or whore for having sex with someone I wasn't dating. Yes I was a little drunk but I wasn't so far gone that I didn't know what was happening. I knew exactly what was going on and it was exactly what I wanted at that time and maybe I even thought about doing it a few times later, but we didn't. I don't regret sleeping with him and I never will, I loved him and maybe not in the way Haley you love Nathan so you slept with him but as a friend who I felt safe with. I knew that it would be ok and probably amazing which it all was and that in the end my heart wouldn't be shattered in a million pieces when he didn't call again. I didn't feel used, or dirty for it and when I woke up the morning after I didn't freak when I felt his arms still wrapped tightly around me." She snapped "I don't really care what any of you think of me I don't, because everyone in this room other then Haley has done the exact same thing I did but probably left before the other person woke up. So all of you just need to get over the fact I am not your sweet innocent Brooke anymore, because I am not, that Brooke is gone and you all need to just deal with it." Brooke finished as she walked into her room slamming the door.

Everyone sat there a little longer in silence until slowly one by one they left the room, Liam and Grayson to their room well office and Max went home. Haley, Rachel, Nathan, and Lucas all sat thinking about what Brooke said still trying to figure it all out.

"He hurt her." Rachel said as all three friends looked at her "I mean I know she may not admit it but he did, and not even because he slept with her, because I know for a fact if she could go back she wouldn't of changed losing her virginity to him. It was other things that happened that hurt her." Rachel sighed not sure if she should be telling them this.

"Who was the guy?" Haley asked.

"I can't tell you I am sorry Haley, but I know Brooke will talk to you about it when she is ready too." Rachel said she felt bad not telling Haley, she knew the girl a day but really already liked her plus Brooke talked about her nonstop so she kind of felt like she already knew her. "I am going to crash in Brooke's room, Lucas if you want to crash on my bed tonight instead of the couch go ahead." Rachel said walking out of the room as Lucas just nodded.

"I'm going to bed." Haley said getting up and walking out followed quickly by Nathan.

Lucas just sat there debating on if he should go talk to Brooke, not sure if he had the right to anymore, he knew they were friends again but he wasn't sure if they were still close enough to talk to her about what just happened, he figured he'd done enough to hurt Brooke and really didn't want to bring something back up that clearly bothered her. Since Rachel knew about all the details he figured she would take care of Brooke and he would talk to her later. Lucas got up from the couch cleaned up all the glasses that were left in the living room before going to Rachel's room and after what felt hours of tossing and turning drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke and Rachel spent most the night talking; Rachel apologizing for such a stupid game, and Brooke telling her it was fine but she was just embarrassed for the way she acted, figured Liam and Grayson thought she was completely nuts. Rachel laughed telling her she just had to cook and amazing breakfast and they would forget it, so that's what the girls did; started on breakfast, as everyone filled in smelling the meal.

"Hey guys." Brooke smiled as everyone entered the kitchen "Umm... I just wanted to say sorry about last night, I must have looked a little crazy."

"It's ok Brookie I am use to your crazy antics." Nathan laughed as Brooke just smiled up at him, figures Nathan would be the one to laugh it off like it was no big deal.

"Yeah and actually I think Liam was a little excited to hear your news." Grayson laughed.

"Oh why is that?" Brooke smiled yet nervous.

"Well now he thinks he has a chance of getting with you." Grayson laughed getting a smack from his best friend.

"Well who knows maybe he will get lucky." Brooke winked at Liam who just turned a cute shade of pink. Brooke knew she liked these guys and the fact they just laugh at things even if she looked crazy. "So what about you Hales? You think I am nuts?" Brooke asked her best friend, she knew Haley was just upset she didn't tell her about her first time being that's what best friends talk about but Haley just smiled and hugged her.

"Oh B you know I love you, your sluttiness and all." Haley laughed making everyone laugh.

"Good now eat up my gorgeous people; I am taking you all on a Brooke Davis day." She grinned as everyone fixed them something to eat.

"A Brooke Davis day how come that worries me slightly?" Nathan teased getting a smack from Brooke.

"Hey my days are great if I remember correctly you and Lucas loved Brooke and Haley days, and this is just the same."

"Only with a sluttier Brooke." Rachel shrugged taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah…" Brooke laughed, "Well I am going to go shower Liam if you want to join let me know." She winked making him blush again as she headed towards her room.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas called chasing after her "Hey." He smiled when she turned to look at him.

"Well good morning Broody, nice of you to finally speak." She laughed.

"Yeah I know umm… you think we could maybe talk…I mean umm… about last night?" he stuttered not really sure about how to address it.

"Luke, its fine just a little weird everyone finding out my personal business like that, but we will talk about it I promise at some point." She smiled at him as he just nodded "And no judging." She joked pointing at him.

"Not that I really could do much judging now could I?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Exactly…" she said as she turned back to headed to the shower "Oh Luke we are also going to talk about Jackie at some point got it." She smirked as he just nodded "Good now go eat you have a busy day with me and you know how I can take the energy out of you." She winked as she walked into her room and Lucas just laughed shaking his head as he walked into kitchen.

* * *

Brooke took the group to the beach to hang out, the boys played football as the girls just tanned watching them. She was a little disappointed Max had to work and couldn't join them but she figured he was still pissed anyway so he could just join them at the club tonight. Brooke was excited about how quick Rachel and Haley got along, just how Brooke wanted her two best friends being friends.

"So tell me about Liam?" Rachel asked Haley as she looked over at the green eyed boy; he was defiantly cute, his hair was dark and he had some scruff that was a major turn on to Rachel. He was defiantly Rachel's type and she figured if he was going to stay with her she might as well try to have some fun with it.

"Well he is just like Nathan," Haley started, "really outgoing and loud. He is great at basketball and all the ladies seem to love him." Haley laughed "He is Nathan in pretty much every way except he can actually dance."

Brooke and Rachel laughed, Brooke knew how bad Nathan sucked at dancing no matter how many times she and Haley tried to teach him, and he was just terrible.

"Well he is so cute, I may have a little crush." Rachel smirked sitting up on her elbows to look at him, "I think we should join the guys in a game of football." Rachel suggested.

"Rach you hate football." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but I get to tackle Liam out of it so I am all for it right now." Rachel explained getting up and brushing the sand off her "Come on my skanks."

Brooke just laughed and looked over at Haley who shrugged and they both got up following Rachel to the guys.

"Ok we want to play a game." Rachel told the guys.

"Umm…ok…" Liam said "You want it to be Brooke, Lucas and Grayson against you, Haley, and Nathan and I'll just be all time quarter back?" he suggested and the guys just nodded.

"Umm…no," Rachel smirked and the guys just looked at her "It will be us girls against you boys, and I mean all boys."

"4 guys on 3 girls that doesn't sound too fair." Nathan said knowing Haley was good but not good enough to beat 4 guys and he figured Brooke and Rachel were the same.

"No it is, but let's make a deal if you guys lose you buy all our drinks tonight and if we lose we will buy all yours." Rachel suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas smiled "I love free drinks."

"Ok fine sounds good you ok with that girls?" Rachel asked Brooke and Haley who just nodded.

"Ok good." Rachel smiled taking the ball out of Grayson's hand "Since we are girls we get the ball first."

"Only fair." Grayson agreed as the guys lined up on the beach. Lucas was covering Brooke, Liam was Rachel and Nathan Haley, Grayson was kind of in charge of all of them in case they got open and the other guys weren't around in time.

"Wait…" Brooke said taking the ball "Am I holding this right?" she asked and the guys laughed.

"Yes Brookie that's right." Nathan laughed. "We are so getting free drinks." He smirked to the guys who laughed in agreement.

"Ok ready set…umm…" Brooke paused "I don't know the next word but go." She smiled as Rachel ran long down the beach Liam right on her tail and Haley went short with Nathan and Grayson.

"Why don't you just give the ball to me Brookie so I don't have to tackle you?" Lucas laughed and Brooke just raised her eye brow at him.

"Oh really." She smirked pulling back and throwing a perfect spiral down the beach. Everyone stopped looking in shock as the ball landed right and Rachel's hand and she ran in for a touchdown.

"Oh umm… Rach what was it you just did?" Haley asked turning to her friend who was running back from down the beach.

"Oh I don't know Hales I think I just scored you think Brooke?" she smirked over to her friend.

"Oh I do believe you did." Brooke laughed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you" Rachel smiled "We are pretty kick ass." She smirked high fiving Brooke who was just laughing.

"Ok when did you learn to do that?" Nathan asked in shock Brooke could throw that well.

"I dated the quarterback of the football team." she shrugged "He taught me how to play some, among other things." She smirked and everyone just laughed.

"Well let's go, oh and Liam I can drink a lot." Rachel winked handing the guys the ball.

They played for awhile and the game was tied 27 to 27 and the girls had the ball and if they scored they won. Brooke decided to hand it off to Haley but take down the beach as if she still had it and Haley run down and score.

"Ok ready set hut!" Brooke yelled turning towards Haley handing it off then running behind Rachel and holding her hands close to her chest as she ran down and Lucas started to chase after her.

"Not so fast Cheery." He laughed grabbing her and they both fell on the ground with him landing on top of her "Gotcha."

"No, Gotcha." She smirked showing nothing in her hands and Lucas looked up seeing Haley score. "Looks like you lost Broody." She laughed.

"You so tricked me that's not fair." He laughed but stayed lying on top of her.

"Not my fault." She grinned looking up at her, "We haven't been in like this in a long time."

"What being friends?" Lucas grinned.

"Yeah that one either." She winked pushing him off her and brushing off the sand then running over to Haley hugging her "Good job Tutor Girl."

"Well thanks you Tigger."

"You know I think we won." Rachel said placing her finger to her lip "Looks like our boys are going to be in for a long night." She winked locking arms with both Haley and Brooke and walking back to the car.

"Boys get our stuff." Haley yelled making the girls laugh.

"Dude how did we lose?" Grayson asked as all the guys watched the girls walking to the car.

"Man I don't even know." Liam said still in shock "Dude how did you not know your girl had an arm like freaking Joe Montana?" He asked Lucas who just gave him a weird look.

"Brooke is not_ my girl_." Lucas protested.

"Yeah that is an argument for another time," Grayson said waving it off, "But really how did you not know about her arm?" he asked repeating his friends question "Either of you." He asked also Nathan.

"Dude you heard her she dated some guy who played football, I didn't even know she dated." Nathan defended himself for not knowing "This Brooke isn't _our _Brooke. I don't know who she is anymore."

"Me neither." Lucas agreed. He was also shocked, Brooke was cooking, playing sports, dating quarterbacks and some Max guy who he hated to say wouldn't look twice at Brooke in high school. She wasn't their Brooke anymore.

"Well looks like we are buying tonight." Liam said walking over to the car as the guys followed.

* * *

"Ok I call shower first." Rachel said throwing down her keys and walking into her room.

"Ok well you all do whatever I think I may go lay down some before tonight." Brooke said as she also went into her room.

The rest of the group sat around watching TV until Rachel finally got out and everyone one by one went in. Lucas just kind of sat there not really listening to any conversations going on more about his trip so far, and how there was a lot of things he wanted to talk to Brooke about already. After awhile he finally stood up and no one really noticed as he walked down the hall to Brooke's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey you awake?" He asked easing open the door to find Brooke just staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah come on in." She said sliding over and patting the spot next to her, and he laid down next to her also just staring at the roof. They both kind of just laid there in silence not sure what to say. They hadn't really been alone together except the time Brooke came to wake up Lucas but they didn't really talk.

"What happened Brooke?" Lucas finally asked turning his head to look at her "with your parents I mean." He watched as she just laid there not moving not speaking just staring at the roof. He figured she didn't want to talk about it and just turned back staring at the ceiling like he had before, as again silence fell between them.

"They died." She whispered and Lucas's head snapped to look at her again.

"What?" he asked completely stunned not expecting that.

"It was late, they were back in town for once, it was funny we had no money yet they had no problem going on trips all the time." She was with a dry laugh "I didn't even know what was going on, dad just came home said we were going out to dinner like a real family."

"Brooke…" he said rolling over on his side but she just looked at the ceiling still.

"We were driving in complete silence, no one spoke and I thought a real family talks you know? I remember going out with you and Karen and in the car ya'll laughed and talked, we didn't even turn on the radio because we were all being so loud kidding around we couldn't hear it." Brooke smiled at the memory. "Remember that?" she asked looking over at him for the first time.

"Yeah I do." he smiled and she just turned back to the ceiling.

"Then all of a sudden dad went off the road hitting a deep hole." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed wiping the tear but she still wouldn't look at him.

"He tried to pull back but I guess he yanked to hard and the car went into the other lane smashing into another car and we slid across the road until flipping over on the roof. I don't remember much because I closed my eyes because I was so scared, but I remember the windows smashing and how I felt a gust of cold air hit me. It was really quite, no screaming just glass breaking and a felt a bad pain in my neck." She said turning her head away from him and lifting her hair up to show him her neck. Her body got goose bumps when she felt him run his finger slowly down the scar then pulling away and she turned back over but now facing him.

"I guess the back window when it smashed the glass cut my neck pretty deep because I had to get a few stitches, but my parents didn't make it. I don't really know what happened to them how they died and I really don't want to." She said as another tear fell but he stopped it placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it softly and she placed her hand on his closing her eyes.

"Is that why you and Rachel got so close?" he whispered and she nodded.

"After I got out of the hospital I had nowhere to go, and I guess my parents left Rachel's parents in charge of me, except they are around less than mine were, they just could afford to do it." She said with a dry laugh.

"Haley knew didn't she?" he asked and she just nodded "That's why you said she was there for you the past few years and why you have a picture that seems pretty recent." He said still having his hand wiping tears as the kept falling.

"Yeah, I went home for awhile because I just really needed my friend."

"Why didn't…" he started but paused pulling his hand away from her and looking down.

"Why didn't I what?" she whispered back and he looked back up at her, both realizing how close they actually were to each other but neither moving.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little hurt "When you came back, why not see me?"

"Because…" she paused like he did and looked down "I didn't know if I was even allowed to anymore." She whispered and now more tears came but this time at the thought of when she lost him and his friendship.

"You could have come to me Brooke." He answered brushing a piece of hair behind her ear then let his hand run down her body and slowly rub his thumb on a spot where her shirt had come up some showing a little skin.

"Yeah but I knew you were with Jackie, and I didn't want to get you in trouble with her." Brooke explained, knowing how much Jackie already hated her and if he was comforting her then Jackie would have been more then pissed.

"I wouldn't have cared what she thought, you needed me and I would have been there." Lucas said and cursing himself for ever letting his ex ruin his friendship with Brooke. She was hurting bad, so much that a person at such a young age should and he should have been there for her, they had been through so much together and he gave it up for some girl that screwed him over.

"Yeah but still, I was ok. I stayed with Haley for about a week, cried my eyes out then came back and changed." Brooke explained and then it became clear to Lucas the new Brooke. "Want to know the worst part?" she asked and he just nodded "After awhile I wasn't crying because I lost them but more because I was really alone then. How messed up is that?"

"Brooke…"

"They were never home so it didn't feel any different, but I think I just thought they were on a long trip. Just they never came home and yeah I had Rachel but I felt so alone." She cried and he pulled her into him as she sobbed into his chest. "I needed you Luke." She cried and his heart broke.

"I know… I know I should have been there for you, I am so sorry I wasn't." he said stroking her hair as she cried.

"I didn't hate you… as much as I wanted to… as much as I wish that I did, I didn't I couldn't." she cried and felt his grip tighten around her.

"I hated me." He whispered and Brooke sat up but still staying close to him as his hand rested on her lower back.

"Why?" she asked confused wiping the few tears still on her cheeks and sniffling.

"Because I lost my best friend." He shrugged sadly, "I hurt the most important person to me." Lucas said hurting remembering the past and reached up wiping more tears that were coming. "The night I came to see you…"

"Luke please don't…" Brooke asked squeezing her eyes tight not wanting to remember what happened that night.

"No I want you to know something." he said sitting up next to her taking her hand in his "Jackie told me she didn't like coming third in my life. She said how she never understood why Brooke came before her." he said with a small smile and Brooke just sat there not looking at him.

"I didn't mean too… I…" Brooke stuttered a little shocked that Jackie thought she came before her. "I mean I didn't come before her… did I?" she asked looking up locking eyes with him.

"Yeah you did." He smiled "You were always my number one and Haley was my number two."

"Then why? Why did you pick her over me?" she whispered not sure if she should be happy she was his number one or pissed since he stopped being her friend anyway.

"Because I thought I loved her…" Lucas answered "I thought maybe if I said I picked her after a few weeks she would get over whatever insecurity she had about me and you and I would get my friend back."

"Guess she never got over it huh?" Brooke said with a dry laugh, clearly knowing the answer since her and Lucas hadn't become friends again.

"No, guess she never did." Lucas whispered with a sigh, again brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

They both sat there staring at each other with a smile. Brooke was happy she had her best friend back and so was Lucas, they seemed to be working towards the old them and both were very pleased, even though both knew there was still a lot to talk about.

"Hey Brooke…" Rachel said walking into her room and found Brooke next to Lucas in her bed and holding hands, "Did I interrupt something?"

"What?" Brooke asked her confused then followed Rachel's eyes down to her hand and jumped away from Lucas real quick pulling back her hand "Oh no...We…we were just talking."

"Whatever you say, I was just going to tell you if you want to take a shower everyone is out, but hurry since we want to leave soon." Brooke just nodded as Rachel walked out closing the door behind her.

"I guess I better go shower." Brooke said easing off the bed and walking towards her bathroom and Lucas moved towards the door. "Lucas…" she called and he turned to look at her as she walked over hugging him tight. "I love you."

He smiled tightening his grip on her, so glad he got to hear her say that to him again then pulling away smiling at her "I love you too…" he said tapping his finger on her nose "Pretty Girl."

* * *

**Please Review I love all of them :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so confession, one of my best friends started this story. I am sure you all have read some of her stories before she is the ****BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27. Well anyway she started the story and couldn't seem to go anywhere with it so gave it to me. So far the chapters are mostly hers just me tweaking it a bit but this is my first chapter that is all me. I hope I don't disappoint and you all still like it. Please review and let me know :D**

**

* * *

**

"Brookie you ready?" Nathan asked walking into his friend's bedroom to find her sitting at her mirror finishing her makeup.

"Yeah I will be in just a sec, promise." She smiled up at him then turning back to her mirror and putting on her blush.

"Your room is nice." Nathan smiled as he walked over to her bed and sat down "and you have a comfy bed." He commented as he bounced some on it.

"Yeah." Brooke said as she started with her eye liner.

"It's just not you." Nathan said and Brooke looked in her mirror at him. Nathan like Lucas noticed how all these bright colors and fake bull shit attitude was not their Brooke and didn't know how he felt about it too much.

"What you mean?" she asked spinning in her chair to look at him.

"Well, one you were never for the flashy look at my money life." He shrugged "Like I know you have this new Brooke but was wrong with the old one?"

"The old Brooke let people walk all over her," Brooke stated bluntly and Nathan just looked down knowing she was right "I learned that the old me wouldn't survive in a place like this so I needed to change. I mean really Nate guys hit on me, they flirt with me and they like me. The old Brooke wouldn't have gotten a guy like Max."

"She would have gotten a guy like me, and even Lucas."

"Yeah but you both knew the old Brooke and she didn't get either of you." Brooke shrugged and Nathan just looked down.

"You got Lucas." Nathan said and Brooke just nodded knowing for a short period of time he was hers.

"I got him as my friend Nate, that's completely different then what me and Max are."

"But still, I love this new Brooke don't get me wrong, she is confident, independent, a great cook and kicks some serious ass at football," he laughed making Brooke chuckle. "I just want to make sure you are still the girl who would stay up with me all night because I once again screwed up with Haley, or the girl who helps Lucas when he and Jackie took their little break or whatever for the millionth time. How you encouraged him to go back to her even though you knew how much she didn't care for you." Nathan explained "I loved that Brooke and I just don't want this Brooke to lose the heart that one had." He answered sadly as Brooke stood up and walking over to him.

"Look here buddy," she smiled taking his hands and pulling him up to stand with her "I love you ok, I love Hales and I love Luke, and I know I am not the girl you all use to know and love but I am still me." She smiled up at him "I'm still that girl just a little more guarded and in nicer clothes. I will always be the girl you can come to when you need me and will be there to help no matter what." She smiled hugging him "I'm still your Brookie Cookie." She teased and he just laughed.

"Good because I love my Brookie Cookie." He smiled pulling out of the hug.

"And I love my Natey." She smiled "You are like my big brother you know that."

"And you are my baby sister." He smiled "Now finish getting ready, so I can buy you loads of alcohol." He laughed and Brooke laughed too.

Brooke walked back over to her mirror as Nathan walked out shutting the door behind him. Brooke sat looking around her room, and back at her mirror it was covered in pictures of her and her friends, she loved them and her new life but something was missing. She walked over to her closet pulling out an old shoe box and going through all the pictures until she found the one she was looking for. It was a picture of her Lucas, Nathan, and Haley one summer, it was snapped when they were sitting on the chairs Brooke sitting in Lucas's lap and Haley in Nathan's. Haley and Nathan had been together since they were 14 and still cute as ever and in this picture they were all 17, but anyway Lucas and Jackie were on a break again for reasons no one knew. They had been lying out at the pool at Nathan's house and she remembered it like yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_It is so hot," Brooke complained wiping the sweet off her forehead."Seriously how is it this hot in Tree Hill?"_

"_I don't know but I think it's the hottest summer we have had in years." Haley said as she reached over Brooke grabbing the suntan lotion._

"_Oh come on girls don't complain." Lucas laughed at his two best friends._

"_I know, you have a pool why not cool off." Nathan said like it was so obvious. _

"_Because the water is cold." Haley said in a duh tone._

"_Yeah, god you guys are so stupid." Brooke said leaning back in her chair._

_Lucas looked over at Nathan and smiled and Nathan just smiled knowing what his brother was thinking._

"_Umm…Brookie you think you could help me with the lotion please?" Lucas asked giving her his famous Scott pout he knew she never said no too._

"_Ugh, fine." Brooke said standing up and walking over to him._

"_Yeah you too Hales please." Nathan also asked as Haley also got up walking over to him._

"_You know Brookie you are looking pretty hot you sure you don't want to cool off?" Lucas smirked raising his eye bro, as she rubbed lotion on his back but stopped suddenly as he turned to face her._

"_Lucas Eugene Scott I swear to god if you do what you are about to I will kill you." Brooke snapped easing away from him knowing what he wanted to do._

"_I don't know what you are talking about, Nate do you have any clue?" he asked over to his brother who just wrapped his arms around Haley._

"_Umm…probably this." he smirked as he fell into the pool bring a squealing Haley with him._

"_Nathan Royal Scott!" Haley yelled coming up from the water "I am going to kill you!" she yelled grabbing his head and pushing it underwater._

"_Uhh oh Penelope looks like it's your turn." Lucas smirked chasing Brooke._

"_Lucas leave me alone!" she yelled as he caught her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist falling into the pool. "Lucas!" Brooke yelled coming from under the water and running her hand over her face._

"_I slipped." He shrugged innocently. _

"_You slipped!" She yelled like Haley pushing his head under water, but he pulled her too, as they wrestled under the water until they needed to come up for air "Ugh I hate you Lucas Scott."_

"_You love me." Lucas laughed splashing her with water._

"_Nope not anymore." She said crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Right, I see that lasting long." He said as she moved to get out of the water and he grabbed her "Say you love me Pretty Girl." He ordered with a laugh completely missing Brooke tensing up slightly at the nickname, the nickname he hadn't used since that one time a few weeks back. _

"_Won't say it." She still protested as he spun her in his arms to face him._

"_Say it or I will no longer be your best friend." He threatened with a smirk and Brooke rolled her eyes._

"_Like you would ever stop being my best friend." She smirked back raising her eye brow, and he didn't say anything just shrugged and moved away "Lucas!" she pouted._

"_You called?" he asked and she just looked at him. _

"_I love you Lucas Scott." She pouted arms crossed over her chest._

"_Well good I love you too my best friend." He smiled hugging her and Brooke just laughed._

_Flashback Over_

It was one of the last times they hung out since a few weeks later Lucas and her broke up in the friendship way, Brooke had no clue how true him not being her best friend was. However that was the past and things seemed to get better. She took the picture walking over to her mirror and taped it on smiling. "Perfect." She whispered as she grabbed her purse and headed out of her room to the living room.

* * *

"Ok my loves we all ready to go?" Brooke smiled at the group in her living room.

"Yeah but is your ass going to meet us there or come here?" Rachel asked getting an eye roll from her cousin/best friend/roommate.

"Rach could you two just go tonight not fighting please." Brooke begged her best friend/cousin. She got it they hated each other and they would never get along but it was annoying hearing it every day.

"I hate the guy Brooke I'm sorry." Rachel shrugged as everyone in the living room sat in silence, watching the cousins argue.

"I know you do but still…"

"Ok all I am saying is you can do so much better ok?" Rachel said not wanting to argue and completely missing the two boys behind her agreeing with her statement.

"Ok noted I can do better so can we drop it now?" Brooke pleaded.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed hugging her friend knowing she hated always fighting about this "I love you Brookie I just want you happy," Rachel explained pulling out of the hug "and you better not pick that ass over me got it." She teased pointing at Brooke, who just grabbed her finger out of her face.

"Rachel you are my family and best friend you know I would never pick someone over you, especially some guy just because he doesn't like you." She smiled but regretted saying it as she looked over at Lucas who just looked down playing with his hands. "Crap…umm… Luke…I didn't mean that." Brooke stuttered and Lucas just waved his hand at her saying not to worry about it, "Umm…let's go." Brooke said quickly grabbing Rachel's and Haley's hand and walking out.

"You think that was a dig at me or was really an accidental slip?" Lucas asked his brother as they also started to head out the door.

"I don't think she meant to say it, it just came out." Nathan said knowing his brother felt bad for his past with Brooke. He did love his best friend just thought he loved some girl more and in a different way.

"Yeah well she clearly meant it, just didn't mean for me to hear it." Lucas said walking away. Just when he thought they made some progress something would come up reminding him of their past and it sucked.

"So are you ever going to tell us, the history of Brooke and Lucas?" Liam asked Nathan.

"Yeah because it seems like a messy one." Grayson agreed, noticing the tension between the two friends. Not that they didn't get along just that there was a reason Lucas didn't want to come down here to begin with and also I reason he was so nervous he didn't sleep for a few days before coming.

"It's a long weird story that I don't even understand most of, but if you really want to know talk to Luke about it, I only know the cliff notes." Nathan shrugged as he walked out of the apartment.

"Just might have to do that." Liam said more to himself.

"Yeah me too." Grayson agreed walking out of the apartment.

* * *

**Was it terrible? I know it maybe shorter but I am trying and will make the next one longer, well I hope. But I just hope I didn't disappoint because Lexi tells me its good but come on she is my best friend lol **

**So review and let me know please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

The club Brooke and Rachel brought them too was pretty cool. It was lot different than the ones in Tree Hill, which shouldn't be too big of a shock since Tree Hill has like one but still. Everyone was having fun; Max had showed up a little while after they got there and he and Brooke seemed to work things out and now where on the dance floor together. Liam had finally got the courage to ask Rachel to dance and Haley somehow dragged Nathan on the dance floor and tried to show him how to move.

"I miss my baby." Grayson sighed thinking about his girlfriend, they had been together for a few months now and he really loved her. They actually met when he was on a date with some other girl that was Jackie's friend. Lucas begged him to come on a date with them since Jackie's best friend was in town and being a good friend he did and he was glad. Though Jackie's friend was a bitch, big surprise since Jackie was such a box of joy, Molly was their waitress and as soon as he saw her he was hooked.

Turned out she went to the same college and then soon spent every minute together. He wasn't even going to come on this trip but she was going with family somewhere and told him to have fun, but didn't stop him from missing her like crazy.

"I know man it sucks being in this town without a girl." Lucas agreed, as much fun as the club was sitting alone at a table just wasn't cutting it for him. And he couldn't explain the feeling he got watching Brooke dance with Max, it wasn't jealousy he was sure of that but it was just a small ping of something he felt when she moved her body against his or the way his hand slide down her body. Just was not making his night any better.

"Hey Broody, and whoa looks like I have another Broody on my hands." Brooke commented walking up and noticing Grayson seeming a little upset "You ok Grayson?"

"Yeah I just miss Molly." He shrugged and Brooke just looked at him not sure who Molly is, "She is my girlfriend and I hadn't been away from her this long since we have been together."

"But it's only been two days."

"Actually it's been about two weeks, she left with her family for a trip before we left and she gets back in tonight." Grayson explained and Brooke just nodded.

"So what is she going to be up too until you get back?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, she took off some from work, because her trip but then took off an extra few weeks to spend with me however I am here and she is there."

"Right." Brooke nodded as they all just kind of sat there.

"But I am going to get a drink I will be right back." Grayson said getting up.

"He really misses her doesn't he?" Brooke asked Lucas and he nodded.

"Yeah he does." Lucas said feeling bad for his friend and Brooke just nodded thinking for a few moments. Lucas knew she was trying to come up with something since she was biting her bottom lip and nodding to really no one. He knew things like that about Brooke, he use to be able to tell when she was thinking and when she was happy, or sad. Lucas was afraid he lost that ability to read her but now he realized there was a part of him that still could "What you thinking about Brookie?" he asked but she didn't answer just pulling out her phone.

"She lives in Tree Hill right?" Brooke asked and Lucas just nodded as he watched Brooke play with her phone "Hello…umm yes I would like to book a flight for..." Brooke covered her phone to talk to Lucas "What's her last name?"

"Canning but Brooke what are you…" Lucas started but stopped when Brooke just waved at him.

"Yes I would like to book a flight for Molly Canning for tomorrow for Miami Florida." Brooke told the person on the other line.

"What she doing?" Grayson asked sitting back down as Lucas just shrugged telling him he had no clue.

"Ok well the card holder is Brooke Davis, umm…the card number is 555-967-5800 and it expires on June 2010." Brooke explained "Umm...no I just need a one way, and I would like it to be in first class please. Ok thank you so much bye." Brooke said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Grayson asked confused but Brooke didn't answer just asked for his phone which he gave her. "Brooke who you calling?"

"Shhh… I'm on the phone," Brooke teased as it rang and the other line picked up.

"_Oh baby I miss you so much._" _Brooke heard the girl say._

"Oh sorry this isn't Grayson its Brooke." Brooke smiled into the phone.

"_Brooke who is Brooke?_"

"Well umm… Grayson is staying with me and my roommate; I'm friends with Haley, Nathan and Lucas." Brooke explained and felt better when the girl seemed to relax.

"_Oh right yeah Hales talks about you all the time, but umm.. Why you calling me?_"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to Miami." Brooke said looking up at Grayson who just had a huge smile on his face.

"_I would love to but I don't have a car and I really can't afford to fly._"

"All that is taken care of, I have a first class ticket to Miami at the airport that takes off at 11 tomorrow morning that has your name on it all you have to do is pack."

"_Brooke that would be amazing but I can't take that, it's too much._"

"You can and you will, because I already have one Broody boy and I don't think I can have another one." Brooke teased and heard Molly laugh.

"_You sure? I mean that it's ok not too much._" _Molly asked, not that she didn't want to go of course she did, but she didn't know Brooke and asking her to not only pay for a flight first class at that but also letting her stay with them was really too much._

"Yes I am sure, anything for love." Brooke smiled. "So will I see you tomorrow?" Brooke asked "Great then I will have a spot for you waiting, I can't wait to meet you too...you're welcome bye girlie." Brooke said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Grayson.

"Brooke you did not just book my girlfriend a flight here?" Grayson said full of excitement.

"I did she will be here by tomorrow night." Brooke smiled and Lucas just shook his head smiling, of course Brooke would do something like that, no matter how much she changed she still had the old Brooke Davis's heart.

"Brooke oh my god you are amazing!" Grayson smiled pulling her into a tight hug.

"It is no problem, Rachel's parent gave us a credit card and as long as we meet them once a month for dinner we can spend it on anything we want and I want to meet this Molly, and on sleep arrangements I am thinking Liam might be sharing a bed with Rachel." Brooke laughed looking over at her best friend/ cousin "So if you two don't mind sharing that couch."

"Oh we don't mind at all its very comfortable." Grayson said, he didn't care if he had to sleep on the balcony if Molly was with him.

"Ok great and if you need some Molly Grayson time let me know and we will just let you borrow a bedroom, or hell even a shower." Brooke winked "But if you will excuse me I must go rescue poor Hales from Nathan's dancing." Brooke laughed looking over at her friend "I just came here to get a sip of my drink." Brooke said picking up her drink "Which is empty." She frowned.

"Here Brookie," Lucas said handing her his drink and her taking a few sips before handing it back to him.

"Thanks Broody." She smiled kissing the side of his head "I will see you two later, and Grayson you owe me a dance later." She winked before walking off.

"God Luke she is amazing." Grayson smiled still in disbelief to what happened.

"Yeah she is." Lucas smiled looking over at Brooke and his friends laughing.

"So will you explain to me?" Grayson asked really wanting to know the whole story behind Brooke and Lucas.

"Explain?" Lucas said confused.

"Why someone as great as her you lost touch with, because I saw you that day when Nate first said to call her you were hell bent against it, so what happened?" Grayson asked, clearly Brooke had changed but still he could tell just by her actions her heart was still the same and her heart was amazing.

"Jackie happened." Lucas said still pissed at himself for it, as Grayson just looked at him to continue "Ok me Brooke, Haley, and Nathan had been best friends for years. I meet Brooke when I was in 3rd grade and we became best friends quick. Then she met Nate and they became best friends and then in middle school Brooke befriend the shy new girl."

"Who was Haley?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded "Well we were all close, you never really saw one of us without the other and we all loved each other. Even though people found our group weird since me and Nate were the popular jocks and Haley was the shy tutor and Brooke was, well let's just say she isn't the Brooke she is now. When we were 17 we even all got tattoos together." Lucas explained.

"The one on your shoulder."

"Yeah I got that one, Hales got Nate's jersey number, which I still thought was nuts but they were in love so I guess whatever, Nate got something that reminded him of Haley on his shoulder, it was like a symbol for Naley always and forever or something and then Brooke, well Brooke got the symbol I got." Lucas said explaining all his friends' permanent bond between the four.

"You two got matching tattoos?" Grayson asked and Lucas just nodded "But you were just friends?" Grayson asked a little spectacle at this friend thing they both seemed to throw around.

"We are just friends, the symbol means fun and Brooke got hers first and I liked it so I got it." Lucas shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Where is Brooke's at?"

"Right below her hip, you honestly can't see it unless…" Lucas started but paused knowing you can't really see it on her clothed.

"Unless what?" Grayson grinned noticing as Lucas shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Unless she is well naked or pulls her jeans down to show you." Lucas said a little hesitant to share that info since Grayson was already questioning him and Brooke being just friends.

"So you have seen Brooke naked?" Grayson smirked and Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Dude I was there when she got it done, I held her hand through it, so yes I know where it is at." Lucas answered rolling his eyes again "But anyway back to the story, we were close like so close. Then our junior year I meet Jackie and from the beginning she hated Brooke I had no clue why. I mean I spent just as much time with Brooke as I did Haley but I guess since Haley had Nate she wasn't too worried."

"But she was worried about Brooke."

"Yeah and I didn't get it, I mean yeah I guess she didn't like me and Brooke since on sometimes we would spend the night at each other's house and when we did we shared a bed but I mean it was Brooke." Lucas shrugged still not understanding what was such a big deal "Well that seemed to be the reason for most of our fights then right before senior year she told me to pick between her and Brooke, and I picked her." Lucas finished leaning back in the booth taking a sip of his drink.

"So let me get this straight, Brooke that girl right over there, the girl who just paid for Molly to come see me you gave up?" Grayson asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Are you a complete dumbass?!" Grayson snapped angry with that, "I have known Brooke all of two days and already like her so much better than I did Jackie in all the years I knew her. And I get you all say this is a different Brooke, not the one you know, but hell I don't think her heart as changed."

"It hasn't… Brooke…what Brooke just did for you is something the old Brooke would do. That girl you just saw was the Brooke we all grew up with." Lucas answered.

"Then what the hell man!? I am sorry I know you loved her but Jackie was such a bitch, and if someone came to me and told me to pick between some girl I knew of all a few months and a best friend I had known for years I would never ever pick the girlfriend."

"I know that ok!" Lucas snapped back not meaning to be angry with his best friend but so sick of people making him feel guilty about his choice with Brooke "I know how dumb I was and how in the end I screwed up so bad. Brooke was my best friend and I messed it up for some crazy bitch who left me!" Lucas yelled "I lost the most important person to me and I hated it. I would see her at school and want to talk to her but knew I couldn't, we had classes together and I couldn't even talk to her. Then I would go into take a shower or go to the beach with friends and see this stupid tattoo and think of her and it sucked!" Lucas yelled, not meaning to snap at his best friend but wanting to say this to someone for so long. "Do you know what it is like to listen to your own brother and friend, tell you how hurt someone who meant so much to you was? How she missed me, yet was still so pissed."

_Flashback_

_Lucas walked down the hall to his first period. He just dropped Jackie off at her room and normally when he did that he would meet Brooke and they would walk to class since they had class together. But not today, not anymore._

_Lucas hasn't talked to Brooke in three days and it has been the longest three days of his life. How do you go from talking to one person every day since the 3__rd__ grade to not even looking in their direction anymore? _

_Taking a deep breath Lucas turned to corner of the classroom and saw her. She looked just as bad as he did. And not in the appearance ugly way just in the sad and hurt way. She was scribbling something on a piece of paper but Lucas knew it wasn't really anything, Brooke just pretend to do stuff like that to avoid things. Like when she would pass someone she didn't want to she would pretend to text on her cell as they passed, or if she got nervous by someone passing she would turn normally to him and ramble about nothing, it was just something she did. One of the many things she did that he knew so well._

_Hating that he sat behind her, slowly Lucas inched towards her and then she looked up locking eyes at him. He felt his heart he swear stop for a full second by this one look and his heart even broke more. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what to say, what to do. He didn't know anything anymore so he just walked past her and took his seat._

_Her foot was bouncing, her foot was bouncing and she kept running her hand through her hair and Lucas knew what was going on with her. Something else he knew about her, she was tearing up, her eyes were burning with tears and he knew she was cursing herself for it right now._

_Not even thinking twice Lucas slowly reached his hand to her back but before his hand even made contact she was up and walking quickly out of the room._

"_Follow her!" Haley all but ordered and Lucas just looked at her, "Lucas Brooke has been your best friend for years talk to her damn it!"_

"_I can't Haley, she doesn't want to talk to me, and she doesn't want anything to do with me." Lucas sighed falling back into his seat and like Brooke felt his leg bouncing._

"_I love you Lucas but you are such an asshole!" Haley hissed at him as she too jumped up following her best friend._

"_Lucas you understand why they are upset and angry with you." Nathan told his brother as Lucas shook his head._

"_I know that Nathan, I know that I am a completely asshole. I know that I hurt her and I know exactly what she is feeling ok." Lucas growled._

"_Well you don't really know because you did it Lucas, and you have Jackie. Brooke has no one."_

"_You know Nate, I feel shitty enough I don't need you adding to it!" Lucas snapped as he also stormed out of his class not even caring about anything anymore, not caring until he turned the corner seeing the scene he didn't want to see._

"_Brooke its fine." Haley tried to console her friend, "It's all fine."_

"_No its not Haley, you don't get it. You just don't." Brooke cried and Haley quickly pulled her into a hug, "I hate him Haley."_

"_Brooke you don't mean that." _

"_No I do, I hate him! I hate him so much!"_

_Flashback Over_

Those words echoed in his head for months. Those three small words killed him more than anything else in the whole world.

"Luke man I'm sorry." Grayson said feeling bad he pushed it and pulling Lucas out of his thoughts.

"I know man I'm sorry I snapped, it's just I missed her." Lucas shrugged sadly "And on top of all that I treated her so bad, not only did I end our friendship but I broke her in so many other ways but as soon as I needed a place to stay she said yes. No questions asked just like that she opened her home to all of us and I realized that I was such an ass."

"But you said so yourself Luke, she has a good heart. I mean did you see her face when you said you and Jackie broke up?" Lucas just shook his head no "It went straight to concerned and worry. I mean clearly Jackie treated her bad but as soon as she found out she jumped into best friend mode and wanted to make sure you were ok. So ok maybe you have messed up in the past with her but I think it is clear that you two are still best friends and love each other." Grayson smiled at his best friend who just nodded "Now you just have to figure out if that love is a best friend love or something more."

"Grayson we never dated, Brooke and I are just friends; we have always been just friends." Lucas said stressing the friends part "Plus you see that ass over there that she is dancing with, yeah that's her boyfriend."

"Yeah well I don't like him."

"Yeah me neither, I don't think anyone really does. I mean like that blowing up on her because I was using her bed, and she wasn't even in the house." Lucas said still thinking it was dumb.

"Yeah and that one night stand thing." Grayson added.

"I know right man; I mean why was he so pissed at something that happened in high school before he even knew her." Lucas agreed.

"I know, but clearly from what Rachel said earlier she doesn't like him either."

"I know and he isn't even Brooke's type." Lucas said looking over at them.

"What's Brooke's type?" Grayson asked thinking Lucas was more jealous then being the protective friend.

"I don't know, but not that guy." Lucas answered not taking his eyes off his best friend, well form best friend.

"Yeah." Grayson said looking over at Brooke and then at Lucas who was staring at her. There was definitely something about those two. There was more to their story and there was more then what Lucas let on his feelings were for her. The way Lucas was looking at her now there was definitely more and he really wanted to know, and he was going to find out.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews so far they are great and I really enjoying reading them. **

**You are all great :D**

**Thanks for reading and Review this chapter please c(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews so far. They have been really great and I enjoy all of them. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and like the rest review.**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Brooke laid in her bed after a long night of clubbing. She was tired; really tired but just couldn't sleep. Her legs and feet were tired and sore from dancing but her mind was racing. She couldn't help but think about the way Grayson talked about his girlfriend, the way his face lit up and how his day was made when she invited her here. Max didn't do that, he wasn't excited to hang out, he didn't light up when she walked in the room and she was beyond jealous. Why didn't she have that? Why didn't she have a love like that? Why didn't she have love at all?

"Ugh!" she groaned sitting up in her bed seeing it was almost 4 and she needed some warm tea to relax her some. She pulled herself out of her bed and walked into her kitchen and warm her up some tea so she would hopefully be able to sleep.

"Brooke?" she heard someone whisper through the low dimmed room and she looked up to see a shirtless, yawning Lucas in the door way. Honestly him just standing there in his pajama pants and nothing else, with his hair going every which way made her stare, stare just a little too long. "Brooke?" he repeated.

"Oh…umm…" she paused breaking her gaze from his nicely toned and slightly tanned body "umm… what you doing up?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep and saw the light come on so thought I would see who it was." he shrugged as he shuffled his feet into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Here…" Brooke smiled handing him her cup of warm tea and he took a sip as she jumped up on the counter next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"What you thinking about?" he yawned taking another sip of her tea then handing it back to her as she takes a sip.

"Just Grayson…" she told him and he gave her a weird look "I mean the way he was so happy about his girlfriend coming, it's cute and sweet."

"That was really cool of you B." he whispered turning to look at her "That you would do that for someone you wouldn't even know. Very much like the old Brooke." he smiled squeezing her leg then letting his hand linger there.

"Do you not like the new Brooke?" she whispered with a sad smile placing her chin on his shoulder. "Because sometimes I don't know if I like her."

"I love the new Brooke," he smiled rocking into her "I love the way you stand up for yourself, I love how you have become this amazing woman, and I won't even lie to you Brookie I love this hot you." He grins and she laughs rocking back into him "But I always thought you were beautiful." He told her and they locked eyes staring for a little too long until Brooke finally broke the gaze. "But honestly I never had a problem with the old Brooke, and this new one is great, as long as you keep the old ones heart."

"That's what Nate said." She whispered looking down running her finger across the rim of her cup.

"Well I think tonight, well I guess technically last night you proved that Brooke is still there." he smiled and she nodded handing him her tea as he sipped it some.

"Luke what happened?" Brooke asked and he just looked at her "With you and Jackie?"

"Oh…" he sighed this time him playing with the rim of the cup as he thought about it "She cheated on me." he whispered and didn't even have to look at her to know her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"She what?" Brooke asked shocked.

"I don't really know what happened, I mean I guess we were happy, well I thought we were but then I came to her dorm one night and some other guy was there." he explained and though he tried to hide it Brooke could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke…" Brooke sighed rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I mean I guess we had it coming. Even when I thought we were all happy I always knew it wasn't right. I knew something was up and I guess that guy just confirmed it all." Lucas shrugged sadly.

"I'm sorry Luke…I know it hurt you." Brooke sighed running her hand through his messy hair.

"It's ok guess it was like karma or something." he whispered.

"What you mean karma?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well she hurt me was just karma for me hurting you…" he smiled sadly looking up at her.

"Luke I'm over that, I have been over that and just because you stopped being my friend doesn't mean you deserved to get cheated on." She tried to reassure him but he just shook his head at her.

"I'm not talking about hurting you that time Brooke." He tells her and she looks down.

"Luke you didn't hurt me…" she whispered but keeping her head down.

"Tell me I didn't…" he told her but she just kept looking down "Look at me…" he said turning her face to look at him "Look me in the eyes and tell me that after that night. That after it all end you weren't hurt."

_Flashback_

"_I think I am a little drunk…" Lucas laughed falling on his bed. His father had just thrown one of his many annoying parties forcing both Lucas and Nathan to come. However both only agreed to go if Brooke and Haley came and being the best friend and girlfriend they are they said of course. Lucas and Jackie were once again on a break about some fight he didn't remember, so after the party and Nathan went home with Haley he came back to his house and just let Brooke crash with him._

"_I think you are right Broody…" Brooke giggled falling next to him. _

"_You look really pretty tonight." He whispered looking over at her in a short black dress that was riding up while she moved on his bed making his breath catch in his throat staring at her._

"_You just think that because you are drunk…" Brooke laughed pushing his face away then rolling over to face him._

"_No I'm not. I always think you are pretty…" he smiles brushing her hair out of her face and letting his arm rest around her waist "You're my Pretty Girl."_

"_I like that name." she giggles as they both lay there in silence both eyes closed and his arm still around her. Brooke flickered her eyes open to look at him as he rested his eyes "Hey Lucas…" she whispered and he slow opened his eyes to look at her. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything Pretty Girl…" he smiled as his thumb rubbed softly on the thin material of her dress._

"_Umm….what's…well…ok...What's it like?" she stutters out and he just looks at her confused, "To...Um...What's it like to have sex?" she whispers out and his eyes widen to look at her now completely awake._

"_Are you thinking about having sex with someone? Who?" he asked in a little over protective tone that made her roll her eyes at him. _

"_No...I'm...I'm not I just wanted to know what it is everyone talks about so much. What it feels like." She tells him and sees him relax some._

"_Well I don't know, I mean I guess it depends on who it's with and stuff."_

"_Like if they are experienced or not? And if I care about them and stuff." she asks and he just nods, "So my first time I want someone who has had sex before…" _

"_Umm…well I personally don't want you ever having sex…" he teases and she just rolls her eyes._

"_I'm serious Luke."_

"_I know, it's just you are so sweet and innocent and I don't want some guy to take advantage of you. I don't want some guy sleeping with you and never talking to you again and hurting you like that." he tells her and she nods, "You're my Brooke, my Cheery." He smiled rubbing her cheek "My Pretty Girl…" he whispered._

"_What if it was a friend?" she whispered looking down not looking at him._

"_What you mean a friend?"_

"_Like what if my first time was with a friend, like a best friend…" she says looking up locking eyes with him and he gives her a look she really can't read, "They say your first time is special, you want it to be with someone you love and trust. Well I love and trust my best friend."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_I love and trust you…" she whispers and he just keeps staring at her but still having yet to remove his arm from her side, from holding on to her tight and though he was staring at her shocked his face was insanely close to hers and Brooke could fill his warm breath that still smelled a little of alcohol mix with hers. "Please say something." she begged as she took her hand and gently rubbed his cheek. "Please Luke."_

"_I…I wouldn't want to hurt you…" Lucas whispers back to her, "I wouldn't want to take something away from you that is so special. I wouldn't want you to regret it."_

"_I wouldn't…" she tells him shaking her head "I wouldn't regret it. I want to. I want to do this" she tells him rubbing his cheek, "I want you to be my first."_

_Lucas laid there a second thinking about what she said, taking in everything that she had said. Would this be wrong? Would being with Brooke now be wrong? He didn't have a girlfriend, she didn't have a boyfriend, they were both single, they both loved each other, just not in the way Brooke should love someone when she has sex for the first time. Even if she doesn't think it will hurt her now in years to come when she has a boyfriend, she may wish it was him who was her first not him, not her best friend._

"_Lucas…" she said pulling him out of his thoughts to look at her, but Brooke didn't give him time to speak. She just slowly pushed her lips against his and at first it shocked Lucas, but not because she did it but because how good it felt, how it felt right. He was also a little shocked about how good Brooke was at kissing since her boyfriends list is well none, so he was sure she hadn't kissed a lot of guys._

_He rolled them over so he was on top of her and let his tongue graze her bottom lip until she parted them enough for his tongue to enter and she let her hands slowly trail down his chest to unbutton his shirt until his hand grabbed hers to stop her making her nervous. _

_He pulled away from her lips both breathing heavily and both hearts racing "Are you sure?" he asked. And Brooke just pulled him back down kissing her and flipped them over so she was straddling him then pulling back from their kiss whispering "I'm sure." Then leaning back down and kissing him._

_Lucas let his hands rest on her bare thighs then slowly running up under her dress and felt the goose bumps underneath his hands that he was giving her. Again Brooke started to unbutton his shirt but this time he didn't stop her. Slowly pulling his shirt off Brooke let it fall to the floor then falling back on top of him and hooking her lips back on his. _

_Brooke played with his pants button unhooking them then Lucas sat up with her in his arms not letting his lips leave hers. He lets his hand run slowly down her dress unzipping it then pulling away from her long enough to pull the dress over her head but never once letting his eyes leave hers as both tried to catch their breath. Brooke bit her bottom lip nervously making Lucas smile at how cute she looked. _

_He ran his thumb softly over her swollen lips before crashing his back into them and he flipped them over so he was on top of her in just her black bra and black laced panties, and Lucas honestly could say her never realized how gorgeous Brooke was until now. Lucas kicked off his pants and moved his lips to Brooke's neck and sucking hard right below her ear. _

_Normally with girls he didn't care. He would just rip their clothes off them have sex then be done but this was Brooke. Not only is she a virgin but she is his friend, his best friend and he wants this to be great for her, something special. _

"_Lucas…" Brooke gasped and Lucas could again admit nothing turned him on so much. He wasn't sure if it was because he had been drinking or because he did love Brooke in some way but even with Jackie it never made him feel the way Brooke saying it made him feel. _

_He slowly moved kisses down her body and Brooke let out small gasp with every kiss. He slowly ran a kisses up her leg and inner thigh before pulling back up and slowly pulling of her panties and tossing them on the floor joining the rest of their clothing. He started run kisses back up her and felt her heart racing underneath him, as he slowly reached behind her back and unhooking her bra kissing her shoulder as he pulled down the strap and then letting it also join the stuff on the floor. _

_Lucas could see how freaked she got lying underneath him completely naked. Brooke has never let anyone see her naked, and that is actually what scared her most about having sex, the being naked, completely exposed to someone._

"_You're so beautiful." Lucas whispered pulling the sheet over them and felt her relax under him as he moved his lips back to hers. Brooke slid her foot up his leg and around his waist pulling his boxers down with her foot and he kicked them off with a small smile._

_He pulled off her lips as he hovered over her looking down to see if he could read her face, to read if she wanted to stop, "We can stop…" he whispered "If you want to we don't have to do anymore."_

"_No…" she said shaking her head "No I want to…I…I just don't know what I am doing." She whispered slightly embarrassed. Not that Lucas didn't know she was a virgin or anything but she was just nervous to disappoint him, that she just be real bad at this._

"_Your fine, it's all going to be fine." He reassured as he kissed her again, "I won't lie to you this may hurt you some, you sure you don't want to stop?"_

"_I'm positive." She smiled pulling him back down kissing him "I want you." She mumbled into his lips and kind of liked when she felt him smile. Lucas felt his heart race; felt his mind race with all sorts of thoughts as he slowly pushed in her and felt her body tighten around him. Brooke was actually shocked by how it felt, it hurt she wasn't going to lie it hurt really bad, but she didn't want him to know that she didn't want him to freak and stop. He waited for a few seconds before moving out of her and again slowly pushing back in._

"_Uhh…" Brooke let out but regretting it when his head shot up to look at her._

"_I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." He apologized pausing again leaning his forehead against hers "I'm not meaning to hurt you."_

"_I know…I'm fine… I really don't feel it anymore." She lied kissing him and putting his mind at ease as he slowly started to move in and out of her, pausing ever so often to look at her. But soon her face softens from the pain she felt and if it hurt Brooke would just dig her nails deeper into his back._

"_Lucas…" Brooke moaned as his speed increased, and it shocked Brooke how something that hurt so badly at first slowly turned into something that felt so good. His thrust became harder as his speed increased and Brooke locked her lips back on his letting out another small moan in his mouth not knowing it was giving him chills all over. _

_He held on to her leg as he kept pushing in her. He let out a smile in their kiss when he felt her wiggle under him trying to get him further in her, which made him feel better he wasn't hurting her anymore. Brooke never felt like this before, she never felt the tingles and like this before. She never felt her toes curl under and she never felt in her heart what she was feeling right now even if she wasn't sure what it was._

"_God Luke…" she gasped as his movements once again increased. Brooke was more than sure her nails digging in his back would leave marks all over. Marks that if he got back together with Jackie, which she was more then sure would happen, he would have to explain. Marks he would have to explain at the River Court tomorrow when they meet Haley and Nathan and the boys play a game. Marks that were from her and marks that as her nails scrapped across his hot skin made him moan._

_Her breath became quicker and she felt him grab onto her sides as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck biting down on his shoulder making him man again, "Oh god Brooke…" he let out and felt his whole body about to hit his point and just prayed to anything she hit hers soon so he wouldn't make her regret this, make her feel like she waited all this time to have sex and then it just be a big letdown._

_Lucas pulled back pushing in her hard and felt her bite down on his bottom lip with a moan. Her body arched underneath him pushing her naked body against his and she let out another moan as he pushed into her one last time then his body losing all energy in him._

_He didn't fall on top of her like he had done with many of his other one night stands because he didn't think Brooke was a one night stand. Yes ok maybe in the since that he would not have sex with her again but it was different, he cared for Brooke and it was all just different. _

_They kissed a little longer until Lucas rolled off her and pulled her so she was laying on his bare chest kissing up it slowly then planting a kiss on his lips as his arms wrapped tight around her naked body. _

"_You sure you have never done that before." He smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, and Brooke just blushed some._

"_It wasn't bad?" Brooke whispered knowing you probably shouldn't ask that but still wanting to know and since it was Lucas she felt like it was ok to question anything she was thinking._

"_No Pretty Girl definitely wasn't bad." he smiled kissing her forehead, "You ok?" he asked looking at her with worry all over his face._

"_Perfect."_

_Flashback Over_

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed looking away from him.

"Brooke I need to know. I have to know." Lucas begged but Brooke just looked up at him not sure what to say "I knew it" Lucas said jumping off the counter throwing his hands in the air "I knew I should have stopped us. I shouldn't have let it happen. I shouldn't have been such a drunken bastard and done it take something so important you."

"Lucas come here." Brooke smiled shaking her head at the blonde she loved so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her then wrapping her legs around his waist as he just placed his hands on her thighs "You didn't hurt me ok. You think if I was going to regret it I would have let it happen that night, twice I might add." She smirked and he just smiled, "You were my best friend and just like I said the other night I don't regret being with you. I would and will never regret that. Ok?" she told him and he nodded. "If anyone should say sorry it's me I mean I did ask you and I did kiss you first so stop thinking whatever you are thinking in that cute little head of yours." She laughed tapping on his head making him smile, but then the smile faded "Luke what's wrong?"

"You're lying to me." he tells her.

"What? No…" she started but stops when he just shakes her head on him.

"Yes you are Brooke, I have known you long and well enough to know when you are lying to me and you are lying now. And it's all confirmed when Rachel said the other night that he hurt her. The guy she slept with hurt her." Lucas sighed looking down as his hands rested on the side of her as she still sat on the counter.

"Luke look at me…" Brooke sighed lifting his chin to look at her, "I love you ok; you are my Lucas, my Broody, the guy I lost my virginity too." She laughed trying to make a joke but he just gave her a stern that's not funny look "Sorry not funny…But that night I wasn't hurt, I wasn't hurt that morning, or when we went back to being best friends, I didn't hurt a week later or two. None of that hurt ok?" she told him and he nodded "Want to know what hurt? I only hurt when my best friend walked into my room and left me." she confessed as a tear fell.

"I know I know I am sorry Brooke," he sighed leaning his forehead against hers "You will never know how much I regret doing that." he sighed "I wish I could take that day back. I wish I didn't lose you." He whispered locking his blue eyes on her hazel ones.

"You hurt me Luke you did but that hurt wasn't related to us being together that night." She told him again placing his face in her hands making sure he was looking at her "I would never trade being with you that night for anything in the world ok?"

"Ok." he sighed but feeling better to know she really meant it. To know she didn't regret it because he never regretted being with her, even when he questioned how she felt on it he never would take back that night with Brooke.

"I was mainly hurt I lost my Pretty Girl nickname." She shrugged and Lucas laughed. "But ok, now that we are done with this sad fest we are having." Brooke smiled spinning him around and wrapping her arms and legs tight around him "You are going to carry me to my room…" she laughed and he just rolled his eyes holding on tight to her as he lifted her off the counter and took her into her room. "Lucas!" she squealed as he throw her off his back onto her bed.

"Night Brooke…" he smiled as he started heading out of her room.

"Hey where you going?" Brooke called and he turned to look at her.

"Well now I am tired so I am going to sleep."

"You are so dumb Broody." She laughed pulling back her sheets "Come on the bed is big enough for two." She said patting her bed.

"I don't know B wouldn't Max get mad." Lucas questioned not really caring to much just not wanting Brooke to get bitched at.

"He won't care." Brooke shrugged and Lucas gave her a yeah right look "So we won't tell him. Come on Luke that sofa is too small and not at all comfortable just come sleep here, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"You sure?" he asked as he stared to make his way over.

"I'm sure, just try your best not to let your hormones get the best of you and you decided to try to get me to sleep with you again." she teased kinking and eyebrow at him.

"Oh trust me baby I don't think I would have to try to do anything." He smirked falling down next to her in the bed.

"Oh and how do you figure?" she asked rising up on her elbows to look at him.

"Because you said you thought about doing it again many times." He grinned at her.

"I did not!" she protested.

"So the other night you didn't say, _I knew exactly what was going on and it was exactly what I wanted at that time and maybe I even thought about doing it a few times later, but we didn't."_ he grinned even bigger "You thought I was good and you even wanted to do it again."

"I was a virgin I didn't have anything to compare to." She shrugged.

"How many guys have you been with since me?" he asked.

"2, the football guy and Max." Brooke told him not sure where he was going with this.

"So you have been with other guys, were either of them better?" he smirked pulling a Brooke Davis and kinking an eyebrow at her as she just sat there smiling at him.

"Shut up..." she said rolling her eyes playfully at him as she fell back on the bed and rolling over away from him "Get that stupid smile off your face."

"Can't help it. Major ego boost when a girl tells you that you are the best they ever had."

"Night Lucas…" Brooke mumbled not looking at him.

"So how many times have you thought about doing it again? Huh 1, 2, 3 times it's crossed your mind, maybe even 4." He laughed.

"I'm going to bed now." She said trying not to laugh and trying to act annoyed but she was anything but.

"Oh so more? how many more? 5, 6." he teased but she stayed quiet but he knew she was smiling next to him "Damn more than 6?"

"It's been a long four years." She mumbles still not looking at him.

"Well anytime you want to go again just let me know." He said all flirty like and even with her back to him he knew she was rolling her eyes at him and blushing.

"Go to bed Lucas." she laughed hitting him in the face with her pillow.

"Ok…ok…" he laughed flipping over on his side to sleep and they both stayed quiet, "Brooke…" he called.

"Lucas you say one more thing I swear…" she said in a joking way.

"No… I was just going to say you were pretty great too…" he confessed and felt her flip over to look at him surprised.

"Even better then Jackie?" she questioned as he flipped over to look at her.

"If you promise to never tell her because she will kick my ass even if we aren't together, but yes you were better than Jackie." He smiled. "I don't know it was different."

"Different?" she questioned "Like bad different?"

"No not bad different just being with you was…" he paused looking for the right words, "I don't know it just different, made me feel different. But definitely in a good way."

"Well Yay for me." she grins making him laugh.

"And maybe I might have thought a couple but only a couple of times doing it again…" he confessed and Brooke loved his innocent act he was trying to put on.

"Oh so two just wasn't enough for you?" she teased and now he rolled his eyes at her, "It's ok I guess people are just good at things and with me once a guy has some he just can't get enough."

"You are so cocky…" he joked and she just laughed.

"Yeah well you know..." she smiled locking eyes with him again and noticed him giving her a weird look she couldn't read but decided to ignore it, "Umm…well night Broody." Brooke smiled leaning over giving him a soft friendly peck on his lips, but soon regretting when she felt the shock and chills take all over her body and quickly flipping away from him, letting her fingers graze over her lips.

"Yeah…" she heard Lucas whisper "Night Pretty Girl."

* * *

**Well here you all go. I hope you review and let me know what you think and not hate me for this chapter. Which I don't think ya'll would but I don't know haha **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys seriously all the review so far for this story is great and all the story alerts. I love them all so thanks so much. I hope you all like my new chapter and also check out my other two stories. I have a new one up I hope you like :D**

**

* * *

**

Brooke woke up smiling, she was surprised by the feeling she got giving Lucas that small kiss but shook it off as meaning nothing, she felt nothing just all the talking and stuff. Of course she would feel that she hasn't kissed him in years, this boy took something major from her so why wouldn't she feel a little ting of passion from his kiss.

Brooke has only slept with three guys her whole life and sadly the two she actually dated didn't compare to the one she didn't. Lucas was different then the other two, the way he held her, looked at her touched her kissed her all of it was different. When she is with Max it is just not like a chore because she enjoys it but it's like just sex nothing more.

He doesn't cuddle her like Lucas or even Eli, her ex boyfriend before Max, did. He doesn't look at her or touch her the same he does nothing the same, it is all just sex. Just clothes off, a few moments of pleasure and then done, he is out of the bed or rolls over to his side of the bed and going to sleep.

"What you thinking about?" she heard a groggy voice ask and she flipped over in her bed to see Lucas talking to her yet his eyes are still closed.

"How did you know I was thinking?" she questioned pulling her sheet higher up on her body trying to get comfortable.

"Because I know you better than anyone Pretty Girl. Which means I know when something is weighing heavy on your mind." he explains opening his eyes and flipping over to face her brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, "So tell me what's on going on in that little head of yours." He smiles tapping her head with his finger making her smile.

"I was thinking about…" she pauses not wanting to tell him she was thinking about him in bed, "Eli." And that isn't a real lie she was thinking about him. Eli though different then Lucas did make her feel better in bed then Max. He did hold her after and kiss her different then Max. She didn't get the feeling she got when Lucas did it but she still felt more cared for by him.

"Umm…who is Eli?" he asks a little confused.

"Eli was the guy I dated before Max."

"Oh…well why are you thinking about him? Do you miss him or something?" Lucas's ask but she shakes her head no and he worries him the sad look on her face, "Brooke talk to me."

"He doesn't hold me like Eli did." She frowned picking at a piece of thread on her bed, "He doesn't hold me or kiss me. He doesn't touch me or look at me the same talk to me he doesn't do anything like Eli did."

"Brooke I…I don't know what you mean?"

"Lucas I have been with Max for months and sometimes I don't even think he cares if I am around him or not. Eli never made me feel like that. He always had me up on this like pedestal all the time. He had these muscular arms, which made since for football, but he had them and when he held me I felt so safe all the time. Max doesn't give me that feeling."

"Then why are you with him Brooke? I mean if you want that Eli guy then be with him. If you love the guy…"

"That's the thing I didn't love him." Brooke interrupted and Lucas looked at her confused, "Eli was perfect seriously he could have been the most amazing guy I have ever met. He held doors open for me, and pulled out my chair when I sat down. He was gorgeous and he made me happy, he made me happy but I never had feelings for him. I tried so hard to love him, he even told me he loved me but I never felt it and it pissed me off so bad."

"So he was the perfect guy just not so perfect for you." Lucas says and Brooke nods biting her lip and staring at the bed not looking at him, "Hey what's going on?" he asks lifting her chin to look at him and letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"I just…" she sighs flipping over on her back to stare at the ceiling and playing with her hands, "I just feel like I will never find _it_. You know."

"Brooke you are going to find _it_. You are to amazing not to find it." He smiles over at her but she just shakes her head no.

"Lucas I still haven't found a guy who just makes me all stupid you know. I haven't found the guy who looks at me like Nathan looks at Hales. Or how Grayson talks about Molly and I just..." she frowns looking over at him, "Luke what's wrong with me? Why can't I find a good guy that I actually like? One like you or Nate or even Liam or Grayson. You are all amazing guys and I just can't seem to find one of my own. I have changed so much over the years. I have changed my look, my style, my personality I have changed it all and still don't have a good guy. I mean they don't like the old Brooke clearly and they don't like the new one. So who the hell am I supposed to be now huh?" she growls looking back up at the ceiling, "I am afraid of being alone forever."

"Ok look at me…" he orders but she just stays focused on the ceiling, "Brooke Penelope Davis look at me." he repeats but she just shakes her head no, "Fine…" he shrugs rolling over so his body is on top of her.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she laughed as he placed his hand over her shoulder, one knee between her legs and the other on the right side of her leg, just so all his weight is on her.

"Well you want to focus on the ceiling now that I am lying on top of you, you have to focus on me." he smiled proudly and she just laughed shaking her head, "You're beautiful." He whispers gently touching her cheek.

"Luke…" she sighs but he doesn't let her talk.

"No listen to me. You are beautiful and smart. You have an amazing body that I personally have seen every inch of so don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. Your eyes are like so beautiful and every time I look in them I can see like your soul, I can see everything you are feeling and thinking. I love your dimples that are so adorable because depending on how happy you are depends on how deep they get, but then the beauty you hold on the inside is just as amazing." he smiles brushing her hair back and gently holding her chin in his hand so she doesn't look away from him. "Your heart is like no other Brooke Davis. Even with everything that has happened you don't feel pity on yourself. You still put the world above yourself put no matter who above your wants. Look how quick you forgave me…"

"You're my best friend Lucas I couldn't stay mad at you forever." She whispered gently running her hand through his hair again wishing Max gave her the feeling Lucas, Lucas who is her best friend was giving her right now.

"No you could have. Brooke as much as Jackie treated you like trash, as much as you hated that girl and hated me being with her you never once encouraged me to end things with her. You never talked bad about her to me or told me how much better I could do. Even when Haley and Nathan jumped on me about leaving her about how dysfunctional our relationship was you never did."

"Because I love you Luke you're my best friend and all I wanted was for you to be happy."

"Even if it killed you. Did you know losing you hurt a hell of a lot worse than losing her? When I caught her cheating I don't know it was almost like a relief or something. I actually laughed a little."

"You laughed?"

"Yeah I laughed. She told me she was sorry it just sort of happened and as wrong as it was I told her that I didn't care because if it makes her feel any better I cheated on her also."

"Luke you cheated!" Brooke freaked making Lucas laugh more and she felt his chest vibrate against hers as he did.

"No I didn't but she doesn't know that. I was hurting a little so I wanted to hurt her a little so I might have sort let it slip we slept together."

"You told her that?"

"Like I said I was hurt so I wanted to hurt her even if it was wrong."

"Why would that hurt her?" Brooke asked knowing it was a dumb question Jackie hated her so of course that would make her mad.

"She had this crazy idea in her head that we were like supposed to be together. She would ask all the time if me and you ever dated, if we ever did anything because we were to close. We flirted too much, we stared to long and that we were both too embarrassed to admit it. So I guess when I walked in on her and him I was like well hell why not. I didn't feel bad about it, no guilt for ever being with you so why not tell, why not let her know that at some point while me and her where dating I was with you."

"But it only happened that one night Luke. I mean it's not like we had an ongoing thing."

"Yeah only because we were never alone long enough to let it happen again." he smirks and she lets out a small smile.

"Yeah that's true."

_Flashback_

_Brooke smiled waking up with Lucas holding her. She smiled huge and not because she was like oh my god I had sex with some guy I love so much but just because him holding her is just an amazing feeling. She hears his phone going off on the night stand and was a little disappointed when he let go of his hold on her reaching over to answer it and her losing that feeling._

"_Hello?" he growled into the phone clearly not happy about being woken up, "Oh yeah sorry…I umm…I forgot." He frowned some but then looked at Brooke underneath him and smiled, 'Hi' he mouthed making her giggled and mouthing 'hi' back tracing over his lips with her index finger and laughing more when he traps it between his teeth, "Oh what?" he asked releasing Brooke's finger and listening to his brother, "No I dropped her off at home last night I will pick her up on the way….Tell Hales to relax I am sure she is asleep we all drank a little too much last night." Brooke laughs at his eye roll as he talks to who she knows is probably his brother, but what surprises her is when he leans in to kiss her again._

"_Yeah…" he says in the phone but still kissing her. His tongue grazes over her lip and Brooke's eyes are just wide open looking at him but after the shock kind of subsides places her hand on his cheek kissing him back, "Mhmm…ok be there soon." He mumbles kind of ignoring his brother and hanging up the phone kissing Brooke a little longer before pulling back, "How you feeling this morning? I mean are you ok?" he asks rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip and staring into her gorgeous hazel eyes._

"_Yeah I'm really great." She smiles, "Was that umm…was that Nate?" she asks but smiles some as she watches his eyes roaming all over her body but mumbling an yeah, "Did he want to meet or something?"_

"_What?" Lucas asks taking his eyes off her for a second and actually listening to her talk, "Oh yeah he said we were supposed to meet him and Hales at the River Court. He said Hales has been trying to call you all morning."_

"_Oh I didn't even hear my phone." She says sitting up making him ease off her; pulling his sheet close around her and grabbing her cell phone, "Yeah I have two text and two missed calls. I didn't mean to sleep so long."_

"_Yeah I guess last night kind of took all the energy out of us." He smirks making Brooke grin, "But it was definitely worth it." He smiles leaning over kissing her gently._

"_Yeah definitely." She smiles, "Luke we are ok right? I mean things aren't going to be weird between us or anything right?" Brooke asked hoping she didn't ruin the best friendship she has ever had._

"_Yeah Pretty Girl we are going to be ok." he smiles, "But now let's head out before Haley sends out a search party." He laughs moving to get off his bed but Brooke grabbing his arms stopping him.._

"_Yeah and Luke you aren't going to tell Nate right?"_

"_Are you going to tell Hales?"_

"_No." the both said together making both them laugh. The both sat smiling at each other, smiling a little too long before Brooke broke it and climbing off his bed to get dressed. Lucas followed and soon they both left and headed to the River Court._

"_About time you two showed up. Damn what have you been doing all morning?" Nathan laughed giving Brooke a hug and doing that knuckle punch thing with his brother._

"_Sorry I over slept and didn't hear my phone going off." Brooke shrugged walking over to where Haley was sitting on the picnic table as the boys started talking about something, "Hey girlie girl what is up with you?" _

"_Nothing…" Haley said giving Brooke a look Brooke has never gotten from her best friend before._

"_Hales why you giving me that look?" Brooke asks leaning back some looking at her._

"_Something's different." Haley said giving her a questionable look. She has known her best friend for years and never seen this goofy smile and this weird glow before._

"_Umm…how so?" Brooke asked moving a little uncomfortably on the table._

"_I don't know but something is." she says kind of furring her eyebrows together looking at Brooke._

_Brooke was getting a little nervous being under Haley's gaze. She thought she wiped off her dumb smile from last night but she couldn't help that it kept popping up and she couldn't help that her best friend knew her so well she knew that something was up with the smile._

_Yet she did thank everything when the guys walked over to the table laughing._

"_Hey Hales." Lucas smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek._

"_Hey Luke how is your hangover this morning? I hope it's not as bad as your brothers was this morning." She teased kicking her foot up and hitting her boyfriend playfully on the butt._

"_Actually I am feeling pretty good this morning. No sick feeling at all, not even a headache." He smiled thinking about his night, his night with Brooke. He knows it should be weird, that he shouldn't have done it but he can't help but smile at it. He also can't help every time he looks at the best friend in question he just wants to do it all over again._

"_Well that's good. My poor baby was not feeling to great at all this morning." She fake frowned at her boyfriend who just laughed._

"_Yeah but I am feeling fine now so let's play a game." Nathan laughed pulling his shirt over his head tossing it to his girlfriend as Lucas did the same but gave his to Brooke._

"_Thank you Cheery." He smiled giving her wink._

"_No problem Broody." She smiles at him taking it and folding it in her lap._

"_Damn Luke what happened to you?" Nathan asked and Lucas just turned to look at him confused. Brooke's eyes just widen and had to tighten her jaw from not dropping when she looked at Lucas back. She had no clue she had done that to him, she left scratches and even a small but mark on his shoulder._

"_What you mean?" he asked._

"_Luke did you and Jackie makeup?" Brooke questioned and Lucas just turned to look at her completely confused, "I mean Broody you back is a mess." She says spinning him back around and running her finger over his marks, "Look Hales." She said as Haley leaned over looking._

"_Luke tell me you didn't get back with her." Haley growled as she examined her best friends back._

"_Oh umm…no we didn't. Just some girl from Dan's party." He lies._

"_Well she must have been hell of a good time you back definitely has got some pretty marks." Nathan laughs._

"_Umm…yeah it was definitely a good time." Lucas smiled over at Brooke who just blushed some._

_Soon the game went on, the boys played and the girls talked. Both Haley and Nathan completely missed the glance their best friends shared. There wasn't many, but there were some. They weren't that big of glances just small smiles, or in Brooke's case tilting her head down and biting her bottom lip. There were some winks on Lucas's part and lots of fidgeting on Brooke's part. She didn't know why she moved so much it was just like if she stayed still too long she would start to think about the night before and when she did that she would honestly get a little hot and bothered by it. _

_She knew it was just a onetime deal, well not really one time but one night but that didn't mean she didn't want it to happen again. She wasn't sure if it was the wants to have sex again or have sex with Lucas again but it was definitely something she wanted to happen just not sure which one._

"_Ok I think we are out. I have to get to work and Nathan you need to finish your homework." Haley told him in a motherly tone._

"_Why did I start dating a tutor again?" Nathan teased winking at his girlfriend and taking a sip of his water._

"_Because all Haley James has to do is smile at you and you go all stupid." Brooke says and Lucas just nods in agreement._

"_Yeah that's true." He laughs grabbing Haley's hand helping her off the picnic table, "Ya'll have fun we will see you all later. Bye guys." Nathan says giving Brooke a friendly peck and giving his brother a manly hug._

"_Bye loves. Brooke I'll text you later." Haley smiles kissing Brooke's cheek and giving Lucas a hug and peck just like her boyfriend did to her best friend, before walking off._

"_So…" Lucas said turning to look at Brooke, wishing to everything he could look at her again without picturing her naked, "You doing anything today?"_

"_No I am free for the day." She shrugged jumping off the picnic table and looping her arm through Lucas's as they walk to his car._

"_Well good you can hang out with me today. Mom is working and Uncle Keith has some job interview thing and you know I hate hanging by myself." He shrugs opening up her door as she climbs in._

"_True very true." She laughed as he got in and they headed home._

_The ride back to Lucas's was pretty much normal nothing awkward nothing different. They just laughed, talked, listened to music. It was just a normal Brooke Lucas hang out but then at the house that's when things weren't all Brooke Lucas best friend like._

_Honestly anyone could notice how much sexual tension was in the room, yet again neither knew if it was because they want each other or because the night before was just fun. They both sat on the couch Lucas at one end watching some old basketball game while Brooke was stretched out with her feet in his lap reading a magazine. _

"_Mmm…" Brooke let out as Lucas started to massage her foot._

"_What was that?" Lucas smirked over at her raising his eyebrow._

"_Nothing…" she lied as she tried to focus on the page she was reading but realized the more Lucas rubbed her foot the harder it got, "Ok I have read the same line like 5 times." She said slapping the magazine down in her lap._

"_Well I'm sorry." Lucas apologized dropping her foot in his lap staring at what was on TV and Brooke quickly realized she missed his touch. She sat a second just staring at him as he stared at the TV with a small smile playing on his lips._

"_Hmm…" Brooke hummed to herself crawling on the couch over to him, "Luke…" she whispered leaning close to his ear and smiled even bigger when she saw him swallow hard but still trying to focus on the game, "You know…" she let her raspy voice whisper in his ear as she slid her hand up his leg and rubbing the inside of his thigh making him let out a small groan as she bites his earlobe, "We could do it again." she tells him and he looks over at her casting a glance at her lips and not even thinking when he licked his lips, "I mean if you want." _

_Lucas doesn't even speak just grabs on the back of her head pulling her into him and kissing her deep and hard. Brooke lets out a small giggle as the lean back on his couch not letting their lips leave each other. Both knew it probably wasn't the best idea to do this again, hell it probably wasn't a good idea to do it the first time but for some reason they both wanted to, wanted it. Lucas's hand ran up her body holding on to her hip as Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Lucas's tongue wrestled with Brooke's and let out a small grunt when she bit down on his bottom lip and sucking on it. He let his hands and lips move from her body long enough to pull his shirt over his head tossing it on the floor then dipping back down kissing her again but this time kissing her neck. Brooke's hands worked on taking off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans then moving her hands to his neck pulling him closer._

"_Luke…" she gasped out and he smiled biting down on some skin above her collar bone before pulling back and pulling her shirt off then kissing her again. "Luke let's…let's not do this on your couch." She mumbled against his lips and he nodded picking her up. Brooke wrapped her arms tight around his neck, as her legs wrapped tight around his waist still kissing as they started to stumble to his room._

"_Did you hear something?" Brooke asked as the stumbled through the living room._

"_No." he says quickly moving his lips to her neck sucking hard. Brooke swore she heard something, she thought she heard a door close but as soon as Lucas started attacking her neck she ignore all her thoughts. Well she ignored the thoughts until they were just a few steps from his bedroom and heard a freaked voice._

"_Lucas?! Brooke?!" they heard and froze bodies still entangled around each other, with swollen lips and breathing heavy, breathing heavy and half naked at that. Both stayed still a second thinking if neither moved then no one would see them but that was no hope and with their hearts racing they both turned to look at who just caught them._

_With Brooke still in his arms both gave an embarrassed smile then saying at the same time, "Hey Uncle Keith."_

_Flashback Over_

"God I was so embarrassed." Brooke cringes at the thought. It took her forever to get over the fact Keith saw her like that, Keith the man who she saw as a father saw her half naked on his nephew, his nephew who was her best friend.

"You how did you think I felt. After you left he gave me a long speech about sex. Asked what we were doing then smirked at me and goes _took ya'll long enough_." Lucas said in his best Keith voice.

"He didn't?" Brooke laughed.

"He did." Lucas also laughed as they both stared at each other, stared longer then they should especially since Lucas was still laying on top of her, "Brooke…" Lucas starts with a whisper but doesn't get out what he wants before the door flies open.

"You know this is the second time I have caught you two in a very not so friends like position." Rachel smirks as Lucas jumps off Brooke quickly.

"Oh umm…morning Rach." Brooke says sitting up on her bed looking at her best friend who walks into her bathroom digging around for something than walking out.

"If you don't want people questioning this just friends thing I would try to not be on each other." She grinned walking over to her cousin's closet and digging through it.

"We are just friends." Brooke growls a little and can see her friend rolling her eyes at her even with her back to her.

"Mhmm...just friends but just going to tell you just friends breakfast is ready and then we are going to head to the beach." She tells them walking over to the door looking at the bathing suit she just got out, "Ya'll finish doing whatever friend thing ya'll are doing, but I really only know one thing I do in a bed with a half naked guy on top of me." she smirks.

"Rachel!" Brooke shrieks making her laugh.

"Bye friends." She calls ignoring her roommate and walking out shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry Luke she is a little…" Brooke trails off trying to find a word to describe her cousin. Her cousin who can walk into her room make many unneeded comments without missing a beat and without once looking at them.

"It's ok." Lucas nods as he watches Brooke ease out of her bed and get some clothes out for the day.

"But what were you going to say?" she asks and he just kind of looks at her, "Before Rachel came in you said Brooke like you wanted to say something." she explains and he just nods sitting up in the bed.

"Umm...nothing don't worry about it." He shrugs, "I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Luke everything ok?" she asks not sure why he was fine a minute ago but different now. He wasn't sad she didn't think but his look was definitely different.

"Yeah everything's fine promise." He smiles walking over and kissing her cheek, "I'll see you in a little bit." He smiles a small smile that to Brooke now looked a little sad but she doesn't say anything just nods as he walks out leaving her behind a completely confused.

* * *

**So this I guess is a little filler. I'm sorry it took so long to update I actually had a different chapter written but the more I put touch ups to it the more I wanted to put that chapter later in the story so I put this on instead. Hope I didn't disappoint and you all enjoy and please REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas sat on the beach as all his friends played football. He watched them all but not as much as he watched Brooke. It hurt him how much she was upset about the whole Max thing. What kind of guy was he thinking that he could just make her feel unneeded? Brooke was amazing; he knew that he knew without a doubt how amazing she was. Not only was she amazing as a person she was also pretty damn amazing in the bedroom so he had no clue in hell why Max made her feel like sex was nothing. He might have only had sex with her twice that didn't mean he didn't get a clear picture of how good she was and there was no doubt she got better over the last few years.

He didn't like Max. Not at all. He didn't like how he grabbed Brooke when she got to close to the other guys or how when she was talking about something he just cut her off. Like if he didn't care about what she was saying he didn't want to have to listen to it. What an ass.

He agreed 100% with Rachel that Brooke could do better, so much better. Yet then he knew there was never anyone good enough for his Brooke. Even in high school there was never someone that could make her happy, and treat her as well as he thought she deserved.

He only remembered one guy that showed Brooke enough attention in high school to want to date her and he hated the guy. Not just hated despised.

_Flashback_

"_Who's that?" Lucas asked with a clenched jaw staring across the cafeteria at his best friend. Well formal best friend._

"_Who is who?" Nathan asked trying to follow his brother's gaze but got cut off by all the people walking around. However the stare his brother was giving he knew that the other people around weren't distracting him._

"_That ass talking to Brooke!" he snapped as he watched Brooke sitting at a lunch table and some guy with a lame skateboard talking to her. She was laughing at what he was saying but Lucas didn't care the guy looked like a loser, a loser that shouldn't be talking to his Brooke._

"_That ass would be Chase. And dude he really isn't an ass." Nathan laughed as he poked some of his food on his plate with his fork, "What is it they are serving us?"_

"_Well why is he talking to my Brooke?" he asked ignoring his brother question about their not so edible meal._

"_What did you just call her?" he heard a voice behind and rolled his eyes knowing who is was. He hated the fact that right when she walked up Brooke looked up at him. That laugh she had stopped and was replaced with a sad look, one that he knew she saw on his face too._

"_Nothing." He muttered breaking the gaze. He glanced down for just a second but when he looked back up she was looking away so he also started poking his food like his brother was doing._

"_Don't tell me nothing I heard what you said so just repeat it!" Jackie yelled so loud the entire cafeteria hushed looking at the pissed blonde with her hands on her hips giving Lucas the worst look anyone had ever seen._

"_Just sit down Jackie." He growled not in the mood to deal with her right now, not when it was about Brooke._

"_No tell me what you said damn it!" she again yelled, "I heard it so just repeat it!" the whole room was silent and Lucas looked around at everyone staring at them._

"_Well if you heard me I don't need to repeat it do I?!" he snapped standing up, "I did what you wanted Jackie! You got your way so for right now don't be a completely bitch!" he yelled grabbing his tray pushing past her. He heard all the whispers of everyone as he walked across the lunch room but he didn't care. He just pulled out his cell phone dial the number he knew by heart and hit send a text._

'_Meet me in the gym. Please!' was all he put before hitting send and slamming his phone in his pocket. He knew she got it since when he passed her table she was reading his message. She gave him a looking saying I can't as she looked over at Jackie who was sitting with all her cheerleading team trying to make her feel better after Lucas's little blow up. Lucas just shook his head as he stormed out of the cafeteria slamming the double doors as he did. _

_He paced back and forth the gym dribbling the ball as he did. The bell rang signaling lunch was over and his heart sank that she didn't come. She hadn't come to see him and all he wanted was to head home and not spend the rest of the day watching her laugh with some guy._

_He cursed once again when he missed his shot. It was probably the fifth in a row and it made him infuriated. Just about the time he was about to jog back over to grab the ball he heard the door shut. He didn't move as he stood there with a smile. His back was to whoever entered but he didn't have to turn to see who it was, he knew who it was._

"_You can't keep skipping class." Her cracking voice broke the silence and he nodded._

"_I know." he agreed with his back still towards her, "Didn't think you were coming."_

"_I know." she said repeating his words as he turned to look at her. She looked upset standing in front of him. Fiddling with her fingers she stood only a few feet away from him. He didn't like the distance between them, not the physical one of the emotional one but figuring he could only fix one right now he settled on fixing the physical one right now._

_Brooke had never seen someone close the gap between two people so fast in her life. Within seconds of him moving he was in front of her and she was wrapped up in his arms. She missed the warm feeling of his body against hers and she cursed herself for wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face in his shoulder as more tears fell._

"_I miss you." he whispers nuzzling his face in her neck missing her vanilla perfume, "I miss you so much." He repeats feeling her nod in his arms as he holds her tighter._

"_Were ya'll fighting." She questioned and he nodded like she did to him, "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't." he said "Don't be sorry. Nothing is your fault. None of it." He told her and she just nodded as they stayed still him holding her and her buried in his body._

"_I've missed you too." She finally whispers back to him and feels him kiss the side of her neck before pulling away from their hug but keeping his hands holding onto her tight._

"_Who is that guy?"_

"_Just a friend." she told him but he just gave her a questionable look, "He is. He listens to me, talks to me. Makes me laugh, makes me feel good about myself, he is just a good friend. We do things…"_

"_Like we use to do." he interrupts her._

"_Don't make me feel guilty about having someone else in my life." she said a little annoyed, "That's not fair, not even a little. He is here because you aren't."_

"_Are you…are you sleeping with him?" he asks feeling his heart break with having to ask that question. Having to ask his best friend if she is sleeping with some random guy._

"_Lucas you can't ask me that." she growled a little stepping away from him as his hands dropped to his sides, "You aren't allowed to ask that."_

"_I just want to know Brooke. I don't like the guy. I don't trust him."_

"_You don't know him!" she yelled._

"_I do know him! He is a guy meaning he will hurt you! He will sleep with you and then break your heart!"_

"_What kind of like you!?" she hissed walking away from him grabbing the basketball, "What is he going to sleep with me, pretend to be my friend maybe fake care about my feelings then just leave me?!" she cried out to him, "Well trust me Lucas I think I'll be ok. Whatever he does will hurt a hell of a lot less then what you did!"_

"_Don't you dare!" he snapped grabbing her by the arms, she tried to pull away but he just yanked her more into him, "Don't you ever say I don't care about you Brooke! What happened between us happened and maybe I should have stopped it but it happened and honestly even if you do I don't regret one second of it!" he yelled and saw her flinch some at his tone which upset him because he was so tired of hurting her, "God damn it Brooke don't you get how hard this is for me?"_

"_It was your choice Lucas." she frowned pulling once again away from him, "It shouldn't be hard it was all your choice."_

_Flashback Over_

His choice or not it still hurt, it all hurt like hell and sometimes when he sits here he still feels the pain just a bit. He could only imagine what Brooke felt.

"What you not going to play?" Grayson asked walking over sitting next to his best friend on the beach. He was having fun with everyone but really counting down the hours until his girlfriend's flight got in and right now it was supposed to be 9 tonight which completely sucked.

"You ever wonder…" Lucas trailed off staring at Brooke a few more minutes before looking away, "You ever wonder if what you feel for someone has always been there or just all of a sudden popped up."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Grayson told him honestly a little confused but Lucas didn't explain just turned to look back at Brooke. She was running down the beach with Max right on her tail and before he knew it he had her wrapped in his arms giving her a kiss and giving Lucas a groan, "What do you feel for Brooke?" Grayson asked and Lucas just shook his head shoving his feet in the hot sand, "I won't tell anyone just curious."

Lucas sat a second thinking about what he felt for Brooke. He use to know what he felt but after they slept together it all got complicated his feelings got complicated. "We have been best friends for year and I always knew exactly what I felt for her." he finally sighed shaking his head, "But then it all got complicated."

"Why?"

"When we were 10 she got me to have tea parties with her every Saturday." Lucas said ignoring his friend's question, "When I was 14 she talked me into giving her a kiss because she didn't want to be the only person in our group starting high school to never kiss someone. Then when we were 17 she talked me into the tattoo. It was amazing to me how Brooke Davis could talk me into doing anything. And trust me I mean _anything_." He said stressing anything. "People use to think she was like my little lap dog in high school or something. Just someone that I would say anything to and she would do it."

"Was she?" Grayson questioned looking over at the girl in questioned and noticing how the brooding blonde laughed shaking his head at her.

"Not even close." Lucas laughed, "Brooke never took my crap like ever. I mean yeah she did stuff I asked but I did the same for her all the time." he said with a dry laugh thinking about all the times the two helped each other out, "We slept together." He whispers but knows his friend hears him.

"What?!" Grayson freaked thinking he heard him wrong.

"We slept together." He repeated a little louder turning to look at his best friend, "That one night stand Max shit a brick about. Yeah that was me."

"Wow I'm...I'm a little shocked." He admitted. He thought there was something between the two but he didn't think they had sex, that Lucas was the first guy Brooke ever slept with.

"Yeah no one knows. I mean other than me and her. I think Rachel knows, I mean I'm pretty sure she does and oh yeah my Uncle Keith." Lucas laughed and saw the confused look on his best friends face, "Yeah don't ask." He laughed some more "But yeah we slept together. One more thing she talked me into." Lucas said with a dry laugh.

"What you mean talked you into it?"

"I don't know it was just one night and I had broken up with Jackie for about the millionth time. Brooke was over and she started talking about sex. Like what it was like and I of course freaked afraid she wanted to have sex with some guy but she said no that she was just curious. That's my Brooke always curious."

"I thought you said she wasn't your Brooke." Grayson teased remembering the last time they were on the beach playing football.

"No I said she wasn't my girl." He corrected and Grayson just laughed shaking his head not seeing the difference, "But I don't know her being my Brooke I never wanted her to have sex and if she did it had to be someone she trusted and loved and she said what about me. Of course you can see my shock but I don't know after she kissed me I just didn't stop us."

"Well I know she doesn't regret it but do you?"

"Not a second of it." Lucas answered without needing a second to think "I just wonder if in high school I was jealous and over protective of her because I loved her like a best friend or because I felt something completely different."

"What would you being feeling?" he asked thinking he already knew the answer if Lucas was staring at Brooke the way he was.

"I don't even know." he shrugged, "All I know is I don't like Max touching her. I don't like him near her and I don't like that he makes her feel beneath him because Brooke is beneath no one."

"Then you tell her that." Grayson said like it was that simple.

"I can't just tell her to break up with her boyfriend because I don't like the asshole."

"No I'm pretty sure you can. I am more than sure you can tell her what you're feeling and thinking and she will break up with him. I honestly think she is just with him because he is here, he is safe and he won't hurt her because I don't think she really likes the dude."

"Yeah." Lucas shrugged thinking only if it was the easy. He wishes he could just tell Brooke to dump Max but he knows unless he can give her one hell of a reason to she won't because she is just stubborn as hell. She would flirt with a guy all the time in high school if Lucas told her to stay away. She would never really listen to him, but then again he didn't know if things were different. If things with Max were different.

"I don't know what you're thinking man. I don't know if you're just lonely and Brooke is here or if you actually have feelings for her that are more than friendly but I say you figure them out and when you do let her know." Grayson shrugged standing up and brushing the sand off him, "Just figure out what you feel man." He said walking off to join his other friends.

"Broody why you sitting her all alone?" Brooke asked skipping over and sitting in the place Grayson just got up from.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" she asked as she reached over wiping her hand on his cheek getting off some sand that was close to his eye.

"Grayson thinks I'm lonely." He tells her resting his arms on his knees.

"Luke I don't want you lonely." Brooke sighed some, "Are you still hurting from Jackie?"

"Definitely not." Lucas answered quickly but meaning it truthfully but Brooke took it as lying.

"Lucas if you want to talk come find me. I mean we kind of share a bed." she teases rocking into him making him finally crack a smile, "I love you Broody." She smiled.

Lucas sat there a second looking at her smiling face. She was perfect, always knew she was but looking at her now he could see it clearly. He also wondered was Grayson right? Was he just lonely and Brooke was there, or was he feeling things that he had been questioning for awhile and if he is feeling that what is he to do. What if he confesses it for her just to jump back and he looses his friend all over again? All this is making him go nuts but when she smiled saying she loved him he couldn't help but whisper back, "Yeah…I love you too Pretty Girl."

* * *

**So one I suck since this update took forever and second I suck because this chapter is short and I think terrible. I really don't think I like it at all but I don't know. Maybe all of it is too soon. I'm not sure but review and let me know all ya'lls thoughts and I promise so much I will update so much quicker next time.**

**Oh also me and my BFF started a story together, its on FictionPress and you all should check out the link on mine or her page. We took a little bit of my idea a little of hers and bam you go **

**_Me and You and Maybe Him_**

**Its about a girl who went from no guys, to one guy to two and is completely confused. There is Calum the school playboy that graduated a year before her and who she has a past no one seems to know about and then theres Brody the new cute boy from California that caught her eye at a party. Through in some confusion, lots of sexual tension with boy and some intense jealously from all sides you got yourself a very tangled web.**

**Please check it out :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Brooke hurry up!" she felt like Max yelled at her for about the millionth time. She was trying to get ready to go out with her friends and her boyfriend wasn't happy. Yet she didn't care. Grayson's girlfriend Molly just got here and she was going to take the girl out. Screw what Max wanted.

She kind of smiled at her outfit only because she remembered when she bought it. It was a simple outfit, nothing glamorous, just a short black dress because every girl needs a black dress. It has a thin strap across the shoulders and hugs every curve perfectly stopping just a few inches down her upper thigh.

That day was definitely a good day.

_Flashback_

"_So the point behind this shopping trip?" Nathan asked not getting why every weekend his girlfriend and best friend decided they just needed another piece of clothing. Yet then again most the time they drug him and his brother around the mall for hours to get nothing. To him that was a waist of a day._

"_Dresses." Haley stated simply as she walked hand in hand through the mall with her boyfriend and best friends._

"_Didn't ya'll get dresses like I don't know last weekend for Dan's party?" Lucas questioned agreeing with his brother on the whole over shopping._

"_No Broody that was different." Brooke told him looping her arm through his and rolling her eyes like he was stupid not knowing that._

"_How so?" he asked not getting how it was different._

"_Because…" she breathed out heavy all most exasperated, _"_Last weekend's dresses were for Dan's little formal party thing. We need a dress for when you boys take us out Saturday._"

"_Did we agree to taking them out Saturday?" Nathan asked looking over at his brother._

"_Do we ever agree with anything they make us do?" Lucas asked back and Nathan just shook his head no, "But you know I really liked that dress last weekend." He smirked at his best friend getting a playful slap on the chest._

"_Shut up."_

"_What?" Haley asked._

"_Nothing." Both Lucas and Brooke said together as they strolled through the mall._

_Flashback Over_

"Brooke!" Max yelled again as he fell on the couch next to Liam and Rachel, "Damn she takes forever."

"That guy is an ass." Nathan whispered over to his best friend as he sat across the room with Haley on his lap and brother on the other side of him.

"Major douche." Lucas agreed both getting a smack from his best friend and girlfriend.

"Be nice." Haley ordered and both boys leaned back on the couch like they just got in trouble by their mom.

"Ok we ready?" Brooke asked walking into the living room all ready and looking like perfection.

"Change." Max all but ordered as soon as she walked into the room and everyone's head turned to look at him wondering if he was kidding.

"Nope don't think so." Brooke shrugged putting in her earring.

"Yeah I think so."

"Why?" Brooke asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I know you. I know when we get there you will drink and you will dance and with the way you dance you will look like a complete slut." He told her and Brooke just narrowed her eyes on him giving him a look, Lucas, Nathan and Haley knew very well.

"He is screwed." Nathan said trying not to laugh but failed when his brother let out a laugh. As soon as he heard that he let out one and as soon as they did everyone's head turned to look at them, "Sorry." he apologized biting the inside of his cheek holding back the laugh.

"Yeah we are both sorry." Lucas said sitting a second before the laugh came out again followed by Nathan's.

"What do ya'll agree that I look like a slut?" Brooke hissed giving them the look she was giving Max.

"No." they both said together.

"Then what is so funny?" Brooke asked but her face softened knowing she couldn't glare at her boys to long.

"Remember that time when Jackie called you a slut?" Nathan asked and she stood a second trying to remember.

"You slapped the hell out of her then kissed me just out of spite." Lucas told her and she stood a second thinking until remember that day too.

_Flashback _

_Brooke sat in gym picking at her nails wishing it was over. She only had a week left of high school and was wishing it was over. Does anyone know how lonely high school is when you spend the last few weeks of it really alone? Of course she had Haley and Nathan but only when they weren't around Lucas and Jackie which was never but still. Then she had Chase who was really sweet but just wasn't the same. He didn't know her the same._

_Glancing up she notice her best friend, well ex best friend sitting on the other side of the gym with his girlfriend. She hated that girl, hated everything about her. From her fake nose and fake blonde hair to her fake toe nails, the girl was just a fake bitch._

_Yet the boy on her side wasn't fake. The boy on her side Brooke actually loved more than life even with everything. He just sat there chin on his hand staring off into space thinking. Not only thinking but frowning like no one she has ever seen before._

_She knew she shouldn't, it was wrong but she hadn't talked to him really in over a month since that day in the gym and she hated everything about it. So just because she really wanted to she pulled out her cell and text him._

'_Don't frown so much Broody it gives you wrinkles ;)' it was a short text that was completely random yet when she looks back at him she smiles. She watches as he fiddles in his gym short pocket tossing a glance to see where the coaches might be before pulling it out. He had a smile before he even opened the phone only because she knew her number flashed on the screen and that made her smile. She saw him toss a glance at his bitch of a girlfriend then read it._

'_Don't pick your nails down so much.' Was his response and then she smiled even bigger knowing he was also tossing glances at her._

'_Sorry nervous habit.' She responded meaning it to be a joke but saw his smile fade when he read it. She saw him text like crazy with a stern look. She also felt her heart race when she saw Jackie look over at him. She was laughing at first with her friends before her eyes traveled down at his phone. Then she felt her phone go off and not even thinking opened it reading the message._

'_Why are you nervous? Is everything ok? Are you ok? Was it that Chase guy because I don't care I will kick his sorry ass if her hurt you. I haven't seen him around that much lately. What he thinks you weren't good enough or something. Bullshit! You were better than him!' and ok though that would make her smile and feel better but when she looked up to see Jackie with her eyes narrowed on her she grew nervous. Clamping her phone shut she chewed on her lip looking down but knowing it was no point._

_She saw._

"_Alright I want a lap around the bottom!" their coach yelled and the classes got up walking down to the bottom of the court starting their normal walk. Jackie was of course by Lucas's side and next to him was Nathan. Brooke really wished Haley was in here because she would be on her side._

"_Hey Brooke." Felix a guy she has known for years smiled walking next to her. Truthfully she wished he would go away, because the guy was really annoying. She swears he only screwed with her because Jackie asked him too._

"_What do you want Felix?" she barely muttered crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Nothing just saw you walking all by your lonesome thought I would come by." He shrugged and Brooke growled even more when she heard Jackie's annoying laugh. She wondered how the hell they all got behind her when they started they were all on the other side of the gym. "Brookie why don't you ever talk to me? You're nice to everyone else but not me. It's not really fair." Felix pretends to pout._

"_That's because you are an ass." She tells him simply hearing Nathan and Lucas chuckle a little behind her._

"_Hell both Scotts can be asses and you were around them all the time." he told her and she felt her body tense up. She also was more than sure Lucas and Nathan's eyes hardened on him, "You know I always wondered how all that went down. You and the Scotts." _

"_Leave her alone Felix." She heard Nathan behind them but it didn't seem to bother Felix at all._

"_I mean were you with one, like their little sex buddy or hell both. You did hang out with them a hell of a lot since I have known you and we all know about your sleepovers at their house." He smirks moving a little closer to her placing his arm around her shoulder, "See tell me Brooke. Who was your favorite?" _

_Brooke didn't even have a moment to respond before Felix's arm was off her shoulder and his body was slammed against the wall next to them._

"_Oh I guess it was Nate." He smirks and Nathan just pulls back slamming him against the wall harder making even Brooke flinch._

"_I swear to god you talk to her, you touch her, or even look at her a way I don't like I will beat your ass." Nathan seethed not even caring if everyone was looking at them. He didn't care what went down with Brooke and Lucas she was still his best friend._

"_Nathan what is your problem?_"_ Jackie asked in her annoying high pitched voice that was like diggers in his ears._

"_Let's get one thing straight Jackie." He said turning to look at her but still holding Felix against the wall, "Me and Brooke friends. Me and you nothing. I'm not my brother, you can't tell me to stop talking to my best friend, and because I don't give two shits what you want."_

"_Oh please like anyone would really loses sleep over not being her friend." Jackie said with an eye roll, "I mean unless Felix is right."_

"_Jackie…" Lucas warned but she just held her hand up waving it at him._

"_No Nathan did you and Brookie get it on? Does Haley know you have been fooling around with Brookie here? Damn Brooke I thought you were pretty innocent but maybe you are just a closet slut." She smirked but didn't even have time to register before she felt a sting in her cheek and a loud slap causing the rest of the gym that hadn't notice Felix and Nathan's scene to look. "You bitch…" she growled stepping towards Brooke. "I swear…"_

"_Swear what? Swear you are going to kick my ass?" Brooke asked clearly not at all afraid, "Oh please try. Please try to hit me because hate to break it to you sweetheart I could break your twig of an ass. And please ask me how I might be able to do that, because I will tell you quick…" she hissed taking a step closer, "Your boyfriend. Oh yes bet you hate that don't you. The thought that your boyfriend taught me something that could break that fake face of yours. Or the fact Felix is right I have spent the night at his house and why don't you ask me where I slept. Come on Jackie ask me."_

"_Nathan get this bitch out of my face."_

"_His bed." Brooke grinned, "Yup in his bed right next to him and you know how Lucas snuggles. He really is a great cuddlier. All those times ya'll take your little breaks, or hell when you were perfectly happy I was still there. Right next to him all up close, his arms tight around me his lips brushing across my neck ever so gently."_

"_Nathan…" Jackie growl clenching her teeth together and making two fists by her waist._

"_He is really a great kisser. I bet you hate that I know that too. That I felt his lips before you. Is that why you hate me so much Jackie?"_

"_Trust me Brooklyn there is nothing about you I would want to be and there is nothing you have that I want."_

"_Except Lucas's love right?" she smirks and sees Lucas move uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye, "You hate that no matter what you do he still puts me first. That even after all these weeks all I have to do is send a quick little text and he is by my side, with me."_

"_Luke tell her that's not true." Jackie ordered._

"_Umm…"_

"_Lucas!" she yelled making even Nathan jump a little._

"_It's...it's not true." He mumbled scratching his eyebrow._

"_Aww look at that." Jackie smiled crossing her arms as if she won that argument._

"_Aww look at that…" Brooke mocked copying her move, "One more thing I know about your boyfriend that you don't. Heads up sweetie when he stutters it and scratches his eyebrow he is lying. He doesn't even know he does it. Guess that's one more thing for you to hate about me. Maybe you were right to stop us being friends, well trying to stop us not that you really could, because again I just have to snap and there he is."_

"_He doesn't care about you Brooke."_

"_Really?" Brooke questioned locking her eyes on the fuming blonde in front of her, "Broody…" she smiled knowing his head shot up too look at her without even looking at him, "You were right about Chase. Remember a few weeks back what you asked in the gym? It happened." She told him but still not looking, "Nate…"_

"_Yeah?" he smiled a little really enjoying gym today._

"_Is Luke furrowing his brow, maybe glaring at Chase as he sits on the bleacher on the other side of the gym, with an intense locked jaw and really tight fist?" she questioned and laughed a little when she saw Lucas out of the corner of her eye unclench his fist._

"_Yup he was definitely doing that." Nathan chuckled but getting a glare from his brother._

"_Your right Jackie he just doesn't care at all." She laughed stepping away from the blonde now standing in front of her former best friend, "Hey…" she smiled but he just looked over her shoulder past her clearly not happy with her, "Luke…" she said but he still didn't look at her, "Look at me." she ordered grabbing his chin pulling his face to finally look at her. She also saw how Jackie went to grab her but of course her best friend Nathan grabbing her arm to stop her._

"_What?" he growled not believing what he just found out._

"_I was just trying to prove a point." She whispered to him but he still looked at her with a face she hated, "It didn't happen I was just trying to prove a point." She repeated and felt better when his face softened a little._

"_Yeah well you could have proven it a different way." he growled walking away from her and towards the middle of the gym._

"_Looks like you messed up because he doesn't seem to care about you now." Jackie smirked but Brooke just ignored her walking towards her former best friend who was now in the middle of the gym._

"_Luke…" she called and he spun around to look at her but didn't even get a chance to speak before she grabbed onto his cheek pulling him in to kiss her. To say the atmosphere was shocked would be an understatement. People saw Brooke and Lucas kiss before, like when she was excited about something, or heading to class or a goodbye. But normally it was a small kiss on the cheek, the corner of the mouth or if it was on the lips it was a small peck. This kiss was different. No one knew how but it was different. It wasn't deepened, Lucas's hands never made contact with her body and everyone was sure he didn't even have time to react to the kiss before Brooke pulled away with a smile, "Was that a better way to prove my point?"_

"_Yeah…" he smiled looking over her shoulder to see his pissed girlfriend, "You know you just got me the biggest bitch out of my life right?" he laughed a little and Brooke nodded._

"_Sorry Broody." She giggled, "But I proved my point." She shrugged walking away leaving him in the middle of the gym. She had a big smile the whole walking through the gym and then made sure to give Jackie a wink as she reached the double doors._

"_You just made my whole week." Nathan laughed as Brooke looped her arm through his._

"_Yeah…" she smiled looking back at Lucas real quick before heading out the gym, "Just made mine too."_

_Flashback Over_

"That was a good day." Brooke smiled at the memory, "You think I could maybe invite her down here just so I could slap the bitch again?"

"I would enjoy seeing her get smacked." Molly chimed in, "Sorry Luke I never liked that girl."

"It's ok because I'm sure no one in this room liked her." he shrugged standing up, "But that is the past and I feel like I owe my Brookie her a drink. And since I personally think she looked gorgeous, I think we should head out." He smiled walking over to her completely ignoring Max, "Let's go Pretty Girl." He smiled sticking out his arm for her to take which she of course did.

"Let's go Broody." Brooke smiled as they headed out not even caring if Max got pissed because he pissed her off.

Everyone got up following them and with a laugh and head shake Grayson followed grabbing his girlfriends hand and wondering why he didn't realize what he knew sooner. In his mind it was so obvious. Those two were crazy about each other.

* * *

Around 1 that morning they were all having a pretty good time. All had a few drinks in them laughing and dancing and all just enjoying hanging out. Molly fit in quickly with Brooke and Rachel and she was actually like Haley in a lot of ways. Kind of shy when you first meet her but once you talk to her she opens up a lot more.

Max had work early in the morning so headed out early because he had to work the next morning at 7 but again Brooke didn't care she was still pissed about his little slut comment, because she was far from a slut.

"Luke dance with me." a tipsy Brooke begged jumping out of the booth.

"I don't know Brookie…" Lucas slurred a little grabbing his drink and finishing it off, "Ok now I will." He grins sliding out of the booth and taking her hand as they walked to the dance floor.

"So they are just friends?" Molly questioned nodding her head at Brooke and Lucas, "They never dated or anything just have always been great friends?"

"Yup…" Haley nodded sipping on her drink, "They have been friends longer than any of us here."

"Well…" Molly turns looking at the couple on the dance floor, "Do they know that?"

Brooke spun in Lucas's arms pushing her body against his as her backside grinded up against him. She actually felt chills as his hands started at under her arms sliding down her sides until stopping at her hips helping her body sway to the music.

"Max never dances with me like this." she confesses to him leaning her body back against his and running a tired hand through her hair.

"I don't like him." Lucas admits kissing her bare shoulder.

"Some days I don't either." She says with a little of a dry laugh.

"I think you should break up with him." Lucas finally got the courage to say not sure if he would have had that courage if he hadn't drank so much, but it was too late now it came out.

"Ok…" Brooke laughed, "I'll get right on that." she joked and after a few long seconds heard Lucas let out a small yeah with a small laugh.

"You know…" he starts saying again running his hands down her short dress playing with the bottom of her dress, "I remember this dress." He smirked in her ear making her let out a small giggle as she reached up running her hand through his hair, "And if I remember correctly I think I liked it better on the floor then actually on you."

_Flashback_

"_So what did Keith say?" Brooke asked as they stood in the dressing room. She hasn't seen Keith in a few days, not since the little thing he walked in on and to say she was embarrassed was an understatement._

"_Nothing really…" Lucas lied sitting on a small bench in the dressing room, "I told him we were just messing around and though he questioned it he just shrugged letting it be." he told her leaving out the part of where Keith gave him a long lesson on sex, a lesson about how Brooke was his best friend so he needed to think about it before he did something like that, then laughed smacking him on the back with it was about time. Yeah he definitely left out that part._

"_Good because I love Keith and I don't want him to look at me differently or think I am just some slut." She told him honestly slipping her black dress over her head and smoothing out the creases, "Alright do you like this one?" she asked examining herself in the mirror then turning to look at him._

"_I've liked all of them." He shrugged not really seeing the difference in all the ones she has tried on. They all kind of the same, black and really short._

"_Your hopeless." She rolled her eyes turning back to look at herself, "I need Hales." She said fixing her strap, "Haley are you still in the dressing room?" she called and waited for a responds._

"_Yeah Brookie." She heard Haley called back then a small giggle, "I'll be over there in a few."_

"_Longer than a few." She heard Nathan grunt a little._

"_Ya'll are sickening! What if other people were in this dressing room?" Brooke yelled as Lucas just shook his head at his brother and best friend._

"_We aren't having sex." Haley made sure to clarify._

"_Ok I don't want to know what they are doing." Brooke laughed spinning to look in the mirror running her hands through her hair and felt her body race with goose bumps when she saw Lucas step behind her with a smirk._

"_I bet I have an idea." He told her kinking his eyebrow stepping closer so his chest was up against her back. "I bet hands have been placed about right here…" he whispers running his hand up her thigh and started hiking up the front of her dress._

"_Luke, Haley and Nathan are right over there." she reminded him but his smirk just grew wider and sneakier, "Plus you would assume after the whole Keith thing you would not want to try this again."_

"_You never assume things Pretty Girl." He laughed a little brushing his lips across her neck._

"_Lucas this is such a bad idea." She told him tilting her head to the side as he started kissing up it._

"_It was probably a bad idea the first time but we still did it." he hummed against her neck and running his hand up her back unzipping her dress, "This is my favorite dress." He told her slipping the strap of her shoulder and letting it fall of her body, "Definitely my favorite." He said looking in the mirror at her standing near naked._

"_Luke…" she pouts a little trying to convince herself it was wrong. She knew it was this was Lucas, but that still doesn't mean her body was begging for him to be touching her, "We can't do this again. We shouldn't have done it the first time."_

"_You brought it up the first time. You were curious remember?" he reminded her spinning her around pushing her up against the mirror behind her kissing at her chest and up her neck, "Well now I am curious."_

"_About what?" she gasped placing her hands on his shoulders._

"_Just about how quiet you can be." he smirked in her neck clamping down on a piece of skin making her yelp a little._

"_Brooke was that you?" Haley called._

"_Yeah I stumped my toe I'm…I'm ok." she breathed out._

"_Guess you aren't too good at it." Lucas grinned and Brooke just kissed him biting down hard on his lip making him let out a growl._

"_Neither can you." She smirked back._

"_You think you're so funny."_

"_Mhmm…" she nodded, "Lucas!" she squealed as he hosted her up in the air in his arms._

"_Shh…" he hushed, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "We have to be quiet."_

_Flashback Over_

That was a fun day. Well it was until half way through their little make out session his phone started to vibrate in his pocket and when Brooke was sucking hard on his neck he pulled it out seeing it was Jackie. Too say it got a little awkward would be an understatement and with a small sad smile, an apology from Lucas he left to go meet her leaving Brooke very uncomfortable getting dressed again.

"I remember you leaving me alone." She told him spinning in his arms hanging her arm loosely around his neck.

"You told me too." He reminded her and she nodded.

"Because it was the right thing to do. We were having fun but you loved her. It was only right to go." She shrugged pulling him closer as they danced. She rested her head on the side of his as they swayed, him placing his hands on her waist as they started to dance a little too slow for the song.

"I would never leave you alone again." he confessed to her with a small whisper. He felt her body freeze up against his pulling away to look at him.

"What?" she asked confused to if she heard him right.

"I'm not going anywhere this time." he repeated and saw her smile fade into something he wasn't sure of.

"Lucas...I don't…I'm not sure what your meaning." She tells him completely confused on what was going on.

"I'm not even sure what I am saying." He says stopping their dancing and shaking his head, "I thought I knew but now I'm not sure and I'm not sure how I am saying everything or how to make it come out how I want."

"Lucas just say what you're thinking." She tells him grabbing his hand and to stop all his moving around, "It's me." she smiles rubbing his cheek, "You have always been able to tell me what you're thinking."

"You always seemed to know what I was thinking without me saying anything." He whispered to her.

"Well right now I'm not sure so just tell me."

"I don't know how that's what so frustrating." He growled throwing his hands in the air, "If I knew how I would. If I knew it was all right I would but I don't know and I don't know if saying it will mess everything up but I want to say it. I want to say it so bad."

"Well then just say it!" she laughed shaking her head at him, "Just say it." she shrugged and he stood there a second staring at her. Giving her a look she has never received from Lucas Scott before and she has gotten a lot of looks from him. It was like a mixture of a million things and it confused her so she knew it must be confusing him, "Luke…" she laughed again, "Its not hard just-" she started to say but didn't get the last word out for a reason that confused her more than anything.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but please review! I hope all this wasn't too soon but idk.**

**Thank you all for being so loyal through my lack of updates on this story and really all my others. You are all great and I love you all for them!!!**

**Review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke stood by the small island in her apartment as her best friends cooked. She had yet to register what happened the night before. Well she knew what happened but she couldn't believe it. Lucas kissed her, like really kissed her and not in the best friend kiss they have shared and not even like the kiss they shared while they slept together or fouled around. It was like a completely different thing she has never gotten from him before. It was shocking, caught her by surprised and still to this morning she had yet figure out what happened.

"So you add a little spice to the meat and a little garlic." Rachel tells Haley as they stand over the stove and cooking dinner.

"So just a little right?" Haley asked happy that someone was actually teaching her to cook; Nathan always complained her cooking was terrible and until she learned to cook a decent meal he wasn't going to put a ring on her finger. Even though Haley knew he was completely kidding she still wanted to learn.

"Yes just a little you don't want to much because it will be like an over flavor." Rachel explains both girls completely missing the pacing brunette behind them.

"I kissed Lucas!" Brooke blurts out and both girl spin to look at her dropping the spices both were holding in their hand.

"You what?!" the both yell at the same time.

* * *

Lucas sat on the beach with his friends thinking once again. What did he do? He messed up that's what he did. He messed up bad. He just got her back, he just got her friendship back and being stupid he might have lost it all over again.

Why did he kiss her? Well he knew why he kissed her he wanted too but that doesn't seem like a good reason anymore. He hadn't planned on it happening like that, he really didn't plan on anything like that happening at all. They were just standing there dancing and laughing and she said something about Max and he just saw it as an opening. Yet he should have dropped it when he said break up with him and she laughed. Yet he didn't he pushed, he let the fact he had some liquid courage in him take over his brain telling him how unbelievably wrong it was.

He knew when they saw each other it would be awkward, it would beyond weird but still he didn't know how to make it go back.

"Man the whole brooding on the beach is really starting to get old." Grayson teased as he sat down beside his once again over thinking best friend, "What's going on?" he asked looking up real quick to see Molly getting chased by Liam and Nathan down the beach for a football.

"I kissed Brooke." Lucas tell him honestly deciding Grayson is really the only one he can talk to since he knows about the whole sex thing and debating feelings thing.

"Wow." Grayson said nodding his head, "Well how did it go?"

"I think I messed up man. I mean what if I should have just let it go? Just bury all these feelings inside, I mean what if I lost her all over again? Yet this time if did, I really don't think I will get her back."

* * *

"I kissed him, well he kissed me and I am completely freaking out!" Brooke tells them again still trying to processes it all.

"When did this happen?" Haley asked.

"Last night. We were talking and dancing and I don't know he was getting weird. Like really weird saying how he wanted to tell me something but wasn't sure how. That he didn't know how to word it or how to put it and I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. I was completely confused!" she tells them as she still paces the floor not even looking at them, "Then I was just like well you could always tell me stuff and he was telling me how normally I just had to look at him and I would know."

"Did you?" Rachel asked.

"No I didn't! How was I supposed to know? We were just standing there and he had this look. Like one that was almost upset I didn't know what he was thinking or something. I didn't know what it was about so I just laughed telling him to tell me and instead the idiot kisses me!" she yells still in disbelief.

"Well…umm…what did you do?" Haley asked still trying to take in all this information. Why would Lucas kiss Brooke? They were friends, they were best friends and she didn't know much but she did know that if it was just because he was lonely and Brooke was here she would kick his ass.

"I didn't know what to do. I mean it's not every day your best friend starts rambling about things that don't make since then just kiss you!" Brooke told them falling down on the stool next to her.

_Flashback_

"_I don't know how that's what so frustrating." He growled throwing his hands in the air, "If I knew how I would. If I knew it was all right I would but I don't know and I don't know if saying it will mess everything up but I want to say it. I want to say it so bad."_

"_Well then just say it!" she laughed shaking her head at him, "Just say it." she shrugged and he stood there a second staring at her. Giving her a look she has never received from Lucas Scott before and she has gotten a lot of looks from him. It was like a mixture of a million things and it confused her so she knew it must be confusing him, "Luke…" she laughed again, "Its not hard just-" she started to say but didn't get the last word out for a reason that confused her more than anything._

_He kissed her._

_Shocked, that would be a good word, confused, freaked. All those words could classify what she thought about Lucas's lips on hers again. It wasn't like their kisses they have shared before it was different. It felt different. It wasn't like a bad different, it wasn't bad at all it just was not a kiss you share with your best friend. But then again you also don't have sex with your best friend and they have done that before._

_Brooke just stood as Lucas had one had placed on her cheek and the other ran down her body holding on to her back and pulling her closer to him. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and Brooke will blame it completely on the shock factor and the alcohol she parted them and after a few moments of his tongue messing with hers she popped back into reality pulling her lips away from his._

_She wanted to speak, she wanted to say something anything to get him to explain what just happened but she couldn't. She couldn't think of anything, so she just stood there._

_Brooke saw Lucas looking in her eyes searching for something, hell anything but she knew he saw nothing because she didn't know what she felt. Moving his other hand to her cheek he cupped both leaning his forehead against hers breathing a little heavy. Placing her hand on his chest not pushing him away but still stopping him from trying anything again she felt his heart speeding under her hand and she guessed when no words or comments escaped her lips he leaned in kissing her forehead and walking away._

_Brooke still stood there staring at the path where he disappeared and still stood frozen._

_Flashback Over_

"Have you talked to him today?" Rachel asked but Brooke just shook her head no. She really had not seen him since last night. When he disappeared from her on the dance floor she guessed he left because no one saw him the rest of the night and when she got home he wasn't there. Nathan called him and he told him he would be there soon just was thinking confusing his brother completely but Nathan said alright.

Yet when she woke up he was asleep in the back room and after she got back from her run, all the guys and Molly had gone to the beach expecting to be home very soon.

"Guys what am I supposed to do? I mean he is Lucas. He is my best friend and what if he was just drunk and didn't mean too?"

"Did you want him to mean too?" Haley questioned.

"I… I want him too…I really don't know." Brooke tells them honestly, "It's just he is Lucas and I have never even really thought about him like that before. Even after we had sex I never thought about him like that."

"What?!" Haley freaked not thinking she heard her best friend right, "You had sex with Lucas?!"

Brooke didn't know what to say, she didn't mean for that to escape her lips but it did and know there was no going back so just did what came to her mind first, "Surprise!" she smiled nervously clapping her hands together then holding them palms up.

"Holy shit Brooke! How could you not have told me that?!" she asked a little hurt her best friend; actually both best friends would keep a secret like that from her.

"In our defensive we didn't tell anyone." Brooke tried to defend but knew it was no use since her best friend looked more than hurt, "I'm sorry Hales. It was just one of those things that just kind of happened."

"You don't just kind of happen to have sex with best friend Brooke!" Haley yells and sees Brooke's whole face fall, "What?" she asks confused until she spins around seeing everyone behind her.

"You did what?" Nathan asked confused not sure he heard his girlfriend right. Brooke had sex with who? She said best friend but that couldn't be right because he was her best friend, Lucas was her best friend and he knew he never had sex with her before and he thought Lucas never did. Yet when he turns to see his brother with an almost sick look on his face he was more than confused.

"Looks like we just walked in on a really private conversation." Grayson commented grabbing his girlfriend's hand, "Why don't we all just go back...Somewhere and let these ladies talk." He suggested but no one seemed to move.

"No I think we should stay and someone explain to me what Haley is talking about." Nathan said looking at both his best friend and girlfriend, "Brooke? Haley?" he question but the both just stayed quiet, then looking at his brother, "Lucas?"

"It…it just sorta happened Nate." Lucas barely even spoke.

"That doesn't sorta happen Lucas!" Nathan yelled, "That is Brooke! That is our Brooke! Our sweet pure Brooke! How the hell does that just sorta happen?!"

"Nathan…" Brooke tries to stop him since it was her fault they slept together, "It wasn't his fault Nate."

"Don't defend him Brooke! He knew what he was doing. He knew it all."

"I know but I knew we were both drinking and I pushed it not him." Brooke told him honestly but still Nathan just shook his head.

"When did it happen?" Nathan asked but they all stayed quit, "When did it happen?!"

"It was awhile back Nate. Way back in high school." Brooke tells him and sees him stand there a second thinking.

"Before or after everything went down?" he asked still completely angered.

"It was before." Brooke barely whispered completely embarrassed this all went down right now. She was trying to figure out kissing Lucas she didn't want to talk to everyone about them having sex.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Nathan I swear it was all me! It only happened one time and I promise I pushed him. I begged him pretty much."

"You didn't beg Brooke. It was just as much my place to stop us as it was yours." Lucas said and knew Brooke would not be happy with it since his little statement didn't help the case.

"Not the point Lucas. You tried to stop us and I told you I didn't want too. Don't be mad at him Nathan. If anyone you should be mad at it should be me." she told him a little upset but preparing herself for Nathan to yell at her now. It actually really scared her because never in the years she has known Nathan Scott has he ever raised his voice to her and she wasn't sure how she would handle it.

"That doesn't matter Brooke." He says and it shocked Brooke a little. She looked up at him and he was now standing in front of her and his face didn't even look upset with her, "Even if when it happened because you were drinking and you pushed it. It doesn't matter. I am not even mad ya'll had sex and didn't tell me because honestly when me and Haley had our break up I did stuff I wish I never did. Stuff I know Haley wishes I never did." He told her and saw his girlfriend look down. Even being together from a young age they had a break up and in that break up Nathan got stupid drunk for about a week straight and did stupid stuff that he knew hurt Haley when he confessed them to her but then she took him back.

"Nathan I don't get it." Brooke told him not getting how what he did was like what she did.

"What I am saying is that sometimes stuff just happens. I get that. You get caught in a moment, you have a few drinks in you and it happens. I'm not mad about that. I mean don't get me wrong do I think that ya'll having sex is ok with me? No I don't think at all because you are our Brooke and at the time you were the sweet innocent girl but I can't judge you at all on that. You are your own person and make your own chooses. Yet what I don't agree with is what you did." Nathan said changing his whole tone with Brooke to a beyond pissed one with his brother, "its Brooke Lucas!"

"I know who she is Nathan!" Lucas snapped back not getting why his brother is ok with Brooke but not him, "Why is it such a bad thing I did it but you are all fine with forgiving her!?"

"Because she didn't leave you weeks later for a bitch!" he yelled and everyone in the room slowly got what he was so pissed about.

"Nate I…" Lucas tried to say but knew it was pointless. His brother was right; he had no case to fight here.

"No there is nothing to say! You had sex with Brooke and I know it was her first time and weeks later you leave her for Jackie! What the hell is wrong with you!? I thought it was bad enough you stopped being friends with someone who had been there for you as much as Brooke had been but to know you had sex with her on top of all that. Damn it Luke!"

"Nathan it wasn't like that. "

"I sat there for weeks listening to you talk about Brooke. Saw you want to jump every guy a came near her. Hell Chase did nothing to her and you just wanted to beat the shit out of the guy!"

"You did?" Brooke asked confused.

"Of course I did you knew that." Lucas said waving his hand at her like she was stupid not knowing that.

"No I...I just thought you didn't like him I thought…"

"You thought wrong Brooke. No matter who was coming around didn't matter what guy someone make a comment and Lucas was in their shit so fast and you know I thought it was because you were just his best friend. His best friend he missed but I see now it was because he thought you some kind of his sick property!" Nathan yelled shocking everyone in the room.

"Nathan I agree this is all a little messed up but come on that is a little much. Lucas wouldn't look at Brooke as his property." Haley tried to reason but her boyfriend just kept shaking his head no.

"No, no Haley you saw him. You saw how weird he was about her and that I never got. It didn't make since to me because I thought why does he care so much." Nathan said looking at his brother is question.

"Brooke was my best friend." he told him as him and his younger brother got in an intense stare off.

"No Brooke was my best friend." he corrects, "You see you don't have sex with your best friend. You don't give them the looks you gave Brooke when it was all over."

"Looks?" Brooke questioned now more than confused, but least a plus side to it is this little argument is letting her have more time to avoid her kiss talk with Lucas.

"Nathan shut up." Lucas hissed clenching his hands by his side.

"I couldn't processes them at first because hell I didn't know ya'll were out screwing. Yet they are making since now." Nathan said with a small laugh shaking his head, "Makes all since."

_Flashback_

"_What is wrong with you?" Nathan asks his brother as they all sit at the beach with friends._

"_Nothing." Lucas lied falling back on his back in the sand and running his hands over his face._

"_Dude it's something this whole summer you have just been pissed off or short about everything." Nathan comments. He wasn't stupid ever since graduation his brother has been more broody than ever, "Dude your brooding way too much for a guy who got a full ride to college of their choice."_

"_Don't call me that." he mumbled, "Only she can call me that." he whispers more to himself but he knows his brother heard him since he became so quiet._

"_It's cause she is leaving isn't it?" Nathan finally asked and pretty much got his answer when his brother stayed quiet._

"_She didn't even tell me." he final say sitting up resting his arms on his legs, "She is leaving in just a few weeks and didn't let me know."_

"_Was she supposed to?" Nathan asked and swears his brother got whiplash by jerking his head to look at him quick, "Luke I know you hate hearing it because I hate saying it but that still doesn't change it happened." He tells him and eyes look up down the beach when he sees an all too familiar figure moving down the beach and it doesn't take his brother long to turn and look at it too, "Maybe after awhile she got tired of trying. Tired of getting bitched at, hearing the little comments she got by talking to you. So after awhile she just stopped…"_

"_Caring." Lucas finished for his brother as he starred down the beach at her. She looked happy; she was laughing with of course Chase again. He really hated that guy._

"_I didn't say that."_

"_No but it's true. Can't really blame her." Lucas shrugged, "I did stuff, I messed up. I lost her."_

"_Chase stop!" he heard her squeal as Chase grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder and spun her around._

"_Why does he always have to touch her?!" Lucas hissed with a tight jaw, "Every time I turn around his hands are on her." he growled a little and completely missed the look his brother was giving him, "She doesn't need someone touching her all the damn time. Does he know who she is? She is Brooke, my Brooke!" he growled slamming his hand on the beach._

"_She isn't your Brooke anymore Lucas." _

"_I know that Nate ok! I know she isn't my Brooke anymore! Ok it's just hard. You don't understand she talks to you, she calls you, ya'll hang out! I don't get that! I don't get to see her roll her eyes annoyed at me, or have her give me those cute little smirks she gives. Have her argue with me until she gets her way. I don't get to talk to my best friend! I don't get anything!" Lucas snapped, "All I get is to sit here and watch some tool with his hands on her all the damn time!"_

"_You made a choice! If you hate that choice then do something. Call her, text her! Hell walk down that damn beach and get her back!" Nathan yelled throwing his hand down the beach, "If you miss her so much and hate him so much why not do something about it. Why not tell her you miss her and damn get her back?"_

"_You make it sound like it's that easy."_

"_It is that easy Lucas!"_

"_You don't get it's not. Too much has happened Nate." He said looking up at her shaking his head, "Way to much has happened."_

_Flashback Over_

"I guess what happened was you screwed her." Nathan growled, "Maybe that's why you were so upset about everything. So when you and Jackie had you million break ups you could just go find Brooke for a good screw." He growled and his last word barely crossed his lips before his brother's fist was in his face.

"Lucas!" both Brooke and Haley freaked as Nathan stumped back holding his jaw. Everyone else in the room stood in shock as they watched the four best friends not sure what any were supposed to do or say.

"You don't know shit Nathan!" Lucas growled rubbing his throbbing hand.

"I don't know shit? You treated Brooke how you treated your other sluts you fucked when you weren't with Jackie!" Nathan yelled rubbing his jaw.

"Don't compare Brooke to them or I swear to god!" Lucas snapped taking a step towards his brother.

"Stop it!" Brooke ordered stepping between them, "What is wrong with you two!? Your best friends! God ya'll are brothers!"

"I don't give a shit what he is he can't say stuff like that! I won't let him say stuff about you like that!"

"Only because you know it's true!" Nathan yelled back trying to move past his girlfriend who just shoved him back.

"Enough!" Liam finally snapped tired of all this, "What is wrong with you two!? Not only are you two brothers but this isn't back home! You are in Rachel's and Brooke's place and acting like damn children! Throwing punches diving at each other in their kitchen!" he yelled causing everyone to go silent and look down, "Now it's clear to everyone both of you care a little too much about this whole sex thing and care a hell of a lot for Brooke." He says and again they both stay quiet, "It's also clear to me that Luke here sucks in the sack hence why Brooke only let it happen once." He joked finally becoming the real Liam and everyone finally cracked a small laugh, "I don't know about you all but that definitely make me feel better as I assumed there was nothing Lucas was bad at."

"Liam you're such a dumbass." Grayson laughed shaking his head. Leave it to Liam to crack a joke when all this serious stuff is going down.

"I'm a dumbass with a very good point proven." Liam laughed nodding his head, "But seriously Nate Brooke has forgiven Lucas for being a complete douche and screwing her over, because who in here agrees Lucas screwed Brooke over?" he questioned, "And I mean with the whole friends thing, not the actually sex because we all have proven he did screw her that way." he laughed making everyone else laugh a little, "So who agrees?" he asked again raising his hand and slowly watched as a few hands followed until it was just Brooke and Lucas standing there.

Lucas could tell Brooke was debating it but would never raise her hand agreeing only to think it would hurt his feelings or something. So with an eye roll and small laugh he grabbed her hand raising it with his.

"Ok good so it's agreed Luke you are a douche." Liam shrugged, "But seriously if Brooke can forgive him I sure as hell can and so can everyone else in this room. So can't we just all try to forget all the crazy tension and everything else and just enjoy the rest of our vacation? I mean really why let a drunken night of not so great passion that happened years ago ruin things now?"

"Liam is right." Haley finally agreed with a nod just wanting to forget all this right now. Of course she was going to talk to Brooke about it since one she had sex with Lucas but also he kissed her and she knew her best friend wanted to talk about that. But she knew that it needed to be done in private, not in front of everyone, "Let's just try to forget everything right now and enjoy our vacation."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded locking eyes on his brother, "Let's just forget it."

"Fine." Nathan finally agreed, "We can forget it." he growled a little walking past his brother out of the kitchen but making sure to slam his shoulder into his as he did, walking into the living room.

"Whatever." Lucas mumbles walking out of the kitchen and into the back room with a door slam.

"Ya'll are the strangest group of friends." Molly comments walking over to the fridge grabbing a drink.

"Yeah." Brooke mumbled a little falling back in her stool trying to processes everything, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Lucas sat on the bed rubbing his hand. He hit Nathan. He couldn't believe it he has never hit Nathan before. Just what he was saying about Brooke flew all over him, comparing her like that to some of those girls. Yet what bothered him the most was the look on Brooke's face, like she almost agreed with it.

Running his hands through his hair and over his face he got up quickly walking out of the room and down the hall. He ignored all the looks of his friends sitting on the couch looking at him as he stormed past them to her room, because he honestly didn't care what they said or thought just because he needed to talk to her.

"I need you to tell me you don't think that." He said as soon as he walked into the room finding her laying on her bed thinking.

"What?" Brooke questioned sitting up on her bed to look at him, "Lucas what are you talking about?" she asked confused to why he was being so weird why he was shaking so much.

"I just…" he says waving his hand around, "I just… I need you to tell me…I need you to say it…I can't…I can't shut up my head and I need you to tell me…please Brooke tell me." he begged.

"Lucas…Luke what? What are you talking about?" she freaked moving across the bed over to him and taking his face in her hands, "Luke…"

"Please tell me you don't think that…Your face...the way you looked was like you thought it..." he continued to ramble and continued to confuse her, "Please tell me you don't think that." he continued to beg placing his hands on her wrist as her small hands still held onto his face, "Please Pretty Girl…please tell me you don't think Nathan is right. That you don't think I thought of you like...like I thought of them."

"Ok...ok…" she nodded a little worried about his little freak out, "I don't think that. I wouldn't think that."

"But your face…I saw your face… I don't like that face." He rambled as his eyes wondered everywhere but looking at her.

"I won't make that face again. I didn't mean to make that face." She tells him, "Luke it's ok…" she smiles, "Look at me…" she orders him and his eyes finally land on hers, "Its ok alright…" she tells him with a smile, "It's ok."

"Nothing is going to be the same Brooke. We aren't ever going to be the same."

"I know…I know…" she nods agreeing, "We are going to get back. We are going to get back to the old Brooke and Lucas. I promise the us before it all happened." She promises him but he just stands there shaking his head at her, at her comment, "Lucas what?"

"I kissed you Brooke." He tells her and sees her whole body tense by him. He could tell she was not expecting him to bring it up nut he had too. He had to say something and with his next comment he knew he she would either freeze him of completely or agree with him and he was praying for the latter, "And honestly…" he whispers moving his hands to her face to look at him this time, "Honestly I don't think I want to go back to that Brooke and Lucas."

* * *

**Fast update; but I honestly am not sure how I feel about it. Not sure if its all to soon. If it all seems rushed because I don't want it to be to rushed. So please let me know all ya'lls thoughts!**

**Please Review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"What you think is going on in there?" Nathan nodded his head at the door of his best friend's room trying to decided if he was ok with Brooke being locked away with his brother who just hit him or not.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Haley told her boyfriend as she flipped through a magazine.

"I am concerned if they are in there doing…" he trailed off not really wanting to picture someone who he has looked at as a little sister doing anything his mind was thinking she was doing.

"Each other?" Rachel smirked finishing his statement and saw how he cringed at the thought, "its just sex Nathan. Everyone has it, I mean you and Haley have it I'm sure."

"That's different." Nathan mumbled pulling his attention away from the back room and to the TV.

"How do you assume?" Grayson asked joining in with the conversation.

"Because it just is. Ya'll don't know Brooke and Lucas like I do. Their _friendship_ consisted of fighting, flirting and hurting each other. Even when they weren't meaning to; they hurt each other. Fought about hell everything."

"That's because they had sexual tension." Rachel informed him seeing him against cringe, "Maybe we should just lock them in a room and _work_ through it."

"Or we shouldn't! It will only hurt Brooke."

"Why are you so sure Brooke is the one going to get hurt in this little, whatever this little thing is?" Molly asked, not knowing all the details but from what she was seeing not sure that anyone really did. Seemed like today was just blind side after blind side, "You never know that could be a romance in the making."

"Trust me they won't." Nathan shook his head laughing at that idea.

"How do you know that? So they fight like you say, argue and push each other but sometimes the best lovers are ones that fight contently." She told him and the girls nodded in agreement, "So again how are you so sure?"

"Because I know my brother. Don't get me wrong I know he loves Brooke but he loves her like a friend, he may question those feelings sometimes because I have been around when he has but he always comes right back to the friends things." He informed everyone and they all turned looking at him confused, "What?" he asked wondering why everyone was just staring at him.

"What you mean he questioned those feelings?" Haley asked and Nathan kind of shrugged.

"Its not that big of a deal, one night he just sorta asked me what I thought about him and Brooke." He against shrugged not getting the big deal. So him and Lucas got a little drunk one night and his brother said something random, it wasn't to him a big thing. Yet now when he thought about it he wondered if it was before or after they slept together.

"Nathan!" all the girls yelled at him.

"What?" he jumped some at them all.

"Tell us what he said!"

_Flashback_

"_I feel sick." Nathan groaned falling down on his couch as the room spun, "And the room is spinning way to fast." He gagged a little closing his eyes hoping it would stop._

"_I think you drank…" Lucas stumbled over his words as he stumble over the rug, "Oh think I drank too much too." He laughed as he laid down on the rug, "I never realized how comfortable this rug is before." He slurred as he closed his eyes, "So comfortable." He mumbled as he rested._

_It had been a long night; he was fighting with Jackie again, over Brooke again and he was tired. Jackie thought him not spending time with Brooke would help their relationship but it hadn't. Ending his friendship with her made it worse and it was only because he spent the time thinking about what Brooke was doing, if she was ok. If she was missing him like he was missing her and he also spent time trying to figure out a way to see her. And after Jackie found out about his little meeting with Brooke in the gym a few days back they have been fighting._

_However he really didn't care. Him and Jackie he accepted were just a fighting couple. Yet it wasn't like the fights he had with Brooke. Their fights were kind of fun, it normally ended with them laughing or him realizing Brooke was right, Jackie however just picked fights to fight. Least his fights with Brooke had meaning behind it._

"_Nate what time is it?" Lucas questioned taking his hand that felt like a million pounds and sliding it in his pocket in search of his phone._

"_Ithinkitslike4." Nathan mumbled into the couch pillow making his brother laugh._

"_Were there words in that?" Lucas chuckled opening his eyes big then blinking trying to make his vision normal to see the buttons._

"_No." he heard his brother grunt as he moved a little more on the couch getting more comfortable._

"_Number, number where are the numbers." Lucas slurred looking at all the numbers run together, "Hmm that's your number." He smiled hitting his speed dial 3 and putting it to his ear._

"_DontcallJackie!" Nathan slurred into his pillow._

"_Shhh...I'm on my phone." Lucas hushed closing his eyes and laying the phone on his face._

"_Hello?_" _a tired voice answered on the other line. _

"_I miss you." He mumbled on the line, "I'm sorry but I miss you."_

"_Luke I don't want to fight with you tonight at…" he heard her pause and he can see her move her small body to look at the clock, "At 4:50 in the morning!" she yelled at him, "Seriously Lucas? Seriously?"_

"_You were wrong Nate." Lucas laughed opening one eye to see his brother, "It's almost 5 not 4." He informed him and his brother just threw his hand up at him, "Come see me." He begged into the phone, "I'm at my...no wait I'm at Nathan's." he corrected rolling over looking at the roof, "So come see me."_

"_Lucas I'm not coming to see you." She mumbled snuggling into her bed trying to get back her sleep, "It's almost 5 in the morning and you're drunk."_

"_I'm not that drunk._"_ He lied and swore he saw her roll her eyes, "Ok maybe just a little bit."_

"_Yes I can hear that."_

"_Remember…" he hiccupped shaking his head, "I hiccupped…but remember last time I was this drunk?"_

"_Luke…" she sighed not wanting to talk about it._

"_You had on that tight little dress that hugged you perfectly." He grinned thinking about it, "You smelled so good that night Pretty Girl." He whispered running his hand over his face, "You remember don't you?"_

"_Of course I remember." She frowned, "Broody why don't you get some sleep?"_

"_I miss hearing you call me that." He smiled closing his eyes remembering the feeling he got by her, "Come see me please?"_

"_Lucas I can't."_

"_Please baby, I'll do that thing you liked so much again." He smirked into the phone through a drunken slur but loving hearing her laugh at him._

"_I did like that." She shook her head thinking about it, about him, "But I can't Luke you know that. Plus you are with her again and you know I am not for cheating."_

"_No that is where you would be wrong my Pretty Girl."_

"_Ya'll broke up again?" Brooke sighed wishing they would just stay together and be happy or break up and not get back together. It was the unhealthiest relationship she had ever seen. It was almost every day they were on a 'break' or 'broken up.' Yet she was slowly starting to figure out Jackie and Lucas were just one of those couples who were a couple even when they weren't a couple._

"_Its whatever I don't care._" _He shrugged not really wanting to talk about it._

"_What's the problem this time?" she asked rolling over to wake up a little more figuring she was going to be up talking to him most the night anyway. That or get at least a couple more drunken dials._

"_You." He told her simply and could see her sigh running her hand over her face, "But again I don't care. I just…I want to see you."_

"_It's too hard Lucas." She frowned, "I can't keep seeing you in the shadows and then not for weeks. I just can't."_

"_Please…"_

"_Get some sleep Broody. I'll…I'll talk to you later." He heard her sigh and was almost positive she had a tear slipping down her cheek as she said it. They line was silent for a few moments just him hearing her breath before he heard it click off._

"_Bye." He whispered closing his phone and tossing it on the ground, "Ugh!" he growled rubbing his hand over his face, "This sucks!"_

"_Your talk with Jackie not go great?" Nathan questioned flipping his head over to look at his brother._

"_Huh?" Lucas asked confused._

"_Just then your talk with Jackie. She not coming to see you?" he asked since he only heard his brother side of the conversation, well the parts where he sorta listened and wasn't trying to drowned out noise so he could sleep. However he could tell his brother was doing a lot of begging but clearly he could tell he failed._

"_I don't think I want to be with Jackie anymore. She makes life to complicated." Lucas confessed and saw out of the corner of his eye his brother head pop up to look at him._

"_Seriously?" Nathan asked trying to hide his little smile. He was waiting for this day, and he was hoping it wasn't just a drunken thought._

"_Yeah. I mean I don't know. I keep thinking…I keep thinking about someone else." He admitted._

"_Who? Is it that new girl in trig? What's her name...Amanda or something."_

"_No." Lucas laughed shaking his head letting out a long breath not sure he wanted to confess what he was about to but also knowing the alcohol in him wasn't really caring, "I'm actually…ok truth is…I might be thinking about…"_

"_Spit it out Luke." Nathan laughed not sure if it was really that funny just more the fact his brother was stuttering and he was very, very drunk, "If it's that hard to say don't worry too much I probably won't remember it in the morning so just say her name."_

"_Brooke…" he whispered._

"_Who?" Nathan asked not hearing it._

"_I said…I'm thinking about Brooke.' He said again cutting his eyes over at his brother to see his wide eyes and mouth almost on the floor._

"_Like our Brooke? Brooke Davis?" he questioned losing his buzz pretty quick._

"_Yeah I don't know its nuts. Just since I haven't been around her these last few weeks I just miss her so much man. Its making me go crazy."_

"_Well then maybe you aren't thinking about her in the way you think of Jackie. Maybe it's more of you miss your best friend and if you're not with Jackie you get her back."_

"_Yeah maybe." Lucas shrugged not sure if that was it or not, not really sure where these feelings were really coming from at all. They really hit him out of nowhere. Just one day started thinking and hasn't really stopped since, "Your right. That's probably it I just miss her." He dismissed his thoughts, "I would never do something like that. She is my best friend, well she was. Yet even if we get back to us I don't want to mess it up again over me thinking stupid."_

"_You think you are going to get back to ya'll again?"_

"_Yeah…" Lucas nodded, "Jackie will get over it sooner and I will get her back." He said as they both fell silent._

"_Dude you are thinking way too much." Nathan laughed falling back down on his pillow, "It is too late and I am too drunk to get this deep into feelings." He teased and Lucas let out a laugh in agreement as he sat there thinking for a second._

"_Yeah." He mumbled more to himself as he thought a little more, "Yeah I'll get her back." He whispered as he finally closed his eyes and started to fall asleep._

_Flashback Over_

"You just dismissed that! He said he was thinking about her!_" _Haley snapped at her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes.

"Hales its Lucas. We were drunk, him and Jackie were again broken up and the person he talked to while he was normally broken up with the bitch was no longer in his life. It was all just a lot of drunken, depressed ramble." He shook his head truly believing that. Now of course if he knew his brother had slept with Brooke he might have thought differently but he really did believe his brother was just missing his friend.

"Yeah…" Rachel mumbled eyeing her best friend's room, "Now I'm a little curious about what's going on in that room."

* * *

"Lucas I don't get why you keep saying stuff like that to me." Brooke said confused, "Why do you keep saying you don't want the old us back? Why did you kiss me?!" she yelled almost annoyed, well not really even annoyed just completely confused by all this, by him.

"I don't know." Lucas sighed not sure what was happening, not sure why this was all going like this. This wasn't how he wanted it to go, this was not what he wanted to happen when he came to visit but just seeing her again something happened, something he tried to fight for years but he couldn't fight it anymore. He was getting some strong feelings for this girl and he had to do something about them before he lost her again. However the way this talk is going and the way she keeps looking at him he is pretty sure he is going to lose her again.

"You don't know?" she asked with a little of a dry laugh, "You're the one who keeps doing it! You should know why!" she yelled completely dumbfounded.

"I know that ok! I know I should know why but I don't!" he yelled back growing frustrated "I just I keep thinking and the more I think the more I don't know I just…" he trailed off not even sure what he was going to say. Well knowing what he was going to say but figuring it will probably make this situation worse.

"You what?" she questioned but he just mumbled nothing shaking his head, "No! You are not going to start telling me something just to stop! You what!?" she demanded to know crossing her arms over her chest, yet when he looked up at her she was starting to wish she didn't push it since he gave her a look she wasn't so sure she could read.

"I have feelings for you Brooke. Feelings that aren't just feelings for a friend." He confessed and saw how her arms dropped by her side and eyes widen, "You shouldn't be shocked by this Brooke. I mean I kissed you and just told you I didn't want to go back to how we were so why are you acting so surprised!" he snapped almost annoyed she was being so quiet, acting so shocked, any idiot would have known that was the ball he was about to drop on her, "I want to be with you Brooke."

"Stop…" she waved at him not wanting to hear it, not wanting to complicate their already complicated relationship.

"No!" he snapped, "You said you wanted me to tell you! You said that you wanted me to not just stop telling you so if that's what you want then you are going to listen to it damn it!"

"No I don't. I don't have to listen to it! I have a boyfriend damn it!" she yelled at him like he was stupid not remembering.

"I know that ok! I know you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that is clear to everyone you don't love! Hell you told me yourself he doesn't look at you like I do, or hold you or even touch you the same!" he reminded her as her eyes harden on him.

"I didn't think you would use that as ammo against me! What I told you I told you in confidence of my best friend! Not someone who keeps rambling nonsense to me, kissing me then telling me he doesn't want to be my best friend anymore!" she snapped more than irritated he used something she told him against her in this little, little whatever the hell this was, "God I can't believe you are using what I told you against me!"

"I'm not ok. I'm not trying to use it against you; I'm not trying to use you. I'm just trying to tell you what I am feeling." He said a little calmer but she just shook her head no.

"No I don't want you too… I don't think I want to hear it." She said as she started to move towards her bedroom door away from him.

"Brooke please…" he begged but she just shook her head at him, "I remember the first time I ever saw you." He said as she stopped at the door hand on handle but still back towards him, "We were sitting there in class and we had to color a picture." He smiled at the memory, "You were coloring this rainbow and I thought this girl most be crazy because she was coloring the whole thing yellow and rainbows aren't all yellow." He laughed, "And when I asked why you were just coloring it all yellow you said because yellow was like you it's the brightest color in the box just…"

"How I was the brightest in the room." She finished with a small laugh turning to look at him, not believing he remembered that. They were so young, they were kids.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Then you told me that you were going to tape your yellow rainbow to my black house because my black house was just way to dark and you thought I needed a little brightness in my life. You were my best friend from that day on."

"Lucas…" she whispered but he kept talking.

"I remember the first time we fought. Hell we always fought but the first time we really, really fought. It was of course my fault. I wasn't being nice to the new girl. The new girl being Haley and it was only because she was taking my best friend away. I seriously hated her for taking your time away from me so I was mean to her. Then…" he laughed shaking his head, "Then you told me that you weren't going to be my rainbow anymore because you didn't want to be the rainbow of the mean witch next door and you hoped my black house crushed me."

"I was really into The Wizard of Oz at the time." She laughed a little and he nodded again already knowing that.

"Brooke I remember everything about you. I remember our first kiss, our first sleepover, and our first time ever sleeping together." He whispered the last part at her still even if she told him she didn't, he was questioning her possible regret on that one, "I remember that time we went to the lake and we built that rope swing to swing into the water or how that said tree swing snapped when we both tried to use it."

"Lucas I don't know what any of this has to do with us, with what is happening now." She told him, yeah the trip down memory lane was nice but it didn't explain all that was happening. All that was going on between them right now, right in this moment.

"Brooke the happiest times and really the hardest times of my life involve you." He told her, "The times I laughed the hardest, or smiled the most or the times I hurt the most you are always the cause of it all. I mean even if it took me forever to realize it, shouldn't all that mean something. Shouldn't the fact I'm happiest with you around mean anything."

"Luke I have a boyfriend." She repeated knowing that he wasn't satisfied with that comment. That with his little spill 'I have a boyfriend' was not the words he wanted to come from her lips.

"He doesn't care for you like I do Brooke." He told her moving across the room, closing that gap between them, "He doesn't know you like I know you." He whispered brushing her hair out of her face, seeing her eyes glisten with tears and was almost positive he heard her heart racing out of her chest, "Pretty Girl…" he smiled a little taking her face in his hands leaning in kissing her and felt her whimper against his lips, "Brooke…" he pulled away with a sigh leaning his forehead against hers when he felt her not return his kiss.

"Lucas I'm sorry." She apologized as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, "I have a boyfriend."

**

* * *

****Hello my loves I hope you were all glad to see an update! I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I hoped I suck but I hope you all didn't think the chapter did. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though I think I may have some upset readers. However all will be explained in the coming up chapters.**

**P.S. if you haven't yet you should all check out my new story called **_**Secrets**_** it will be a Brucas (Of course) story, but it will also have my new favorite OTH couple Clay/Quinn so please please please check it out and I will be updating it soon!**

**Please Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"Boyfriend! A damn boyfriend what the hell kind of excuses is that!" Lucas stormed through the living room mumbling over and over, '_damn boyfriend._'

"Luke…" Grayson moved to walk over to him yet Lucas didn't stop, Lucas didn't even seem to notice anyone else in the room. He just stormed passed them all walking out the front door with a slam.

"We got Brooke." Rachel jumped up grabbing Haley's hand who grabbed Molly's.

"We got Luke." Liam said standing up as him and Grayson headed towards the front door, "Nate you coming?"

"No." Nathan said simply as he reached over grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"I got Nathan." Grayson mumbled waving Liam on as he turned on his feet to walk back over to the couch falling next to his friend.

"I'm not going to talk about it." Nathan told him right away as he tried to find something to watch. He didn't care what they said, he wasn't going to go talk to his brother who not an hour ago punched him and then stormed out about he was sure Brooke's boyfriend. Nope he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Alright we aren't going to talk about it." Grayson shrugged, "What we watching?"

* * *

"Brooke?" Rachel knocked on the door peeking in to see her best friend digging through her dresser, "Can we come in?"

"I don't care it's your house." Brooke shrugged as she moved around her bedroom cleaning up.

"Yeah." Rachel mumbled as they all walked in sitting down on Brooke's bed.

"Luke left." Haley told her after a silence seemed to fall over them just them sitting and Brooke cleaning, "He seemed pretty upset."

"Well Lucas seems to be lots of different things lately." Brooke muttered barely to herself as she walked into her closet as if she was looking for something but just in reality avoiding whatever her friends wanted to talk about.

"Brooke…" Rachel called leaning over on the bed to look into the closet.

"I'm not going to talk about it." Brooke answered immediately knowing what her friend was about to say.

"Fine we aren't going to talk." Molly shrugged lying down on Brooke's bed, "So where did you get these lamps?"

* * *

"Lucas will you stop!" Liam called having trouble keeping up with his best friend who seemed to be running down the beach in walking form. It was nuts Lucas was walking and Liam was running yet Lucas was still way ahead and not even winded.

"She said she had a boyfriend!" Lucas continued to move fast down the beach completely enraged, "Does that sound like a good reason at all! What kind of an excuse is that?"

"Umm…a good one." Liam shrugged thinking Brooke having a boyfriend was a real good reason they couldn't be together.

"No it is not a good one!" Lucas snapped as he spun around, Liam almost running into him as he did, "That…that douche bag doesn't give two shits about her! He doesn't know her! He doesn't know anything about her like I do!"

"Luke man…"

"He has no clue about her family growing up how they were never around. Or that when she was seven she fell into a pool and almost drowned and for the next year was terrified to get near water. Hell even now if it gets too close over her head she doesn't get in. He doesn't know how she has a scar on her left leg when she fell off her bike or her favorite movie or song, he doesn't know anything about her!"

"How do you know he doesn't know any of that?" Liam asked, "How do you know her own _boyfriend_ doesn't know anything about her?"

"He doesn't make her feel like I make her feel." Lucas ignored his question.

"Lucas what you are doing to her isn't fair!" Liam yelled somewhat annoyed, "She has this life, one she has had for over the last four years since you have been gone and you can't just come here and expect her to drop everything!" He argued. Lucas has been gone from her, he hasn't been here, hell he hasn't spoken to her yet he expects her to just drop everything she has had for him, for him when he is only here for a damn summer! That wasn't fair for her at all.

"But she doesn't love him." Lucas whispered, "She deserves to be love and he doesn't love her and I know she doesn't love him."

"Do you love her?" Liam asked and Lucas fell quiet staring at the ground, "Because if you don't love her it doesn't matter what he knows and what you know. If you don't love her what is the difference between you and him?"

* * *

"Oh dude put it back on that channel that movie is awesome." Grayson said as Nathan once again went through all the channels, "Or don't that's cool too." He mumbled as Nathan kept going.

"I can't believe that jackass hit me." Nathan finally muttered some words as he seemed to take his anger out on the up button, "I mean I am his brother and he hit me! What a jackass." He let out a bitter laugh still clicking, "I'm glad Brooke kicked him out."

"How do you know she kicked him out?" Grayson asked hesitantly afraid if he pushed to far Nathan would just close up again.

"Hello did you not see him storm out of here? Like I said before Brooke and Lucas fought; they almost enjoyed it but there was one time, one time it was so real and she was so pissed I never seen my brother slam a door so hard."

"_Why are you yelling at me?" Lucas snapped as Brooke and he argued upstairs in Nathan's room._

"_Because you are being an asshole!" Brooke yelled like that was the most obvious answer in the world. He can't end their friendship just and expect her one to be happy about it and two think she would listen to anything he had to say._

"_Well you are being stupid! You aren't thinking anything you are doing through!"_

"_Guys you think we could not yell?" Nathan asked; he really just wanted to hang out with his best friend. He had missed her and since he assumed Lucas was off with Jackie somewhere it would be ok to hang out at his house play some video games, catch up until Haley got off work to go eat; yet then Lucas came home, heard Brooke and Nathan talking and stormed in livid._

"_I am thinking everything through!" Brooke yelled back._

"_Guess that is a no." Nathan mumbled falling on his bed tossing down his controller from where he and Brooke were playing games._

"_No you aren't! You can't just pack up your life and move like that will fix all your problems!" Lucas argued not getting why Brooke wanted to leave Tree Hill and move states, "You are just running away!"_

"_I am not running away from anything! I don't have any problems just some jackass who cuts himself out of my life then think he can tell me what to do!" Brooke shot back at him completely pissed. Lucas could not do that to her, he could not just tell her what she was supposed to be doing; when he stormed into the room hearing it she wasn't even talking to him!_

"_Brooke just get over that for like ten seconds and think what you are doing." Lucas said in a calmer tone, hell he tried to fix it but she said she was leaving and once he saw how Brooke narrowed her eyes on him; he knew he was wrong._

"_Did you just tell me to get over it?" She growled at him placing her hands on her hips._

"_Wow nice Luke." Nathan groaned grabbing his phone and checking some sports scores knowing Lucas just messed up…Again._

"_Wait that came out wrong." He back tracked knowing that was not how he meant it and as soon as the words came out he wished they didn't._

"_No! They came out just how you wanted and how dare you say that too me! After everything that has happened!"_

"_Brooke…" _

"_No you listen here Lucas Scott!" She shoved her finger in his face not caring at all what he had to say, "I don't and will not just get over it for a second. _You _cut me out of your life_, you_ picked that nasty two faced bitch over me and _you_ are the one who loves making a disappear; reappear act and _I _am the one this time who is telling you to go to hell!" She hissed as she got in his face giving him a look he had never gotten from her before, "I am not your friend Lucas, I am not anything to you anymore and the only person in this room who I care anything about is Nathan!" She lied completely, not that she didn't care about Nathan but just she still cared about him too, just wasn't going to let him know it._

"_Brooke you don't mean that." Lucas sighed praying she didn't mean it, he hoped to everything inside of him she still cared about him._

"_I do mean that! I mean it Lucas and as of now, as of right this second I am completely done with you! Jackie wanted me to not be in your life anymore; wanted me too not mess up ya'lls relationship well she just got her wish because I'm out of it. So you just need to stay the hell away from me!" she snatched her jacket off Nathan's bed, "Nate I'll call you later." She said not giving Lucas another glance before walking out slamming the door._

"_Wow you did a good job on that one Lucas; you didn't seem like a complete asshole at all." Nathan said still looking at his phone._

"_Shut the hell up Nathan." Lucas growled following Brooke's lead and storming out of his brother's room slamming his door as he did, then into his slamming his door._

"_Oh please everyone leave, don't worry I didn't want to hang out. Oh make sure you slam my door as you do." Nathan spoke to himself annoyed tossing his phone on his bed, "Geez fun day."_

"Trust me I know Brooke odds are good she just told him to go to hell." Nathan laughed rubbing his face where his brother hit him as it was bruised and sore, "And just like last time, I don't blame her."

* * *

"What do you think he was thinking?" Brooke yelled making her friends jump on the bed after the silence being broken, "Coming into my house to tell me to leave my boyfriend for him! What the hell is that about?"

"That maybe he likes you." Haley shrugged still trying to process everything she has learned in the last few hours.

"God he is so dumb! He think I was just going to fall all over him, be like oh yes Lucas I will dump my boyfriend and be with you; hell no I'm not!" Brooke yelled pulling her hair up in a pony tail.

"Why?" Molly asked hoping she wasn't over stepping as Brooke snapped her head to look at her, "I mean yeah I know I haven't known you long, I mean only a few days but in those few days I have noticed you two. I have noticed the way he looks at you and I don't know you would be stupid to not notice it."

"Well I guess I am just a big stupid dumbass because I didn't notice any of it!" Brooke threw her hands in the air annoyed, falling next to her friends on the bed.

"Brooke do you really think there was never a moment where something was different? Where you thought why is Lucas being like that, why is he looking at me like that or talking to me like that? I mean there was never anything?" Rachel asked.

"No." Brooke answered quickly as she sat there trying to remember everything, "I mean I don't think so." She ran her hand through her hair as she thought back.

"_Whatcha doing?" Lucas fell on his best friend's bed after he entered like normal not knocking._

"_Lucas!" Brooke freaked wrapping her towel tight around her, "I am in a towel!" She said like he didn't already know that._

"_Hmm…I see that." Lucas smiled running his eyes up and down her body, "I've seen you in less." He shrugged placing his hands behind his head._

"_Lucas!" She shrieked throwing a pillow at him making him laugh._

"_You have some real nice legs." He smirked knowing one of Brooke's best features is her legs. They drive him nuts, so long and tone and even sitting here he just wants to reach out and touch them, "I always loved you legs." He grinned that sneak grin that makes her heart race._

"_Lucas Scott you better put those eyes back in that head of yours." Brooke teased pointing at him and he laughed grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her on the bed with him, "Luke!" She squealed hoping her towel did expose anything. Yeah Lucas has seen her naked but still, it made her feel weird him seeing her naked._

"_What are you doing today?" Lucas asked as he laid on top of her holding her hands above her head._

"_Well I want to get dressed first." Brooke laughed wiggling her arms from his grips flipping them over so she was straddling him but keeping her towel still tight around her._

"_Oh I like this." Lucas smirked giving Brooke a wink as he placed his hands on her hips, "Do you have anything on under there?" He teased reaching for the towel getting his hand knocked away._

"_Yes I do." She informed him already putting on her panties before he walked in but was in the process of her bra and clothes, "My lower half is covered just not my top."_

"_Hmm…really?" He grinned rubbing her thigh with his thumb, "Want to drop that towel for me?"_

"_You're so dumb." Brooke rolled her eyes climbing off him walking into her closet pulling on Lucas's old long sleeve shirt he left there and she never gave back then his old boxers she stole forever back because she liked wearing them more than he ever did._

"_I think you are wearing everything that is me." Lucas joked when Brooke walked out of her closet._

"_Everything but theses." She teased pulling the side of his boxers down some to shower her red thong, "This one is mine."_

"_Oh I like that." He laughed getting another pillow in his face._

"_So what's going on?" Brooke asked as she picked some clothes up._

"_Nothing." Lucas shrugged as he watched her move around and started to ramble about something he wasn't really sure of. He felt bad he wasn't listening to her but his mind was on other things. He was thinking about other things. He had been thinking about those other things for a long time and since his night of drunkenness and his call he hadn't seen her. He hadn't talked to her and he loved the fact it was like nothing had changed, that with everything that has happened, their past, his stuff with Jackie, who would kill him if she knew he was actually here right now and not at Keith's shop, that with everything it was still the same._

"_Luke…" Brooke dropped her clothes on the dresser seeing the distant look in her best- well former best friend's face. She really didn't know how to address him anymore. They were friends one day not the next, hanging out being flirty one day, passing each other in the halls without talking the next. It was all just a jumbled mess yet that didn't change the fact she could still look at him and know what was going on in that head of his, "Broody what's wrong?" She asked moving across the room to sit next to him on the bed._

"_I've just missed you." He shrugged taking her hand in his, "Your rambling and hitting me with stuff and calling me stupid, your laugh and the way you roll your eyes when I say anything too you." He laughed a little looking at their hands, "I just miss my Brooke." He looked up giving her a look that never in her life she has gotten from him, "I miss you." He reached up brushing her hair back, "I miss you so much Pretty Girl."_

"No." Brooke repeated shaking her head and any of her thoughts as she strummed her bed sheet, "No he never did."

* * *

"This sucks!" Lucas threw his hands up running his hands through his hair as him and Liam sat on the beach talking, "Why is life so complicated? Why is this relationship stuff so complicated? Brooke and I were best friends. We had been best friends for years and it's like everything just got a mess. I don't know what happened or when it happened but it all became just such a mess and I don't know how."

"I think…" Liam sat thinking for a second before turning to look at his best friend, "I think that two people of the opposite sex can't really be _just _friends. I think that if you spend so much time with them, day in day out that is bound to cross a line and you and Brooke crossed it. I mean look at Nathan and Haley."

"What you mean Nathan and Haley?" Lucas asked confused. He and Brooke weren't dating just friends so how does their complicated relationship have to do with his brother and best friend.

"Because Nathan and Haley didn't just start dating. I mean they said themselves they were just great friends. Haley was Nathan's Brooke. They hung out all the time, when she slept over it was in _his_ bed, walked on _his_ arm and when ya'll hung out it was the four of ya'll but it was still paired off you _and_ Brooke, Nathan _and_ Haley."

"I guess I never thought of that before." Lucas admitted thinking for a second. He never really thought about how Nathan and Haley started off as just best friends, just like him and Brooke.

"Exactly. Maybe Brooke and you would have at some point ended up together but you just started dating Jackie and after you realized your feelings everything was just…just a mess." Liam explained waving his hand around.

"You know at one point I was going to leave Jackie for Brooke." Lucas confessed something he had never told anyone before, "It was one night and I was missing her like crazy and I was going to tell her but then…"

"Then what?" Liam asked after Lucas trailed off.

"She told me she was leaving."

"_Well I miss you too Luke." Brooke smiled a little as she watched her hand play with Lucas's, "I miss you a lot." She let out a dry laugh._

"_What happened to us?" He frowned, "I mean I know what happened but it has to mean something that we are still so close. That with everything we are still here acting like we always do."_

"_Because it's us Luke. I don't know I think it will always just end like that." Brooke shrugged, "I mean at the end of the day no matter what happens, what is said or what is done you still know me better than anyone, care about me more than anyone else."_

"_You're my best friend Brooke." Lucas said moving a little closer to her on the bed, "And I always thought that sooner or later Jackie would get over anything she was going through and I would get you back. I just want you back."_

"_Luke…" Brooke shook her head feeling bad, she can tell by the pained look on his face something was up. It was like the look he had the night he came by to end their friendship. It was one that was worried, scared, hurt; one that was begging her to make this all easier for him and agree with anything he was about to say._

"_If I left her do I get you back?" Lucas asked hoping she would say yes, praying she would say yes because if she did it might make everything he was feeling all that easier._

"_Lucas…" Brooke shook her head taking his face in her hands._

"_I mean that fixes everything right? I leave her and I get you back that's how it works right? I get you back; me and you go back to us." He begged just wanting her back._

"_Lucas you don't want to do that." Brooke sighed leaning her forehead against his, "You don't want to lose her I know you love her. Even if I can't stand the girl I know you love her."_

"_But I don't. I mean I don't think I love her anymore. All we do is fight and argue and break up and I don't want that anymore." He told her resting his hands on her wrist that was still holding his face in her hands, "I just want my Pretty Girl back."_

"_Luke you can't break up her, I don't want you to leave her because…" She frowned looking down before looking back into his eyes, "Because I'm leaving. I don't want you to break up with her because you won't get me back because I'm not going to be here."_

"_Brooke you can't leave, you can't be leaving me." Lucas shook his head not agreeing with any of that, "I don't want you to leave me Brooke."_

"_Luke I'm not leaving you. It's not you I'm leaving, I'm just leaving here. I'm leaving Tree Hill and everything in it."_

"_Which includes me!" He jumped off the bed running his hand through his hair trying to processes this all. She couldn't be leaving him, he made his mind up he wanted her back; he wanted his best friend back. How was that supposed to happen when she wasn't there?_

"_Lucas…"_

"_You're my best friend Brooke. Other then Haley and Nathan you are all I have. It's us against everyone, it's always been us!" He yelled at her not believing any of this._

"_Lucas it's not us anymore! It stopped being us when Jackie came along!" Brooke yelled back._

"_But I am going to leave her!" Lucas yelled back, "I'm going to leave her and we are going to go back to us and it's all going to be ok again." He walked over cupping both her cheeks in his hands, "It's all going to go back to normal." He whispered kissing her forehead before leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm going to fix it."_

"_Lucas I'm not staying." She choked out as tears spilled over._

"_But I want you too." Lucas whispered, "I want you to stay here, I want you to stay with me." He begged wrapping her in his arms, "Please just stay with me."_

"_I can't Lucas." She mumbled laying her forehead on his chest, "I just…I can't."_

"She left me." Lucas shook his head grabbing a shell throwing it into the water, "It was like it happened all over again. When we were in her room earlier; her saying she couldn't was like it was happening all over again and I don't know."

"You know that you and her are never going to go back to normal right? That you and her are never going to be _just_ friends ever again." Liam told him. He felt bad saying it, he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings but it was true. After Lucas's confession it was never going to go back to them again.

"I know." Lucas sighed throwing another shell, "But honestly, we lost the chance of us ever being us again the moment we slept together." He admitted hating the fact it was true, the fact it changed everything; "We stopped being us a long time ago."

* * *

**My updates suck, they take forever and I apologize but hope you all review anyway :D**

**P.S You can all thank this and my other story updates to my love DIANE**.** You are great girl and hope you like all my updates :D**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Lucas come back._"_ A 12 year old Brooke pouted as her best friend ran ahead of her, "Don't leave me." She begged as the night fell dark and she stood alone in the woods, "Please come back I'm scared." She shivered in the cold. She didn't want to come in the woods; she didn't want to follow him to see some cool looking river he told her about. All she wanted was to be at his house snuggled under a room blanket in his bed with a cup of hot chocolate Karen always made her. It was he comfort place, a place where she felt loved and wanted unlike the home she was alone in with the random nannies that moved around not at all caring for her._

_Sitting on a rock Brooke wrapped her arms tight around her to protect her from everything. She felt if she squeezed her eyes tight enough when they opened she would be in that happy place but when she opened them all she saw was dark. Heard the scary crackle of leaves and the scary noise the wind made like a ghost._

"_Lucas?" She called her hand snapping up when she heard a loud snap, "Luke if that's you come out and don't scary me please." She pleaded as she started to shake, 'SNAP' she heard again making her heart race as her eyes darted around the woods hoping to figure out what it was, "I have a stick!" She yelled at the unknown noise maker, "A big scary one." Her voice quivered as she slowly started to stand up, 'SNAP' "Lucas!" She screamed throwing down the stick she had picked up and darting through the woods to where the figure of her best friend had moved through._

"_Brooke!" She heard the small voice of her best friend, "Brookie where are you?"_

"_Luke!" She screamed against running towards his voice not even paying attention to what was in front of her until her whole body slammed into something, "Let go of me!" She yelled wiggling in the arms of whatever had grabbed her, "Let go!" She shook eyes slammed tight as tears started to well up._

"_Brookie it's me calm down." Lucas's voice brought her to open her eyes to see the slightly taller blonde in front of her, "Cheery what's wrong?"_

"_I told you I didn't want to come here! I told you I was scared of the dark and there was a noise! It was a scary noise and I called you and you left me!" She cried slamming her hands into his chest as the tears fell faster, "I just wanted to be at your home, I wanted to be with Karen and safe and you left me alone!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I thought you were behind me." Lucas apologized pulling his upset friend into his chest holding her close, "You're ok."_

"_Why did you leave me? Why does everyone leave me?" Brooke cried all the emotions that had built up over the last few weeks of her parents being gone starting to boil over, "Why doesn't anyone love me?"_

"_I love you." Lucas whispered kissing the top of her head and Brooke for the first time ever hearing those words from someone who might actually mean them, "You're my best friend I love you more than anything."_

"_Promise?" Brooke begged wrapping her arms tight around his chest as she continued to shiver, "Promise you love me?"_

"_Of course I promise." Lucas reassured running his hand soothing up and down her back, "I won't leave you Brooke. I promise I won't ever leave you."_

Brooke's eyes flew open as tears tumbled from her eyes. Her clock on the night stand blinked it was almost 2 in the morning and the ache in her chest let her know she was broken. She hadn't seen Lucas since their whatever it was, she was sure he was back home because it was morning and he had nowhere else to go. Yet when her door cracked open and a figure moved through the night the familiar scent made her feel at ease, made her feel relaxed as it slid in the bed next to her.

"I couldn't sleep either." He mumbled through the room staring right at the ceiling, "And I am extremely pissed at Lucas for ruining me getting a good night sleep."

"Me too." Brooke agreed rolling on her back to copy her friend's move, "Nate-"

"He is frustrating." Nathan interrupted, "He really pissed me off what he did to you and it really pisses me off that he hit me."

"I know I'm sorry."

"But…" Nathan turned his head to the side to look at his friend, "I think he is being honest about wanting to be with you." He told honestly even if he hated it. Well he didn't see a bad in his brother being with his best friend he just didn't want her to get hurt again, he didn't want to have to pick up the pieces his brother shattered again.

"That's what makes this all so hard." She whispered as she once again started to tear up, "I sometimes just wish we could go back to when we were little. It was all so much easier then. Hell the hardest decision we made was who was it playing tag first or who got shot gun in the car." She let out a dry laugh, "Then we got older and life just got too complicated."

"I don't want to see you hurt again Brookie. You're my best friend." He gave a small smile with a shrug, "Even when things got bad you were always my constant." He said knowing it was always him and Brooke. Even though she was close to Lucas and he was closer to Haley and eventually ended up with Haley; Brooke was always his best friend; always no matter what there for him. After her and Lucas stopped being friends or when he messed up with Haley and Lucas stopped talking to him for weeks Brooke was still there. Brooke never once left his side. Now of course she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear and most the time made him feel like he was the shit who need to get things together she was honest and was still there.

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott." Brooke teased knocking her hand into his leg.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis." He said back pulling her into him giving her a hug as she snuggled up against him.

"You know why we would never work right Nate? You understand why I can't tell him yes don't you?" Brooke almost begged yet knowing out of everyone Nathan would get it. Though Rachel and Haley and even Molly would try they didn't seem to get why it would never work for her and Lucas. Why it was almost impossible, but she knew Nathan would.

"Yeah Brookie I know." Nathan nodded, "But if you really wanted it too ya'll would figure it out. If ya'll are meant to be then that wouldn't matter."

"But what if we aren't meant to be and try and then we break up and I lose my best friend all over again?" She asked tilting her head up to look at him.

"Is the thought of always wondering what could have been any easier? I mean what if you ignore it now, still might lose him and then what? When Haley and I get married and you're standing at the altar with him next to me; you next to Haley are you just going to stand looking at him wondering?"

"I don't know." Brooke shrugged looking back down.

"But what if it's meant to be and you don't try? What if you just ignore this whole trip; act like it never happened and then for the next 50 years ya'll date other people never find the one and never get what you want because you aren't together?"

"Then I guess we would finally get together." She mumbled picking at her best friend's shirt.

"Fine you get together and for what ten, fifteen years you are happier then you have ever been but what about the fifty years that you lost? The fun times, the vacations, the possibility of kids. Do you really want to be having kids at 72? Hell you wouldn't be able too." Nathan said making Brooke laugh, only Nathan would think that way.

"Well I would hope to have had kids at some point in the fifty years." Brooke joked feeling Nathan laugh under her head.

"Brookie..." He shook his head chuckling, "We both know you would want his baby. If you are supposed to be with him you would want him to be the father of your children."

"But it won't work Nate. I don't want to think about anything like that because it won't ever work. Plus I mean I have a boyfriend."

"Brooke I don't see that whole Max thing working. I see it as an excuse because we know Max isn't going to hurt you. You don't care enough about the guy to hurt you. Lucas however, well Lucas-"

"Has hurt me before." Brooke whispered knowing it was true, knowing it hurt like hell losing best friend Lucas she couldn't imagine if they were something more, "Nate I don't know what to do!" She groaned burring her head in his chest, "This sucks!"

"I know Brookie Cookie." Nathan again laughed kissing the top of her head, "But just know no matter what happens you always have me."

"And you always have me." Brooke smiled hugging him tight.

* * *

She didn't mean to fall back to sleep so fast after her talk with Nathan, but she did and when her eyes cracked up again the night stand clock now blinked 4:12. Nathan was still sound asleep next to her and as minutes on her clock ticked up she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep. Not with so much on her mind. She wanted to talk to him, she needed to talk to him but the fact she knew it wasn't going to work crushed her inside where she didn't want to pull herself out of her bed.

Tick, tock, tick, tock the clock ticked up higher and higher and when it reached 4:30 she was positive the sleep was hopeless. She flipped from side to side in her bed begging her mind to shut up and her body to sleep but then she heard the sound of a door open and close she shut up in her bed.

It wasn't her bedroom, it wasn't any room in the house she knew the sliding noise was from her back porch and she was more than sure she knew who it was. Climbing out of her bed she tip toed out of the room making sure not to wake Nathan as she shut the door back.

She was right.

He was sitting there on the balcony in his brooding state staring off into the dark sky. She grabbed her gray jacket pulling it on before slowly sliding the door open and walking outside.

He doesn't speak but he knows it's her. He doesn't have to turn around to confirm it. As he sits on a longue chair he closes his eyes breathing in the salt water air mixed with her sweet scent. She doesn't speak to him; she doesn't say a thing just slowly moves through the warm Florida air crawling in the chair next to him.

He doesn't tense up, he doesn't push her away, he doesn't do anything but pull her small frame into his body her legs getting tangled with his, then wrapping his arms around her small waist. She fits perfect there. She fits perfect in his arms, molds perfectly to his body and he questions why in all the years he has known her, cuddled up close to her it took him this long to figure it out. Figure out the truth and realize he was completely in love with her.

"It would never work." She finally whispered wrapping her arms tight around his chest begging he doesn't make her leave, "We would never work." She said and felt his body tense under her, heard as he swallowed hard and was almost positive heard the breaking off his heart as her head rested on his chest. Yet with all that he doesn't speak, he doesn't say a word she just feels his head turn kissing the top of her head, "I couldn't handle losing you Lucas." She confessed as once again a tear fell from her eyes onto his shirt that her small hand was clinging too.

"Why would you lose me?" He finally spoke not getting why she was afraid of being with him just for the fear of losing him. Yeah he couldn't see the future but he was more than sure if Brooke said ok, if she said she loved him too then it was right. They were supposed to be and she would never lose him. Yet this time when he spoke she just stayed quiet, "You wouldn't lose me." He whispered but she shook her head fast pulling off his chest for the first time looking at him. Also for the first time him seeing the red eyes, the blotchy face and the clear sign this was not the first time she had cried that night. He hated making her cry.

"I don't believe you." She told him wiping her nose, "You have promised before I wouldn't lose you and you did. You promised you would never leave me and you left me!" She cried collapsing back on his chest crying again, "Why does everyone leave me?" She cried on his chest shaking like she was a child all over again, "You were supposed to always be there for me. You promised to always be there!" She sobbed slamming her hands into his chest.

"I know." He shook his head wrapping his arms around her, "I know I did. God I am so sorry I broke that promise."

"I needed you! I have needed you so much over the last 4 years and you weren't there! You just let it all go like it meant nothing! So why should I believe you now? Why should I believe you mean anything you are saying? How do I know that as soon as Jackie calls wanting you back you won't run back to her? How am I supposed to know anything?" She yelled all her emotions taking over her shaking body.

"Because I love you." He confessed taking her face in his hands; her slamming her eyes shut as water fell out; "I just…" He shook his head brushing her hair back, "I just love you." He repeated leaning up capturing her lips with his. She felt like how he remembered; her lips were smooth; her taste minus the tears was still sweet; and it all still made his heart race.

Her small hands clung to his shirt pulling her closer and the whimper that escaped her lips scared him. He didn't know what it meant, what she was feeling but he didn't want to pull away; he was afraid what would happen if he did then sadly she did it for him.

"I don't believe you." She whispered tilting her head down as his lips grazed his forehead, "I can't let myself to go there. I won't let myself go there."

"Why?" He asked slamming his head against the head rest behind him, "Why won't you? Do you not want to? Do you not feel the same; feel anything for me? If that was the case I would understand; I would accept but I just…I don't get why." He let out a long sigh closing his eyes and shaking his head; "I just don't get what you feel." He whispered so annoyed. He use to be able to yet then it all got confused, all lost and he doesn't know anymore. He doesn't know what she is thinking or feeling or wanting; he doesn't know any of it.

"What I feel doesn't matter." She shook her head snuggling closer to him.

"What you feel is the only thing that matters!" He threw his hand that wasn't around her in the air, "Brooke all I want is you to be happy and if that's not with me then be with him; if you love him then-"

"It's not that Lucas!" She interrupted pushing off him as she stood up, "God why don't you get any of this! Why are you doing this to me!" She leaned on the rail exhausted.

"I'm not doing anything to you Brooke; I just want you to talk to me damn it!" He jumped up running his hands through his hair; "Just talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on! What the hell you are wanting from me?" He yelled making her jump as he saw her bite her trembling bottom lip shaking her head as tears came pouring out; "Say something Brooke! Say anything! Just-"

"You're leaving me Lucas! In a few weeks you are gone!" She yelled running her hands over her face, "God why don't you get that." She whispered more to herself.

"Brooke…" He frowned walking over placing his hands on the railing trapping her between him.

"The summer is going to end; and you won't be here. You are going back to Tree Hill, back to _her._" She broke down.

"No, no, no, no." He shook his head taking her face in his hands brushing back her hair that was sticking to her face from her tears; "I wouldn't be going back to her. It wouldn't be me going back to _her_ it would be me going back to school; back home."

"Where she is!" Brooke cried burring her head in his chest, "I say yes to you Lucas then what we have a fun summer; a great few weeks then you go back and she be there again. She sees you every day; talks to you every day and we both know she thinks you are with me she will want you back. What you give it a week of her trying, maybe two before you pick her over me again!"

"I'm not! God Brooke why don't you believe me?" He sighed leaning his head down kissing the top of her head.

"Because you have done it before." She cried closing her eyes and his heart broke.

"Then I come here. I move down here." He suggested but she just shook her head.

"Lucas your life is Tree Hill. Everything that you ever wanted is in Tree Hill."

"Everything but you." He whispered and she slowly lifted her head to look at him, "Brooke I need you in my life. I can't go back to you not being in it. I just want you. I don't care if that's in Florida, North Carolina or hell Guatemala I just want to be with you."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke do you want to be with me?" He asked taking her face in his hands.

"It doesn't matter; what I want doesn't matter." She kept shaking her head.

"Stop saying that and just tell me. If it wasn't the distance, if it wasn't me being there and you being here would you be with me? Would you feel anything for me? God do you feel anything for me?"

"Of course I do." She whispered biting her bottom lip that was shaking, "Of course I feel something for you. I feel too much for you that is the problem."

"Then be with me Brooke. Let us figure everything else out later and just be me." He begged searching her eyes for something; for anything but she just stared next to him as his eyes stayed focus on her. She would open her mouth to speak before closing it again and she turned her face to look at him but still stayed quiet; "Just say ok." He begged leaning his forehead against hers, "Just say ok and I will make sure everything is ok, I will protect you this time, I will not hurt you." he promised knowing if she gave him this chance he would not mess it up again; never leave her again.

She didn't know why her words were stuck but they were. Nothing would come out and everything just seemed so unreal, like this wasn't happening and that Lucas was not confessing anything to her. It was like she was dreaming and was almost afraid to blink incase it would wake her up. Slowly opening her mouth she swallowed the lump in her throat before whispering, "Ok."

* * *

**So Thursday was my birthday yay! Well being my birthday I just got so lazy and hung out at home, only worked like three hours and then came back home and for some reason on my free day I got the urge to write for this story! It was like stuck on my mind and I would have gotten up yesterday but being my birthday I went out with my loves Thursday night didn't finish and then yesterday running on about three hours of sleep I worked ALL day and got home and CRASHED! So I am sorry but this update was way quicker than my last few.**

**Last chapter I had a lot fewer reviews then normal so I hope I hadn't disappointed you all and if so this one makes up for it!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"You're different." Brooke whispered running her hand over Lucas's jaw line as she laid snuggled against him on the longue chair.

"How so?" Lucas asked enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

"I don't know." She shrugged resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat beneath her, "Just different. Not a bad different but different. I like it." She said lifting her head up pressing her lips against his. His kiss felt different, the way he held her, kissed her, the way his lips moved with hers was different yet again not a bad different. The way his hands held onto her side pulling her closer made her feel safe, the way his tongue begged entrance made her feel wanted and the way his heart raced beneath her made her feel something even she couldn't explain, "Lucas…" She whispered in their kiss as his hand slipped under her shirt, "Luke wait!"

"What? What's wrong?" He freaked pulling back to look at her.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong I just…" She trailed off looking up at him, "Would you hate me completely it I said I wasn't ready for that yet? That even though it has happened before I am just not ready for us to…"

"What? Brooke no!" He shook his head at her, "I don't hate you. I wasn't trying to do that. I was just trying to make out with you." He told her honestly making her blush a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." She blushed even redder.

"Pretty Girl are you blushing?" He teased tickling her sides making her squirm.

"No I am not." She protested moving around as he pinched her sides, "Luke!" She laughed, "Stop!" She begged moving in his arms trying to grab his hands, "Stop or I'll bite you." She threatened just like when they were younger.

"I've been bit before by you it doesn't hurt that bad." He shrugged going to tickle her again yet she just grabbed his hands stopping him.

"Please." She pouted making him smile leaning in to kiss her pouting lip.

"Going from wanting me, to blushing, to pouting in all of five minutes. Looks like you are just a mood changer." He joked making her roll her eyes.

"I was no blushing!" She argued again making him laugh, "I wasn't. I just wasn't sure what you were wanting or doing. I mean in my defense this is all very new to me."

"What? Making out?" He raised his eye brow getting another eye roll from the beauty in front of him.

"No jackass." She slugged her hand into his stomach making him groan, "Not making out just making out with you. I mean yeah we have before but that was when we were about to have sex. All what was it three times."

"That's true." He agreed, "All times were fun though."

"Yes they were but I just didn't know when you hit a point where you are making out with me and the point where you are trying to sleep with me." She explained and he nodded getting that.

"Well…" He moved in the chair so her body dropped down under him and he rolled himself on top of her, "Just then I was just trying to make out with you." He whispered dropping his kiss down to her neck.

"Well good..." she gasped out running her hand through his blonde hair, "Cause…Mmm…that feels good." She moaned stupidly but really enjoying him doing that.

"It does?" He smirked pulling away giving her his smirk before switching over to the other side.

"Yeah…I forgot how good you were at that." She gasped tilting her head to the side so he could get at it, "Luke…" She moaned closing her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"What else did you forget I was good at?" He whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Stuff we aren't ready for." She whispered grabbing on to his gorgeous locks pulling him to look at her, "You promise you aren't mad?"

"I promise Brooke. I am not after just that with you. I want to be with you not just sleep with you. You are in control here. How fast or how slow we go is all up to you." He promised tucking her hair behind her ear inside somewhat hoping it wasn't a snail's pace. Yes he will wait until she is completely ready but he couldn't help if he wanted to be with her, he wanted to so badly but he was prepared to wait. He would wait as long as she needed but again he hoped it wasn't a snail pace.

Maybe a turtle, they are a little faster.

"Well what if I asked you one more thing?" She asked tracing her fingers along his think lips, "It's something you may not like but it's something I need you to understand."

"What?" He asked knowing he will pretty much agree to anything, yet anything but what he sees in her eyes. Knowing someone as long and well as he knows Brooke he knows, "No." He shook his head pulling away from her, "No I am not doing that. That's not fair."

"Like what we are is?" She asked leaning up on the chair, "Lucas I have a boyfriend."

"That you are going to break up with." He pointed out.

"Yes but I just…I can't right now ok. Even if I want to I can't and I need you to understand that. To give me three days please."

"Brooke that is forever when I only have a summer with you." He reminded her making her frown, "Don't. Don't give me that look." He said but her frown slowly turned into a pout he was never good at saying no too, "Stop. That isn't fair stop." He crossed his arms over his chest turning away from her.

"Broody…" She whined placing her hands on his shoulders as she spun on the chair moving closer to him, "He has his big game in three days. I don't want to break up with him before. That game means a lot to him."

"And you mean a lot to me." He said trying to ignore the feeling he got by her lips slowly grazing over his earlobe.

"I know and after the game I will be yours completely but until then can't we just keep it quiet; just me and you so there is no chance of it slipping up and him finding out."

"Why do you care so much about him? You said yourself he doesn't make you feel right, doesn't treat you right. So why do you care?"

"Because he was there when I lost my parents." She shrugged behind him and his complete feeling like shit kicked in, "We are just friends at the time but he was there and slowly he became my boyfriend and at first he wasn't how he is now. At first he was perfect but he just changed and I owe him the next three days being as he was there for me those few weeks." She explained resting her head on his back, "What's three more days really? It's been years. So please; for me."

"Ok." He agreed turning in his chair to look at her, "Three days no longer."

"No longer." She grinned leaning in to kiss him, "I promise."

* * *

Brooke stretched her arms over her head wiping the tiredness from her eyes and yawned when she looked over at Nathan next to her. She went to bed not long after her night with Lucas a few hours before. He actually scared her; everything that was him was slowly petrifying her. Yet she sorta liked it. She liked him, she cared for him so much and though last night he said those three little words to her she was choosing to ignore them. She wasn't ready for them; she wasn't ready for any of that.

Yet she did care for him, she cared for him so much; probably too much.

"Cookie." She heard the mumble of her best friend looking over seeing him shift in her bed, "I hungry." He told her like a small child making her laugh. He was the cutest in the morning, one thing about Nathan Scott was true since she has known him and that was he was probably the cutest morning person she had ever seen. Her and Haley use to talk about the cuteness of his sleeping; that he just went into this childish, innocent stage that was so adorable.

"What you want honey?" Brooke asked running her hand through his hair.

"Coffee." He said with closed eyes, "And waffles."

"I can do that." She laughed kicking her sheets off her body, "You going to sleep more?"

"Mhmm…" He agreed snuggling against her pillow, "Thank you Cookie." He mumbled burying his head deeper in her pillow trying to get back to sleep.

"No problem sweetie." She smiled leaning over kissing his head, "I love you Natey." She whispered stroking through his dark locks, "You're my best friend."

"IloveyoutooBrookie." He mumbled out before drifting back off to sleep making her laugh. She loved him, he was great.

Skipping down the hall she stops at the living room smiling leaning against the wall. Now Nathan maybe the cutest innocent little sleeper in the world but Lucas was just so damn sexy. How he has on his gray long pajama pants and his hair is the length so it goes every way and his perfect tanned body lying on the couch as the blanket draped over him had fell down.

"Morning Broody." The seductive voice with rasp rang through his ears making his eyes drift open in time to see her small figure move out of the room into the kitchen.

He didn't want to get up. He was exhausted and slept all of a few hours last night on a couch that was a little sore on his back. He should have slept in Brooke's room if his brother hadn't decided to sleep in there. Why he was there he still didn't know; yet he also knew that he only had time with Brooke when she was away from everyone else for the next three days and right now the house is asleep and he is going to get up.

Well in a few more minutes.

* * *

"Waffles, waffles, waffles." Brooke skimmed though her book looking for her recipe for homemade waffles. She already got the coffee going and was going to make some bacon and waffles and maybe cut some fruit. She wanted to make something for her friends because it had been a stressful few days and she took guilt in most of that.

"Hi." She felt as two arms circled around her waist pulling her body into him, "You always look so great in the mornings."

"Thank you." She smiled crossing her arms over his as he kissed aside her head, "This is going to work right?" She asked spinning in her arms to look at him, "Me and you aren't just making like a huge mistake that ruins everything are we?"

"Honestly?" He asked and she nodded, "I don't know." He shrugged hating that wasn't the answer to put her at ease, "Yet I honestly feel not matter what we are always going to be in each other's lives. That even though we have our ups and downs at the end we always find a way back to each other. That we always make it back."

"Yeah that's true." She nodded stroking her thumb over his arm, "We do always come back to each other huh?"

"Yeah Pretty Girl we do." He grinned leaning in capturing her lips enjoying when he felt her smile as he went to deepen it.

"Brooke do I smell you cooking?" A voice rang through the room Brooke quickly pushing Lucas back as she spun back around looking at her paper, "Cause I smell…bacon." Rachel rounded the corner stopping to stare at her friend looking at something and Lucas standing on the other side making a cup of coffee, "Everything ok?" She asked not sure if the quietness between the two was good or not.

"Umm yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Brooke asked walking over to her fridge, "Here Luke." She handed him the cream as she grabbed a few eggs.

"Thanks Cookie." He smiled referring to her with his old nickname he and Nathan have called her since she was little.

"Hmm…" Rachel furred her brow and twisted her mouth to the side confused, "So are we all like good?" She asked crossing her arms and wiggling her finger between the two.

"We're getting there." Brooke said tossing a look over at Lucas, "Right Broody?"

"Yeah…" He smiled walking over grabbing a piece of fruit she cut, "We are getting there." He shared a look with her which made her smile and Rachel question a little too much about what was happening, "But I think I'm going to take a shower. Then maybe tell Nate sorry."

"Well I think telling him sorry is definitely something you need to do because you left a mark on his baby little face." Brooke said spinning to look at him hand on hip, "And you know I don't like people messing with my Natey."

"I know, I know." Lucas rolled his eyes knowing all too well Brooke was always protective of Nathan. He swears she treats him more like a little brother then he does, "You know you are only two months older than him right? That you don't have to treat him like a baby?"

"He is a baby!" Brooke objected. Yes of course Lucas was right she was only two months older but to her that was years and to her Nathan was the baby. He was just her sweet little brother that no one messed with and always had her back just like she always had his.

"He is 22 Brooke." Lucas shook his head getting a laugh from the red head watching the twosome go with their little back and forth playful argument.

"I don't care. You know he will always be the baby and you hit him for no reason. Well I guess you had a reason but I didn't like that reason so you will say sorry." She informed him spinning back around to finish breakfast.

"Yes mom." Lucas teased pinching her sides making her yelp as he walked out of the room.

Rachel stood watching her friend for a few moments. Waiting for her to explain, explain the goofy grin and the making up with Lucas and whatever the hell had occurred that morning that she so clearly missed yet Brooke said nothing just kept cooking.

"So…" Rachel walked over leaning again the counter, "What exactly is 'getting there'?" She used air quotes.

"I don't know." Brooke admitted dropping her knife and spinning to look at her cousin she was never ok with lying too. She knew she wouldn't exactly tell her about her and Lucas until she was down with Max but she knew she also would have trouble keeping it a secret from her, "But I just want my Lucas back."

"Which one?" Rachel raised her eyebrow as Brooke sighed dropping her shoulders, "The sleeping around with each other one or the best friend one?"

"The one that the world has decided us to be."

"That my dear friend no one knows." Rachel grabbed a piece of cantaloupe popping it in her mouth, "No one really knows what the world wants us to do."

"I know but I wish I could have a small sign. That yes take this path with Lucas it will work or no take this one over here that will lead you to someone you have yet to even meet yet. It's like I'm at one of those annoying fork in the road crap." Brooke growled annoyed wishing life was just easy. Decisions were easy.

"Brooke…" Rachel sighed actually feeling bad for her friend, "It will work out. I promise whatever happens will be the right choice." She smiled patting her friend on the back not at all knowing Brooke had already made a choice.

"Your right." Brooke nodded as she started to cut things up again, "Whatever happens with Lucas and I is right. I just…" She trailed off shaking her head from analyzing anymore and just letting it all be, "I just have to let things be. That this will end how it supposed too. That it will end with me being happy."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews through this story! Its amazing and they all make me smile. I hope I get just as many for this chapters as my last because ya'lls thoughts mean everything to me!**

**Now I just wanted to say to all my Brucas loves that if you are looking for a new great story to read you should all definitely check out ****The Playboy and the Nobody by OTH-Brucas-Love. It is an amazing story and my girl is definitely rocking the Brucas love! You will all love it I know so if you haven't already read it check it out. Its on my fav list so yeah!**

******Well hope you all enjoyed and like always please let me know :D **

**Review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"Lucas…" Brooke giggled wiggling against the wall her back was against, "People are going to see you, see us." She grinned as he kissed along her neck.

"And that would be bad." Lucas mumbled against her neck as her hand ran through his hair.

"Yeah." She gasped out, Lucas lifting her up in his arms, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist, "Shit Luke…" She moaned out as his sucked hard and his hips rocked against her.

"Let's go back to your place." He suggested moving his lips to kiss her. He will admit this snail pace, turtle pace was taking over him and when she was wrapped around him like this, lips hooked to his and breathing all heavy in his ear he wanted to go fast, wanted to be that damn little rabbit that speeds things and take her. He wanted her…bad.

"And that wouldn't look at all suspicious." She giggled trailing kisses down the corner of his mouth, his jaw and clamping down on some skin just under his jaw.

"I don't even care anymore." He ran his hand up her body pulling her back to kiss him, both breathing heavy, both hearts racing.

"Ok we have got to stop…" Brooke tried to pull away but Lucas grabbed onto the back of her head pulling her back, "Mmm…" She let out in their kiss but still knowing she needed to stop them. They were in a public place, right out in the open with her actual boyfriend just a few yards away. That whole going to get some drinks out of the car was completely bullshit line and she was more than sure Rachel caught it yet chose to ignore it.

However they didn't lie completely, they did get the cooler, it just happened on the way back they took advantage of their time alone and stumbled into one of the changing rooms on the beach. It's not big, really tiny actually just has about four changing rooms to put on your bathing suit or change out of it and then a shower with a crappy curtain but it was something and Brooke and Lucas really didn't mind being in close quarters.

"You taste like salt water." Lucas pulled away from their kiss again showing attention to her neck.

"I have been in the ocean." She giggled again making him smile even bigger when he pulled back to look at her. She was perfect, everything that was Brooke Davis was pure perfection, she wasn't that sweet little girl down the street anymore he use to play tag with and make mud pies with, in his arms now was a woman. She was a full grown woman whose eyes and smile just made him completely weak in the knees, "What?" She tilted her head to the side looking at him, "Why you looking at me like that huh?" Brooke ran her hand through his blonde hair as he stayed still smiling, "Luke…" She laughed.

"Why did it take me so long?" He questioned pushing her hair back looking into her hazel eyes that held so much life in them, "What was wrong with me to not realize what I felt for you sooner?"

"I don't know." Brooke shrugged playing with the necklace that hung around his neck, "It's not like I paid any attention to everything I was feeling until just the other day at the club when you kissed me. I tried to ignore the feeling, the thoughts that were racing through my head but I just…" She paused looking back into his eyes, "Just couldn't."

"I didn't plan this when I came here Brooke. I didn't plan on coming here and complicating everything for you."

"I know…" She nodded as he slid her down his body, her standing on her own, "But I'm glad you came, I have just…I've missed you so much Luke." She confessed, her hands holding onto the side of his chest.

"I've missed you too Pretty Girl." He told her before leaning his head down giving her a soft kiss, "Alright, I guess now we should head back." He lifted the cooler by his feet that they were sent to retrieve.

"Yeah…" Brooke agreed as Lucas turned to undo the latch, "But we aren't." She giggled grabbing his hand, spinning him around and slamming her lips right into his.

* * *

"Rachel!" The red head heard spinning around from her friends to see her very favorite person heading towards her…not.

"Max yay you made it." Her happiness completely fake as the boy her best friend called her boyfriend walked up to her and the group.

"Yeah well…" Max was about to throw a comment right back at Rachel but then paused, "You know what Rach I am not in the mood to argue with you." He took the high road sitting down on the beach next to Grayson, "Where's Brooke?" He asked grabbing a beer that was on a towel, popping the top and taking a sip.

"Her and Luke went to go get the other cooler from the car. We are kind a running low on beer." Nathan lifted the top of the first cooler they had showing it was empty; "They should be back in a minute, I think." He somewhat mumbled the last part wondering how long it took to walk to the car and back.

"Yeah alright." Max nodded taking another sip not sure how he felt about Brooke off with Lucas. He couldn't figure it out, not for the life of him but he knew there was something that guy felt for his girlfriend, "But damn man what happened to your face?"

"Oh…" Nathan let out a dry laugh rubbing his bruise, "Bar fight." He lied, "Someone hit on Haley and I just don't deal well with that." He chuckled a little giving a shrug to all the looks he got. He wasn't going to say it was his brother who hit him, that would mean explaining why and what was going on when he got hit and he was sure Max had no clue about Brooke and Lucas being as no one else did. Plus he was pretty much over the whole fight thing. Yeah it pissed him off, yeah it hurt, but at the end of the day he understood it; hell if someone had said what he said about Brooke or Haley to him he would have slugged them too, "But you should see the other guy."

"I can imagine." Max chuckled figuring Nathan didn't look like the type to get punched and take it.

"God there you are!" Liam looked up seeing Brooke and Lucas coming down the beach towards them cooler in hand, "I thought you got lost."

"We kinda did." Lucas mumbled before reaching his friends, getting a slap in the chest, "Sorry Brooke had to pee."

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked not believing he just announced she had to pee to a group of people.

"Sorry." Lucas shrugged dropping the cooler in the group of people.

"It's ok Brooke, peeing is normal bodily function we all have." Liam had a steady hand on Rachel in his lap as he grabbed a beer getting a laugh from everyone. He and Rachel had surprisingly hit it off pretty well. Now he won't say he was in love or anything crazy like that but he was feeling some things and almost dreaded the end of their trip.

"Can we not talk about this?" Brooke waved her hands around turning red.

"Ok no more we promise." Lucas teased taking a seat and just then realizing Max had joined the group, "Oh umm hey man." He offered a nod wiping his bottom lip like signs of Brooke were there or something.

"Hey." Max nodded back, "Hey babe." He smiled reaching for Brooke's hand which she hesitantly took after tossing a nervous glance at Lucas.

"Hey." Brooke gave a nervous smile as Max pulled her between him and Molly.

"I've missed you today." Max told her as her friend's started talking.

"Missed you too." She forced a smile as he kissed her, his lips feeling wrong against hers. She saw Lucas's face when she pulled back quickly; the hurt that spread across his face as he quickly snapped his head to talk to Grayson. She didn't want to hurt him, yet she didn't want to hurt Max either and she hated how everything was happening. She would assume she would be the last person to be stuck between two guys yet here she was, and any girl who says they like it is full of shit because it sucks.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Molly rolled her eyes as her boyfriend and Lucas started teasing her, "Brooke!" She freaked when she turned seeing the brunette next to her pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"What?" Brooke asked confused to why Molly just yelled her name.

"Oh umm…" She looked around the circle of friends seeing them all looking weird at her, "Your hair looks better down." She said randomly making Brooke raise her eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" Brooke's confusion deepens as she lets go of her hair making it tumble down her back and shoulders.

"Down; your hair is better down." She repeated pulling some strands over her shoulders, "Yeah its better down."

"Molly, babe what are you talking about?" Grayson looked at his girlfriend not getting why she was freaking about if Brooke's hair was up or down. Molly was normally the quiet type, a little shy and never one to just freak on someone about hair of all things.

"I am a girl Gray and as girls we tell our friends what looks good on them." Molly told him like he was stupid, "So trust me Brooke…" She locked her eyes back on the brunette looking confused in front of her, "Your hair is better down." She repeated slowly, her thumb flicking over a spot on Brooke's neck as she again adjusted her hair.

Brooke sat confused a second until catching on and her eyes grew wide, "Oh, umm thank Mol I agree. Down, hair is better down." She ran her hand over her hair, flattening it against her neck, "Yeah down." She mumbled tossing a nervous glance at Lucas who still looked completely confused on what just happened.

"Girls are so weird." Nathan mumbled popping a beer and taking a sip.

* * *

The day at the beach was enjoyable. Everyone was trying to get along for the most part. Rachel of course picked a small fight with Max and Lucas of course gave looks to Max like he wanted to lay him out every time he touched Brooke but other than that everyone was being ok.

"Nate!" Lucas called jogging over to his brother who was coming back from being in the ocean.

"Hey." He run his hand through his hair making it go straight back from the water.

"I just… I wanted to say sorry." Lucas stumbled over his words not sure how he was supposed to make what he did better. He promised Brooke he would yes but a major part was he wanted to say sorry. He shouldn't have hit his brother, yes he was mad about his words but he still should have never hit him, "I shouldn't have hit you. I don't know what happened."

"It's ok Luke." Nathan shrugged, "It hurt like a bitch but if someone ever said that about Haley to me I would have done a lot worse." He admitted looking down the beach at the girls in question, "It was a mess up and I understand and I am also sorry."

"It's ok." Lucas offered a smile slapping his brother in the back.

"We aren't going to like hug or anything are we?" Nathan joked making his blonde brother laugh.

"No Nate we aren't hugging." He said looking down the beach seeing Brooke, Rachel, Molly, and Haley all taking pictures.

"Damn it Luke…" Nathan frowned shaking his head seeing the look on his brother's face.

"What? What did I do?" Lucas asked confused.

"The way you are looking at Brooke, you still want her." He said trying to figure out how he felt about his two friends liking each other.

"Nate…" Lucas shook his head turning to look at him, "I am crazy about her ok. I will admit it. I truly care a lot about her."

"Luke…"

"Nate look I don't know what is exactly going on right now alright. It's kind of all in Brooke's court, she knows how I feel, she knows what I want and everything is in her hands right now."

"Why now? Why are you crazy about her now?"

"I don't know ok. I have always felt something but I just tried to ignore it and I don't know I can't ignore it anymore."

"Luke I have seen you date before alright. I have seen when you and Jackie break up it last a while and you actual date girls in between getting back together again and I don't want Brooke to be one of those girls. I don't want Jackie to come back and you leave Brooke." Nathan admitted that being his biggest fear. It wasn't that he hated his brother dating his friend; it was just that he has seen it. He has seen Lucas and Jackie break up, it sometimes lasting a month, sometimes lasting up to a couple months but he has also seen when a girl comes along while they are broken up; Lucas and her start dating, her fall completely for him and then Jackie come back and they get back together. He will not let Brooke be that girl.

"Nate listen Jackie and I are over. It will not happen ever again and that I am positive of. If Brooke lets it be, I want to be with her and I know we live away from each other but I will work at it because that doesn't matter if I have her ok. I can honestly say I love her Nate." He shrugged knowing everything in him that is true. It might have taken him forever to realize it but he knows without a doubt and he thinks a part of him always has.

"I just don't want Brooke hurt." Nathan again stated.

"Nathan do you remember when you came to me about Haley?" Lucas asked, "How you told me how you were falling for her and it scared you because she was your best friend. That you wanted my opinion on it. Remember what I said?"

"Yeah you told me there was no way in hell that would be a good idea. That we were 14 and it was impossible for me to actually find my always and forever that young. Then that you would never allow me to hurt Haley." Nathan repeated his brother's words from all those years back.

"Yeah and do you remember what you told me?"

"Yeah…" Nathan said remembering exactly what he said to his brother, "I told you to trust me. That there was no way I would ever hurt her because what I was feeling felt too real for it not to be always and forever."

"So Nate please just…just trust me." Lucas pleaded, "What I am feeling now is way to strong not to be real. So please, please just trust me."

"Alright." Nathan caved seeing how serious his brother seemed to be, "I will trust you. If you think what you are feeling is real, that you can promise me Brooke won't get hurt then I trust you." He agreed just hoping to everything inside of him he would not end up regretting that decision.

* * *

"Molly!" Brooke called grabbing the girl's arm as she passed by her bedroom, yanking her in.

"Brooke you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just…I just wanted to say thanks." She thanked, "For my hair at the beach. Thank you." She clarified as Molly nodded.

"It's no problem Brooke. I mean I didn't want to look weird. It's just I know Max hasn't been around the last couple days and then you went off fine yet came back with that mark so I just assumed…" She trailed off still not sure of all the details.

"You probably think I am a horrible person huh?" Brooke asked since she felt like a horrible person. She was not for cheating, never thought it was ok yet here she was doing it right under her boyfriend's nose.

"Not at all." Molly shook her head, "I just think you are in a sticky situation that you are handling the best way you can."

"I have never done something like this before Molly, I swear I haven't." Brooke sighed walking over and sitting on her bed, "But it's just like everything has happened so fast and I don't know how to stop it."

"Well do you want to stop it?" Molly asked walking over, sitting next to her.

"I want to be with Lucas I know that. I just am afraid he will hurt me and I am afraid I am going to hurt Max and ugh!" She throws her hands in the air falling back on her back.

"Brooke I don't know you and Lucas's past. I mean I have heard from what I have been here but everything else I am a little fuzzy on but I do know I have seen you two together. I have seen you two laughing and joking and sharing looks no one seems to notice and I don't know." She shrugged, "I think he won't hurt you if he has anything to say about it."

"Maybe not on purpose." Brooke mumbled staring at the ceiling.

"You know I may have not been around when ya'll were in high school but I have been around when he has talked about you." Molly thought back to the time at lunch, "His looks clearly cared about the girl being talked about."

_Flashback_

"_Look who finally decided to make an appearance." Lucas teased as his best friend filed in late for lunch that day, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."_

"_Yeah sorry." Haley apologized scooting in her chair next to her boyfriend, "I had a busy morning." She told them making sure not to mention her busy morning involved a Brooke in a breakdown. Her brunette friend didn't want them to know she was back and she made a promise to make sure they didn't find out from her._

"_Well its ok Grayson isn't even here yet." Molly shrugged sipping no her coffee, "But I think his class ran late."_

"_Yeah." Haley nodded not trying to be rude but to busy scanning the menu trying to remember what Brooke normally got. She promised when she left to bring her favorite from Karen's but for the life of her she couldn't remember, "Nate what is it Brooke normally got?" She whispered over to her boyfriend._

"_Huh?" Nathan asked confused to where that came from. He hadn't talked to Brooke in a few months, seen her in about two years and he really had no clue why his girlfriend just randomly asked something so weird as her favorite food._

"_Nothing." Haley shook her head just going to text her before she left and ask._

"_What?" Lucas asked turning away from Jackie, "You say something Hales?"_

"_No." She lied fiddling with the menu until she heard her phone going on in her pocket, "I umm…I have to take this." She stood up flipping her phone open, "Hey Tigger."_

"_Tigger?" Molly asked making Lucas's head snap over to look at her, "What kind of name is Tigger?"_

"_It was that little hopping tiger thing from Pooh Molly." Jackie rolled her eyes like she was so stupid._

"_Not that Jackie. Haley answered the phone saying hi Tigger, that is just weird to call someone Tigger."_

"_She didn't say Tigger." Lucas shook his head knowing Haley only called one person Tigger and there was no way she was talking to her._

"_I'm pretty sure it was Tigger." Molly mumbled to herself but choosing not to start some sort of argument over something so dumb._

"_Haley who were you talking to?" Lucas asked as soon as Haley sat back down._

"_Huh?" Haley asked tossing a glance at everyone._

"_Your phone rang, who were you talking to?" He asked a little impatient. It couldn't be Brooke. He hadn't talked to Brooke in months, the last time was when he texted her at Christmas last Christmas saying Merry Christmas and he hoped all was well. Her responds was short, just a thank you and same to him but other than that nothing. Yet he guessed just because he stopped being best friends with her didn't mean that it meant Haley and Nathan had to._

"_Just a girl from lab." Haley lied looking down knowing that both Lucas and Nathan noticed her fidget she does when she is lying. She can't help it, she can't control it. When she lies it happens and sadly her closest friends know it._

"_A girl you just happen to call Tigger?" He asked knowing Haley would not just label someone else that. Haley wasn't the nickname person like Brooke was. The only time they ever used nicknames was with Brooke._

"_Luke what is the big deal?" Molly asked to why he was so worked up over some phone call and Nathan was surprisingly calm. She would assume that her boyfriend would be more upset about some phone call then her friend._

"_Nothing." Lucas shook his head, "Nothing I just was wondering who it was that's all."_

"_Well don't be so nosy." Jackie rolled her eyes, "God you are acting almost jealous."_

"_Uhh ohh Luke." Nathan rolled his eyes hating when Jackie was around, "If she thinks you are jealous of Haley she might forbid you from seeing her like Cookie." _

"_Nate…" Lucas gave him a warning knowing this was not going to be a good lunch now._

"_Nathan shut the hell up! You and I both know Brooklyn was hell bent on getting Lucas!" Jackie snapped._

"_Brooke!" Haley yelled slamming her fork down making everyone jump, "Her god damn name is Brooke not Brooklyn and you don't know anything about her! You don't know shit so shut the hell up!" She shoved her chair back surprising everyone by her outburst, "Oh and FYI I was talking to Brooke because she is my damn friend and I don't need you approval!"_

"_Haley…" Nathan reached for her hand that she yanked away walking out slamming the door as she did._

"_Nice Nate nice." Lucas growled shoving his chair back already prepared to follow his friend._

"_What did I do?" He asked confused why he was getting yelled at._

"_You are the one who brought her up." He informed him._

"_Her? Since when do you call Brooke her?" He asked completely confused._

"_Since he realized she was a clingy bitch." Jackie shrugged dipping a fry in ketchup then popping it in her mouth._

"_Jackie for ten minutes will you just shut the hell up!" Lucas snapped not in the mood for her. He hated when talks of Brooke came up because it always caused an argument with everyone._

"_I am not going to have you talk to me like that Lucas Scott!" Jackie stood up throwing down her napkin, "You are such a prick!" She stormed out leaving Molly sitting awkwardly at the table, still completely confused._

"_You know Luke you're my brother and I love you ok but god for once I agree with Jackie. When the topic of _her_ gets brought up; you are a prick." He stood up on the search for his girlfriend._

"_Let me guess you think I am a prick too?" Lucas looked at Molly sitting there looking more than uncomfortable._

"_Nope." Molly shook her head, "I don't know anything you are all talking about and from the look on your face its looks like you don't want to tell me. So I think we should finish lunch and you just ignore Jackie, because she will come around."_

"_How did you get stuck in this crazy group?" Lucas teased falling back down next to Molly._

"_Oh I just stupidly feel in love." Molly waved her hand around before resting her chin on it, "I learned we don't have control over it."_

"_Yeah that's true." Lucas frowned leaning back in his chair._

"_Yeah and between me and you…" Molly leaned in real close as if she was about to share a great secret, "If we aren't out falling stupid in love then there really isn't a reason to be here at all. So when you really fall Luke, and I mean really seriously fall stupid in love, make sure the girl is worth it." She patted his hand knowing that there was no way Jackie was it for Lucas._

"_You think I am going to ever fall stupid in love?"_

"_I don't know." Molly shrugged falling back, "You tell me."_

_Flashback Over_

"Fall stupid Brooke." Molly patted her hand.

"Molly, baby where are you?" Grayson called and it was impossible for Brooke to not see the smile that graced Molly's face.

"Coming!" She yelled before turning back to her new friend, "Because let me tell you when you to its amazing. In all honestly I would rather spend days fighting with Grayson then spend it making love to anyone else."

"But how do I know when I have fallen completely stupid?" Brooke asked knowing she was falling for Lucas just not sure if she was as hard as he has yet.

"You just do." Molly shrugged, "You can't explain it or describe the feeling inside, you just know. You can tell by a look, or a smile, the way the other person's whole face lights up when you enter the room. Trust me when you fall stupid you know."

"There you are." Grayson smiled walking into the room finding his girlfriend sitting on the bed with Brooke.

"Here I am." She smiled walking over, leaning up and kissing him, as he wraps his arm over her shoulder, "And Brooke…" She called before they left the room, "I think you already are." She winked before leaving the room leaving a thinking brunette on the bed.

"Yeah…" Brooke mumbled to herself staring at a picture of her and her friends from the beach, mainly focusing on a certain blonde, "I think I just might."

* * *

**A filler, a little, a not really hehe. I don't know what to describe this chapter as but a little of everything. Each part being its own little filler, non filler.**

**Also side note if someone wants to picture Grayson and Molly just think of Clay and Quinn. I started this story before they came on the show and ugh I wish I would have waited because I love them! I may even go back and change the names at some point for me future readers but that is only if you all want me to go back change and in the future chapters put Clay and Quinn so yeah let me know otherwise just picture them :D**

**Honestly this chapter is because I have had it on my mind, writing little parts here and there and OTH-Brucas-love asked me oh so nicely to update it and here you go my girl! I hope you all like and please review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

"Whoa!" Lucas laughed as he sat on the couch flipping through the channels and got a surprising guest flying into his lap.

"Hi," Brooke grinned as she bit her bottom lip, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well hello Pretty Girl," he tossed a glance around him before giving her a quick kiss, yet to his surprise she didn't push him away after, she grabbed onto his blonde locks pulling him closer as her tongue begged for him to let her deepen the kiss. "What's gotten into you?" he mumbled against her lips as she turned her body on the couch, pushing him down on his back and her straddling over his waist; making sure to never once let their lips part.

"Rachel went to get stuff for dinner, took Liam with her," Brooke explained as her hand slithered down his chest and under his shirt.

"Ok," he still didn't get it as his hand got tangled in her chocolate locks that were still a little damp from her shower that she took a few moments prior to her little attack on him.

"Nate took Haley to the beach for the afternoon and Grayson went for a walk with Molly," she continued to explain but him still not getting it.

"Ok?" his comment came out more of a question making her pull back shaking her head.

"When did you become so clueless?" she kinked her eyebrow at him and he tilted his head to the side still confused. "Ok Broody," she adjusted herself on top of him, "Right now _everyone _is out, meaning _no one_ is here but_ you_ and _me_," she spoke slowly, stressing each word and pointing at him and then her.

"Ok no one is here but wh-" then it slowly clicked when she got a sneaky grin. "Oh." He shook his head he didn't get that sooner. He figured since he was getting use to Brooke's snail pace he didn't expect for her to speed up fast, pass go, and make it clear he could collect that two hundred dollars.

"Yup oh," she slowly played with the button up shirt she had on. "But if you don't want to oh well," she skipped off him and towards her bedroom still with her smirk.

"I don't think so Pretty Girl," Lucas flew off the couch faster then she had ever seen him as he took off after her.

"Nope the mood has passed," she giggled as she quickened her pace and moved into her room, him not a few steps behind her. "Lucas!" she squealed when he grabbed her wrist spinning her around in his arms before picking her up, "Put me down!" she wiggled in his arms making him laugh as he moved over to her large bed, dropping her down onto it before he, himself dropped on top of the gorgeous girl smiling up at him.

"I think we can get that mood back," he smirked as he leaned down kissing along her neck.

"I don't know," she gasped tilting her head to the side as his tongue ran up to her ear. "You really didn't seem for it," she flipped them over in one quick motion so she was once again straddling his waist, "And I don't want you to seem like you _have_ too," she teased as she slowly started to unbutton her top.

"Trust me Brooke," he swallowed hard when the last button popped and she pulled off the tight white top. "That is the last thing on my mind," his eyes focused on her body making her giggle.

"What?" she grinned tilting her head to the side, biting her bottom lip.

"How is it you can look so innocent yet so damn sexy at the same time?" he questioned sitting up on the bed and running his hands down her side making her shiver.

"I don't know," Brooke released her lip as Lucas leaned in and kissed along her neck. "Guess I'm just special."

"Extremely," his husky voice sent a chill down her spine, his lips finding that spot below her ear that made her body shutter against his.

"I like that," she gasped arching her body closer to him. "I like that a lot."

"Yeah?" she felt his lips curse into a smirk as he sucked a little harder.

"Yeah," she let out in a low moan, moving her hands down his chest and grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt. "To much clothes Broody," she tugged on it, him pulling away from her neck and lifting it over his head quickly.

"Better?"

"Much," she grinned looking over his body like it was the first time she had ever seen it. His muscles looked different when they were this close to her, they seemed almost perfect, his arms seemed almost protecting, and the fact he was tan didn't hurt. "Your tattoo," she traced the small pattern on his arm, "I love this tattoo" she looked up seeing him smile, than brushing her lips against it.

"Do I get to see yours?" He smirked, her eyes turning almost devil like as she slowly stood on her bed in front of him and slowly removing the small shorts she had put on just an hour before. His eyes holding her gaze the whole time he slowly lifted to his knees kissing the small ink pattern that was placed just below her hip. Her skin was soft, it tasted sweet and with just one kiss he felt the goose bumps that covered her whole body. Running his tongue up her stomach, Brooke slowly eased herself back down on the bed, as Lucas climbed up her body kissing all the way up.

Her body felt perfect tucked right under him, it was like it was _supposed _to be there, that even after all this time and everything they have been through Brooke Davis was _always _supposed to be with Lucas Scott. It sounded right, it felt right and with ever move she made it just made it more clear to him that this was where he was supposed to be, where he should have been all along.

Brooke slid her arms down his chest to his belt, quickly undoing it and quickly pulling it off so he could remove the jean material that was blocking the want growing in him. He wanted her, she knew it, she could _feel_ it and for once she felt like it was right.

The smile he felt form on her lips as they kissed made him feel good, made him feel like this was what she wanted as much as him and unlike their last time together it felt like he wasn't being extremely careful. He wasn't hesitant with his movements, he didn't worry if he touched her she would take it the wrong way or it would freak her out; to him it felt like he was doing the right thing and not because she was worried she would be a virgin forever like the last time but because this time she actually wanted him.

His lips moved away from hers, leaving a trail all the way down her body before ending at the top of her black panties and slowly peeling them down tossing them to the side. His hand stroked over her making her quiver and his lips again placed a kiss on her tattoo before slowly trailing downward.

"Uhh," she arched her hips forward when he bit down on the sensitive skin. She felt the burning want spread through her whole body as his hands gripped onto her hips yanking her down to him. "Luke, god," she slammed her hands over her face as her hips buckle.

He ran his hand slowly down her body before slipping his hand down and between her legs making her body quiver. Kissing back up her body, his hand kept a steady movement as his lips once again found hers.

He felt her whimper against his lips as his hand started to move quicker and he felt her body slide lower on the bed to feel him more; she wanted to feel him more. It was making her nuts he kept getting her close to her edge before pulling away; stopping and her little high seemed to slowly drop before he would do something else to get it going again. However again when she thought she was going to hit that point his hand removed and the chills that were taking over her body started to disappear.

"Lucas your no-" yet before she got her final words out he slid right into her making her body arch against his. "Uhh," she gasped digging her nails into his back.

"I what now?" He smirked down at her making her growl at him just lifting her head to kiss him. His smirk didn't seem to leave his lips for a few moments as he slide back and forth in her but after a moment she also didn't care. His movements felt so good and his tongue wrestling with hers made her mind completely seem to disappear. It felt as if Lucas was in complete control of her body, her thoughts and everything and when he flipped over on his back bringing her on top of him she let him.

His hands placed on her hips guiding her movements and her mouth found a spot on his neck that made his body shake. The little gasp and moans that escaped her mouth turned him on more than anything or anyone he had ever been with and it felt like she knew his body better than he did.

Lucas felt as Brooke's body tightened around him and it made him smile even more, flipping them over once again so he was back on top of her.

"Luke…" Her nails dug into his back making him thrust harder into her and making her moan even more. His hands caressed her body in a way no one had ever and it scared her to a point. No one has made her feel what Lucas has or had and she doesn't know if because their first time was right, it was supposed to happen because she trusted him with her life even if it was just friendship, she knew he would take care of her, protect her and do everything he could to make sure she was alright. Like this time he took care of every detail of her, kissed all over her body with the want to pleasure her, unlike the other guys she has been with who just want to make themselves have a good time. Lucas wanted to please her, the other guys just wanted to get their pleasure and be done.

Yet it did scare her, it petrified her that someone had that control over her. Someone could make her want to just forget everything and give up all logical thoughts and through it out the window.

"Brooke…" he gasped in her ear, his movement becoming faster and his sweat covered chest smashed against her, "I love you…" he repeated for the second time before slamming his lips back against hers. He tried not to think about the ping in his chest when she didn't say it back, the way for a millisecond her whole body froze under him, he tried not to think about it at all but the main word there was _tried._

However a part of him knew she felt it, the way she would kiss him, the way she would look at him and the way she felt when he held her. In his head there is something just telling him that she loved him too, there was just a part of her that was scared to admit it.

"Luke…god...uhh," her body felt like it was feeling something she had never felt before. Her hands grabbed onto his cheeks, forcing her tongue inside and her heart felt like it was about to race out of her chest. Running her foot up his calf, her nails dug in the back making a heat burn in his leg, yet he didn't mind. Whatever she did didn't seem to bother him as long as she was right there with him.

Rolling around in the bed, their motions never seemed to miss a beat as they tangled in the sheets, the heavy comforter that once covered the bed fell to the floor and the pink bed sheet tightened around them as they rocked together.

Brooke's kisses were like a fire lighting in Lucas's mouth, her lips felt so smooth and soft yet her kisses were filled with so much passion that it made Lucas's head spin. Her nails digging in his skin made his body burn for her and the way he hips wiggled wanting to feel more of him made him realize he waited way to long for her again.

Placing his hand on her cheek, his left right hand locked onto her thigh wrapping her already tangled body more around him. He trailed kisses down her jaw line and to her neck before sucking on a spot just below her ear, making her let out a small moan.

"Lucas…" she ran her hands through his hair bring his face back to look at her, "I…I…" and the words got lost in her throat and the guilt spread through her. She didn't know why she couldn't say it back; she didn't know what it scared her him saying that but for some reason she just couldn't say it back.

However it didn't seem to faze him, he didn't seem to show any sign of hurt by it, just flashing a smile and kissing her mumbling, "It's ok," against her lips. Then before either of them had time to think, he felt her walls tighten around him and her back arch under him making him push a little further into her as the wave of pleasure swarmed over both their bodies.

Lucas didn't move through, after his point was reached and hers too he didn't roll off her or collapse on top of her. He let his heart pound against his chest and he kissed her; however the kiss wasn't fast it wasn't lust filled. All it was, was him trapping her chin between his thumb and finger and giving her a soft tender kiss before pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers.

And in that moment he felt like things were as close to perfect as they ever were going to be.

* * *

The only sound coming from the room was the fan above their head and the sound of waves crashing outside her window. Brooke laid with her leg tossed over Lucas's body as her head rested on his chest thinking. His words stuck in her head and she couldn't figure out why, why would he say that? How could he be so sure he felt that? And why did he all of a sudden mean it so much now? She knew he meant it; she could tell by the way he kissed her, and looked at her when he said it but for her she still couldn't figure it out.

"We should go shopping," Lucas randomly stated making Brooke tilt her head to look at him. "Get you some new sheets and stuff."

"What's wrong with these sheets?" She looked at the pink sheets she was tangled in. Yeah it was pink and not her favorite thing but they felt fine, they were clean and after awhile they kind of grew on you.

"This just isn't you thing," he shrugged picking at the cotton sheets. "You hate pink," he told her making her smile as she bent her head back down; he still knew he better than anyone else. "Maybe we can paint to."

"You want to paint with me?" she grinned but still not looking at him as she traced patterns on his bare chest. She had wanted to paint; she had been wanting to paint for a long time but never did. Part of her thought when she moved she thought she changed herself completely and that meant becoming the girl who loved bright colors and stuff that Rachel liked but again just wasn't her. It all made her feel almost fake.

"Yeah," she felt his arm tighten around her and slip under the sheet, stroking her side. "We can do whatever you want to do," he pressed a kiss to her head again missing the smile that spread over her face.

Max never did this; he never cuddled her afterwards and never talked to her about things _she_ liked. He never gave her gentle touches or sweet kisses; he never did any of the things Lucas was doing. When they were together all he did was roll over and go to sleep, or climb out of the bed getting dressed and leave. He never made her feel special or cared for, he just was almost there.

"You're perfect," Brooke snuggled against him. "You're more than perfect."

"After years of knowing each other you just now realized that?" he teased making her roll her eyes.

"I'm going to ignore that because it will ruin the moment," she pressed a kiss to his chest and closing her eyes.

"What time will everyone be home?" Lucas asked, not wanting to ruin the moment she just mentioned but knowing Brooke didn't want them to be caught, not like this.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Probably not for awhile. Definitely long enough for us to sleep for a little while," she told him, stretching her leg as it tangled more with his.

"You tired?" he looked down at her, brushing her hair out of her face as she nodded. "You can sleep for a little while, I will wake you up before they get back," he promised sliding his arm out from under her.

"Where you going?" Brooke grew nervous holding the sheet to her chest as he slid out of the bed.

"Nowhere," he reached to the floor grabbing his shirt. "Just thought you might want to sleep in this," he held the shirt to her making her smile as he pulled on his boxers.

"Yeah," she smiled pulling the shirt over her head, getting engulfed in his scent. "Will you lay with me?" she looked up at him as he lifted the sheet climbing back next to her.

"Yeah," he grinned pulling it up around them. Then without even thinking his arms encircled around her body pulling her close. Her body almost didn't know how to react to someone holding her and it was almost realizing to know he again didn't think about it.

"Lucas," she looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes resting shut. "It was perfect," she whispered his eyes slowly opening to look at her. "Everything that has happened was perfect," _well almost_, she wanted to add to the end but didn't. Her freezing when he said he loved her wasn't perfect, she messed that one up.

"I agree," he smiled leaning his body up so he can kiss her.

Brooke gave him a smile as they held each other's gaze, his eyes reading so much into hers that it was almost terrifying. He knew her so well, yet over the years really didn't know her at all. Rolling back over Brooke reached behind her searching for his hand and bringing it back around her.

"I like you holding me, it makes me feel safe," she admitted, missing the confused look he was giving her behind her. However he didn't say anything just cuddled close behind her making sure she never felt unsafe. He would make sure she always felt safe.

* * *

**So yes I haven't updated as quick as I wanted so please forgive me. Things have gone a little crazy lately and to say stress is becoming a close friend of mine would be extremely true. It has slowly taken over my life along with work and because of that my mind hasn't really been in the writing mood.**

**Plus I have been losing reviews for the story so I guess I lost my updating bug and just didn't so please forgive and please review telling me what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

"So today right?" Lucas asked between kisses.

"Mhmm…" Brooke hummed against his lips. "After the game I'm going over," she slid her hands down his body and grabbing onto his shirt pulling him closer.

"Well I don't know how I feel about that," he admitted, tugging on the back of her hair to expose her neck. "I don't want him changing your mind," he said before latching his teeth onto her neck.

"No worries," she gasped out threading her fingers through his hair. "That definitely won't happen," she told him, wrapping her legs around his waist yanking him close. "I mean why would I give up your mouth, when his just isn't as good," she teased, getting a grunt from Lucas as he clamped down on her skin, her body jerking forward. "It's a good thing," she giggled pulling him off her neck and slamming her lips into his.

"Mhmm…" he agreed, grabbing onto her hips, his hand burning into her skin. "Why do you wear pants?" he groaned making her laugh.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry," she mocked him, her hands doing quick work on his jeans; "I'll never make that mistake again."

"Good," he grinned, biting on her bottom lip and sucking it in his mouth.

"Well holy damn," a voice trails into the kitchen, snapping the couple apart.

"Shit…" Lucas jumped back, quickly fixing his jeans.

"Guys…" Brooke turned a crimson color at the people in her doorway. "This isn't-"

"Oh yes it is," the red head smirked leaning against the door frame.

"And Liam wins," Grayson slapped money in his friend's waiting hand, a few more slaps following.

"Called it…" Liam smiled proudly, knowing sooner or later they would all walk into this scene.

"You bet on us?" Brooke asked in complete disbelief her friends would ever do that.

"Umm…yup that happened," Grayson laughed at the couple.

"That is really messed up guys," Lucas agreed with Brooke, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter next to her.

"Look we all knew the sexual tension would boil over sooner or later and I was going to cash in on that," Liam has the most serious look anyone has ever seen. "Now Luke tell me ya'll have already done it, well done it again and I get a bonus," he smirked.

"Well-"

"That is no one's business!" Brooke jumped in, slapping Lucas for even debating it.

"Yesterday right?" Rachel raised a brow making Brooke's eyes widen, snapping her head over to look at Lucas who shrugged. "Brooke, sweetie when you decide to have your little fun with lover boy make sure to lock the door. It was really a clear sign when I walk into a certain roommate's room to find her asleep snuggled all close to a pretty naked Lucas," she informed them, a smirk never leaving her face. "Plus last night it was pretty obvious when ya'll once again shared a bed and honey our apartment is nice but our walls aren't as thick as you think," she winked making Brooke turn even redder.

"Well damn…" Grayson smiled holding out his hand and Liam slamming his money back in his hand. "I said it would happen yesterday, Liam assumed it would be before last weekend," he explained the new transaction.

"Lucas…" Brooke whined, ducking her head behind him. "Make them stop…" she pouted peaking over his shoulder at everyone.

"Alright guys leave it alone," Lucas waved his hands at them. "Ya'll are embarrassing her."

"Embarrassing who?" A new voice echoed through the room and everyone around froze.

"Oh hey Nate," Liam let out an awkward smile as his friend, Haley and Molly entered the room.

"What's going on?" Molly looked around the group, landing her eyes on the couple and it slowly clicking. "Oh got it," she grinned giving Brooke a wink.

"Get what?" Nathan spoke again still confused.

"Well…" Grayson tossed a glance at everyone wondering who was going to tell him.

"Brooke and Lucas are doing it," Rachel throws everything out in the open, everyone watching to see Nathan's reaction. Brooke more nervous with his then even Max's.

"Gross ya'll I eat in here!" He made a disgusted face getting a laugh from everyone. "If you are going to take advantage of each other's bodies please do it where I don't put my food."

"Sorry Nate," Brooke let out a nervous laugh. "I'll never do it again."

"Well good," he sent a smile over at his brother and a wink at Brooke.

"So we are good?" Rachel questioned tossing a look around the room. "Everything here doesn't need to be question? No one wants to weigh in or make a comment?" she asked and everyone shook their head no, eyes carefully watching Nathan.

"Nope," he shook his head leaning against the door frame. "Think everything is good," he gave a shrug.

"Good," Haley nodded pleased her boyfriend is being calmer about this then the other day. "Now, I need a shower," she smirked lacing her fingers through Nathan's. "See you all later."

"Gross," Lucas cringed as they walked out of the room, everyone getting a laugh.

"Come on guys lets go watch a movie or something before dinner," Grayson suggested grabbing Molly's hand and them starting to head out.

"Rach," Brooke looked over giving her friend a look she knew, the I need to talk look.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, kissing Liam's cheek and waiting.

"You coming?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"I have to go," she frowned a little and he nodded knowing that just wishing she wouldn't. Yeah he wanted her to break up with him but he didn't want her to be alone with him, there was a part of him that feared that. A part that was almost afraid she would tell Max, he convince her to stay and she do so and since she had yet repeat to him what he has said more than a few times it just amplified that worry.

"Ok," he gave a half smile that she saw right through. "Don't stay long?" he asked, sliding himself between her legs and giving her a soft peck.

"I won't stay any longer then I have too," she promised.

"Ok," he pressed his mouth against hers again. "I love you," he whispered out across her lips, looking right in her eyes knowing she wasn't going to say it back, just wanting her to know again before she left. "Bye Pretty Girl," he kissed her one last time before walking out, giving Rachel a smile that even she could tell was a little hurt.

"Bye," Brooke said before he walked out, knowing her voice tightened a little.

"Ok what's up?" the red head pushed off the wall and over to her friend.

"Will you go with me to the game please? You don't have to go to his place for me to end it but please at least the game? I don't think I can go alone and keep my nerve," she admitted nervously.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled giving her friend's leg a pat. "Come on let's get out of here," she grabbed her keys, Brooke jumping off the counter as they head out.

* * *

"Good job Max!" Brooke cheered as he hit a double to right; him giving her a wink that made her heart hurt a little.

"Brooke…." Rachel watched her closely knowing all too well what was playing in her cousin's head. "You know you don't _have_ to do anything."

"What you mean?" she looked over at her confused.

"With Max, yes I don't like the guy, really at all but there I know is something between you two and just because no one cares for him doesn't mean you have to be with Lucas over him."

"What? No!" Brooke answered quickly. "No I want to be with Lucas I know that, there is no questioning or changing that is what I want, Lucas is the one I want," she told her making sure that was clear. "But Max is…he has been there for me you know? Been there when Lucas wasn't and I don't want to hurt him."

"Then be honest with him Brooke," Rachel tucked her hair back. "He isn't stupid Brooke, he knows things aren't amazing with you two and you have to let him know you care, care a lot but you don't want to be with him."

"Yeah I know," she gripped the bleacher shuffling her feet in the gravel.

"Just let him know you care Brookie, I know he has been there and you don't want to lose but to a point you may have to choose and you may have to realize he doesn't want to be your friend. In his own weird way I know he cares about you but I just think he has trouble showing it and that being so friends may not be anything he wants."

"I know," she picked at a lose string on her jeans. "But I still hope he does."

"Well I guess," she paused thinking for a second. "Hope for the best be prepared for the worse," she gave her friend's leg a squeeze.

"I am," she looked back up to see Max in the outfield laughing before the inning started. "Trust me," she let out a dry laugh knowing this afternoon was not going to go how she hoped. "I am."

* * *

"You played great," Brooke repeated for about the millionth time since she walked into her boyfriend's apartment.

"Well thank you," he smiled pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the couch. "I feel like I need to bath though, I'm covered in dirt."

"Dirt looks good on you," she let out a small smile watching him. She really wished he would put his shirt back on, because one thing Max had was an amazing body. Now don't get her wrong Lucas's wasn't anything to sneeze at but Max, he lived in the weight room and his body showed it. He had muscles in placed Brooke didn't even know were there and a tan all over that made any girl want him, just sucked it wasn't her anymore.

"Well thank you baby," he gave her a wink. "But I may jump in the shower real quick, if you want to just hang out that's fine," he walked towards his bathroom.

"Oh umm…" she tried to decide if she just wanted to do it now or build back up her courage. "Ok," she settled on watching as he disappeared in the bathroom. She knew that she should have just done it, just said Max its over but he just won his game, he was in a good mood and she was going to let him enjoy it a little longer before saying anything.

Picking her bag off the floor she walked into the bedroom doing something she should do before he got out, get some of her stuff; least she bought her some time to do that without him watching. Grabbing a few shirt she had left over from his bottom drawer she put them in her oversized purse, grabbed a pair of her long panties and bra, a bathing suit and a pair of jeans before dropping the bag by her feet and looking at the frame on the dresser.

"Damn it," she sighed to herself picking up the photo of him and her. She wondered why she never noticed things like this before. Thing of _her_ that he kept around. Just like this picture of them, or how he knew it drove her nuts him leaving his bed half made so he would make it every morning, how he kept the candles on the nightstand she put even though he said it made his room smell and look like a chick, how he really did do things to make her happy and not until now she realized any of it.

"What are you doing?" his voice made her jump, turning to see him walking into the room with a smile, grabbing his boxers off the bed and quickly pulling them on.

"Max," her voice failed her slightly as he walked towards her placing his hands on her sides and pulling her close.

"Hmm?" he grinned, leaning in giving her a gentle kiss. "Thank you for coming today," he brushed a dark lock behind her ear. "I know you probably wanted to hang with your friends but thanks."

"I told you I would be there," she tried to ignore his half naked body pressed against hers. "I wanted to be there."

"Well I wanted you there," he grinned, dipping his head down and pushing his lips a little harder then she wanted against hers. She knew what that meant, knew that when he kissed her like that he wanted one thing and she knew she wasn't going to be able to give him that.

"Max," she pulled back placing her hand on his still wet chest. "We need to talk."

"What?" he pulled back to look at her, knowing for a fact what that line means, no one wants to her the_ 'we need to talk line'._

"Max…" she frowned playing with his necklace not wanting to say it.

"I know my name Brooke you don't have to keep saying it," he slowly took a step back but she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Please…please just listen to me," she begged, running her hands up his arms and across his shoulders.

"I don't think I want to Brooke," he let out a dry laugh. "Not if you are about to say what that line always leads up too, if that's the case I don't want to hear it," he went to move away again but again she caught his hand. "Brooke will you just stop," he went to yank back but her grip didn't release.

"Please Max don't do that, don't…" her eyes watered and throat tightened.

"Don't what Brooke?" his tone didn't even seem to raise with her which was a little shocking, normally he would fight with her, argue, scream but right now it's just like he knows what is about to happen and is hurt with it.

"Just don't…" she shook her head, sliding her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "You mean so much to me," a tear hit his neck.

"Clearly not that much," he let out a harsh laugh, holding her close.

"No!" she yelled, holding him closer. "You have been there for me more than anyone the last few years and I care about you but you have to know that we just…"

"Stupid me since I didn't," he let go of her moving out of his room. "I knew things weren't always good but I didn't know we were here," he said not looking at her but knowing she was following him.

"But we have been _here _for weeks now Max," she slapped her hands on the counter. "We have been fighting and not really even talking and we have been going days without seeing each other."

"Because you have been spending all your time with your friends!" he finally yelled spinning to look at her. "Every time I talk to you, you are with them or going out with them or planning something with them!"

"Well it's not like you have asked to come along!"

"Because when I do you become a person I can't stand being around, you become like…like Rachel!" he snapped throwing his hand up.

"What is your hate against Rachel? She tried to be nice to you and you just completely dismiss her!"

"Because all she does is tell me how much better you can do then me! And I'm sorry if I got tired of having that conversation over and over again," he shook his head storming passed her and her hand flew up to catch his arm. "Brooke…" he groaned dropping his head, knowing this would be so much easier if she just left and certain didn't touch him.

"This has nothing to do with Rachel, Max," her voice was calmer as his head turned to look at her.

"Is there someone else?" he questioned watching her body tense pretty much answering his question.

"Max…" she sighed shaking her head and looking down.

"It's _him_ isn't it?" he asked, watching her stay focused on the ground. "I told you there was something there and you just kept ignoring me, telling me it was nothing, it was friendship."

"It was," her voice cracked looking up at him. "Max believe me when he came here he was my friend, he was nothing but my friend I never lied to you about it."

"Yeah but you never told me you loved him," he let out a dry laugh.

"I don't love him Max," she looked up, seeing the doubt in his eyes. "I mean I don't…I don't know how I feel," she told him honestly not sure if _love_ was what she felt, not yet. Her mind was going through so many changes at the time to understand what she felt completely right then.

"I don't believe you," he told her honestly as she closed her eyes shaking her head.

"I don't want to lose you Max," her voice cracked, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I don't think I can go without you in my life," she looked up at him, a pain expression on his face. Yet it was true since she had been in Florida Max was there, he was her friend, her close friend and then they started to date and at first it was great but then Brooke realized it was more of a friendship that should have stayed a friendship and she didn't want her moment of weakness ruin that.

"Brooke I don't think it works like that," he reached up brushing her tear away.

"But I want it too," she bit her trembling bottom lip and he let out a small laugh.

"God you make it so hard," he pulled her close, resting his forehead against her. You make it so hard to tell you no, tell you to get the hell out and never speak to me again. I usually tell girls that."

"I know," she smiled a little. "You make it pretty hard too."

"Brooke I want to tell you ok but I just don't know if I can. I don't know if I can watch you with _him_ and be ok with it, be happy with it."

"Just…just don't think about him. God just…" another tear slipped down her cheek.

"What Brooke? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me we are friends, that we will _always_ going to be friends," she begged placing her hands on his sides. "Please?" she peered up at him, tears in her eyes just begging for him to agree, begging for anything to let him still be in her life, still be her friend and for the first time in a real long time she couldn't find the answer she wanted in his gorgeous eyes.

* * *

"Brooke?" she heard as soon as she shut the door to her apartment.

"Yeah?" she called back dropping her keys by the door, her whole body feeling coming exhausted.

"We are in the living room!" she heard Haley again yell and followed the path to her living room a smile replacing her frown at the scene. She couldn't be upset when she saw them, her friends filling the room with laughter and jokes, and a certain blonde with a smile etched on his face as he sat on the couch; yeah that scene definitely made her smile.

"Brooke," she lifted her eyes to those blue once that had a sparkle in them that made her heart flutter. "Come here," he nodded his head and she smiled walking towards him. Stepping over Nathan's legs she quickly fell on the couch snuggling up close to him. "You ok?" he asked, running his hand slowly up and down her back.

"Yeah," she rested her head on his chest.

"Everything go alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"Umm…" she went to answer, her phone in her pocket stopping her.

'_I'm sorry. Yes, yes should have been my answer. You know I'm always here for you Brooke, I love you and you are my best friend. Know I'm always here and just want you happy._'

That was the first time he had ever said that, told her he loved her and to her surprise she actually believed it and for some reason it made everything feel ok, feel like it was going to be ok.

"Brooke…" Lucas's voice pulled her back, tilting her head up to see him looking at her.

"Perfect," she smiled sending a quick text back and tossing the phone on the coffee table, snuggling up to him and giving him a tender kiss. "Everything is absolutely perfect, Boyfriend."

* * *

**So here is my new chapter! I promised my girl Laurie I would update if she did and she gave me THREE chapters in like two days! Now I wish I could say I could have three like that but I can't and I'm sorry :( please forgive and please REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Six years," Keith stated as he read the paper, the laughter of Brooke from his couch making him shake his head._

"_What you think is happening in six years?" Karen asked as she read her book._

"_That these two will be married," he nodded his head at the two teenagers that completely freeze._

"_What?" Brooke pushed up on Lucas's chest as they laid on the couch. "That is crazy talking," she brushed her hair back like that idea was completely absurd._

"_Yeah I mean its Brooke," Lucas looked at her, getting a glare from the brunette and a punch. "Ow," he whined rubbing his arm. "I could never marry someone so abusive," he said glaring at his best friend who stuck her tongue out at him and he quickly grabbed._

"_Lucas!" she squealed yanking her tongue back. "Ew I don't know where your hands have been."_

"_I do," he smirked making her cringe and Karen give him a warning look that he quickly apologized with. _

"_You are so gross!" she slammed her hand in his chest, jumping off the couch and he grabbed her yanking her back, her body slamming on top of him. "Karen! Make him stop," she cried fighting with him._

"_I give it less," Karen commented, not even looking up from her book._

"_No we won't! I could never marry someone so disgusting," Brooke said_

"_Ouch," Lucas groaned when her hand pushed down on his stomach. "That's my stomach," he grabbed her and flipped her over tickling her._

"_Lucas!" Brooke shrieked fighting with his hands. "Stop! Keith help me!"_

"_Yup," Keith chuckled shaking the paper open. "I see it happening less."_

Brooke eyes cracked opened in the dark room with a small smile. She remembered that day; it was a good day after a long trail of bad ones. Brooke never was close to her parents but the times they did come home it was nothing but fighting. They would come home for about a week, spend it fighting with each other, fighting with her and would tell her how she would never amount to nothing if she stuck with the life she was going. They told her (well her mother) would tell her that she needed to lose weight, that no respected man would want a heavy set girl even though everyone knew Brooke was anything but. Brooke just never wore the clothes that showed off the curves she always had. However that was the problem her mother had, told her she would not be enough, she wasn't enough, over and over and that week had seemed worse than others. So like most times when she was upset she ended up on Lucas's doorstep in tears.

"_Brooke…" Lucas opened the door, his best friend in tears in front of him. "What's wrong?" he didn't even think twice when he grabbed her bringing her into his arms._

"_I'm not enough," she cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm never going to be enough, not for them not for anyone."_

"_Shh…" he ran his hand up and down her back, trying to relax her. "That's not true Brooke…you are enough, you are more than enough…" he kissed the top of her head, hating that her parents could upset her so much. How people who never seem to be around always seem to make her hurt the most._

"_I don't know what to do anymore Lucas. I don't know what to do to make them love me," she let out a sob and his heart broke._

"_Come here," he slowly lifted her and caring her into his house, resting her down on his bed, climbing next to her and holding her close. It always amazed him how the girl lying in his arms was so vulnerable and no one knew._ _Brooke hated people seeing her this way and he hated her parents for making her feel like this. His goal since they were little was to protect her and he hated that the one thing that broke her most he knew he could say anything to, Brooke would never allow that._

"_Lucas…" she rolled her body on top of his, burying her face in his chest, his arms wrapping securely around her. "They are right, she is right. No one is ever going to want me; no one is ever going to love me."_

"_I love you," he said instantly and she let out a dry laugh._

"_You don't count, you have to love me."_

"_I do not," he answered, a small hint of anger in his tone. "Brooke I'm not forced to love you, I'm not forced to be your friend and if I didn't want to I wouldn't be."_

"_Luke…" she lifted her head to look at him._

"_Brooke we are friends because I __love__being around you. I love your laugh and smile and how you can always make my day better. You make me laugh all the time and when I'm feeling down you are __always __the person to make it better. I don't stay around you now because we met in elementary school and I feel I must keep you around now. Do you know how many people in my lifetime I have come across and been nice to?"_

"_Well you being you I would assume a lot," she teased making him grin._

"_Yeah, a lot. But do you still see me hanging out with them? Spending my weekends and weeknights with them around? No because they aren't important to me. __You __Brooke Davis are important to me, you Brooke Davis are my best friend and I don't care what those people say because the only good thing they have ever done was give me you."_

_He was the best, she would admit it. Lucas Scott was the best friend she had ever had in her life and she honestly doesn't think she could picture a life without him in it._

"_So I never want to hear you say that you aren't enough or that no one will ever love you because __I__ love you Brooke, I love you now and I will love you always."_

"_I love you too," she leaned up pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, an act she has done a million times. "Thank you Luke," she rested her head back on his chest, snuggling close._

"_For what?" he asked, rubbing his hand slowly up and down her back._

"_Being here, always being here and for loving me," she let out a small smile. That's one thing her parents or no one else could take away. No one would ever make Lucas Scott not love her anymore; she didn't care what happened it was always going to be them._

"Yeah," she let out a dry laugh, slipping her finger under her eye to knock away the tear. She never thought that line would turn to a lie. After everything he promised her she never thought he would someday not be there anymore but he was and she thinks that's her problem now.

Laying next to her he looked so different. In the last four years you would expect that but now with him up close she noticed the little things. The lines around his eyes where it looked he strained them with long hours of working on the computer and sleeping little, he has a scar across his top left eyebrow he never had before and she had no clue where it came from, he looked beautiful but damaged. However he was damaged, his heart she knew was damaged and that scared her; that petrified her. Her heart had been shattered by Lucas Scott tons of times and she really didn't know if she could handle it yet again.

And then he stirs his arm that was once tight around her body had loosened and his lips part and she notices something else new about him.

His front tooth.

Now she knows that's a stupid thing to notice, something as random as his front tooth but she loved that front tooth. It was slightly off from the others making it twist just a little over the other one and the cause of it was her fault.

When they were kids she and he were climbing a tree, she told him how scared she was and how she didn't want to do it but he convinced her and halfway up she slipped. Fear went all through her as her body started to move towards the ground and scrambling to grab a branch a familiar hand grabs hers and for a second she felt safe, he always made her feel safe until the branch he had grabbed gave and snapped right in half making them tumble to the ground. Being about halfway up it wasn't a terrible fall but enough for Brooke to land right on Lucas with such force her head slammed into his mouth busting open the top gum.

Brooke of course cried like a baby, her head split from his tooth bleeding but more because the blood that filled his mouth made her fear she hurt the most important person to her. Lucas swore he was fine, that it wasn't anything wrong and gave a smile and kissed the wound on her head. After a trip to the hospital, a stitch in Brooke's head and a croaked tooth in Lucas's mouth they headed home.

They were fourteen at the time, Lucas had _just_ had his braces removed and the dentist said no damage was done, the root was still intact and nothing was loose so it was up to him. He could have the tooth fixed with putting his braces back on a month or leave it be.

He left it be.

He said no that if Brooke would have to live the rest of her life with a scar across her forehead then he would live the rest of his life with a croaked tooth because it was _his_ fault.

It always made Brooke smile, made her remember the small connection they would always have and she frowned that now it was gone and reaching up to touch the small white scar across her forehead her heart hurt a little that it felt like so was their connection.

"Hey…" his voice was deep and rough as his eyes barely cracked open, him shutting his mouth and her snapping her attention away from it. "What time is it?" he pulled the sheet back up to his neck and closes his eyes back for a few seconds.

"Early," she whispered still watching him. "Or late, depending on how you want to look at it."

"Oh," he yawned, sliding his hand up her leg and resting on her hip.

"I…" she swallowed running her finger over his top lip. "I don't know you anymore," she whispered low and his eyes flew open. "I use to know everything about you and now I don't know anything."

"There is nothing different, I'm still me," he told her, now wide awake and a little worried.

"No you aren't," she let out a dry laugh. "It's been four years Lucas. I'm not the Brooke that you saw last and you are not the Lucas."

"Brooke what are you saying? I don't understand," he rolled over completely to look at her, praying she wasn't thinking differently on them.

"I just don't feel like I know you. Yes over the last few months I have gotten to know you again but I don't know things. Like what you have been doing the last four years, or why you called me to come down here. Was it because you wanted to see me? Was it because Jackie had cheated on you? Was I just the only person you knew who would give you a free place to stay? I don't know anything," she sat up on the bed, throwing her sheets back and climbing off.

"Stop!" Lucas grabbed her wrist before she was clear from the bed. "Brooke stop," he pulled her back down on the bed. "What would make you think that? Why would you think any of that?"

"Lucas we haven't seen each other in four years and I get a call out of the blue saying you're coming by?" her tone is flat looking back at him. "What am I supposed to think?"

"Well what do you think?"

"Honestly?" she asked and he nodded. "I don't know," she threw her hand up slapping it back on the bed. "I don't think you came here to _be_ with me. I think maybe you got lonely and I was here or-"

"No!" he cut her off before she even finished that comment. "Yes Brooke you are right when I came here I didn't _plan_ on this happening but it's not just because you are here and I'm lonely. For months Brooke before you left my mind was racing with thoughts about us, they had been racing with thoughts since that night together and they freaked me out and I didn't know what to do."

"You tell me Lucas, if you wanted me you say it. Just like you did the when you got here."

"But you left Brooke!" He let go of her arm, his voice rising just a bit. "God you left and I didn't know what to do. I assumed it was all wrong so I buried it and kept trying to bury it and I did a good job of it until I came here and it just all came back out, but don't think for a second in the last four years you haven't crossed my mind every day because you have. You were my best friend Brooke."

"You could have called."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me," he gave a shrug. "I thought if you wanted me you would call and I thought… I honestly thought you hated me."

"What made you call me Lucas? What made you come here?"

"The guys said they wanted to get away Brooke and of course you flashed in my mind but I wasn't going to say anything until Nathan did. He told me to call that you still talked to Haley and that you still talked about me, asked about me," he admitted. "I didn't think you would say yes and when I called it was sorta the last thing on my brain. When I called I just…I wanted to know if it was true. I wanted to know if you still missed me because god I missed you," he ran his hand through her hair, resting it on her cheek.

"Of course I missed you Lucas," she climbed close to him on the bed. "I just…its…" she trailed off not knowing what she was going to say, what she was supposed to say. "I just loved your tooth," she looked down at his mouth, sliding her thumb into his mouth making it part open.

"This is what's bothering you? The fact I fixed my tooth?" he didn't mean to sound irritated by that but he did, that she was making such a big deal of it because of a tooth.

"You promised you never would," she shrugged knowing how stupid she sounded. "And I believed you; I always believed everything you said to me."

"Brooke…" he sat up in the bed, pulling her into him.

"I've been thinking all week Lucas about what I feel for you because it's been driving me nuts and all I can say is that I feel numb," she finally confessed and his eyes slammed shut dropping his head to the top of hers. "I want you, I know that. A part of me _needs_ you but I feel numb Luke. Like you have broken my heart so many times that it has put up a guard around that is keeping you out that is _screaming_ to keep you out."

"Brooke…" his arms tighten around her.

"But I don't want you out Lucas. I want you in there I want you with me but you are leaving in two days and it's like all those fears are going into overdrive and I don't… I don't trust you Lucas," and there it was. He feared it, he was hoping he was wrong but he thought those words might cross her lips and now that they have he isn't sure what he can do.

* * *

**So I have been gone way to long with this story. I know its short and I'm sorry but I'm thinking this story will have maybe one more chapter.**

**Well hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

The mood was quickly realized throughout the room. It would be hard to stand in the small enclosed kitchen and not see the tension that was between the two lovers. Brooke was quiet, moving around her kitchen to make their breakfast for their final day as Lucas sat at the small island sipping his coffee and like always brooding.

"_I don't trust you_._"_

Her voice, her look, the quiver in her words replayed over and over again through his head. He couldn't understand it, well he did but he couldn't process it, he _didn't want_ to process it. The last few days had been great, them together had been fun and happy and when he thought they were in a good place, a great place, she drops that on him and leaving him worried.

"Hey," Rachel's chirp voice skipped along into the kitchen.

"Morning Rach," Brooke forced out a smile, quickly turning back to the food she was fixing. If anyone would be able to notice the worry and sleepless night she had it would be Rachel and that was the last thing she needed. "I was making some breakfast."

"Mmm…smells delicious," she inhaled the scent of bacon, pancakes and eggs. "I was thinking that maybe today we could go to the beach or the pool and tonight being everyone's last night we go to Blue Beach?" she suggested, fixing a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, Lucas still sitting quiet, only offering a weak smile when Rachel first entered. "That sounds fun; whatever everyone else wants to do will be fine with me."

"Cool," Rachel hopped up on the counter, stealing a piece of fruit Brooke had cut.

"I think I might go shower," Lucas finally spoke, walking over and sitting his cup in the sink.

"OK," Brooke kept her back to him, body freezing just a bit when his hand placed on her arm. She didn't look at him, she was afraid he was mad at her, hurt, frustrated and she really didn't want to look up in those eyes of his and feel guilty. She was honest with him, she hadn't been honest with her feelings in such a long time and she didn't want to feel guilty.

"I love you," he whispered low, her eyes closing not expecting that. "I just… do," he kissed the side of her head, pausing a second before walking out.

"Brooke," Rachel's tone was clear as soon as Lucas left, she wanted to know.

"It's nothing Rachel," she waved her spoon around, spinning on her feet and walking over to the fridge.

"Obviously it's something, the guy just told you he loved you," she pointed out, shocked slightly still from hearing that.

"It's not the first time," she kept moving around not wanting to look her best friend in the eyes.

"What?" the red head's jaw dropped. "How could you not have told me that?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it Rachel," she sounded a lot harsher then she meant to and instantly felt guilty. "Please don't ask me please," she pleaded.

"Ok," Rachel knew when to drop something and couldn't definitely tell Brooke wanted this conversation dropped. "I'm going to go see if everyone else is up," she slid off the counter.

"K," Brooke returned to breakfast making as her friend left her alone.

"_Is it scary?" Brooke asked as she sat on her best friend's bed._

"_Kinda," Haley admitted, still giddy from her night experience. "I mean when it happened I thought my heart had stopped completely. I was like after all this time it finally happened? I couldn't believe it."_

"_But you are happy with it? I mean you don't regret it or anything?" she questioned._

"_No," Haley shook her head without even thinking twice about it. "I think I always knew it would be Nathan but it's still weird to a point. I mean he has been my best friend for years and then I thought it was just a little crush that would pass, but that night when he kissed me changed everything," she got a dreamy look on her face remembering it._

_How it had just been a normal day. She and Brooke met Lucas and Nathan at the River Court, they had gone to eat at Karen's and then later that day went back to the Scott house. Just like always when the night had come to an end Brooke went to Lucas's to sleep and Haley crawled up next to Nathan._

_She couldn't figure out why he was all fidget, why he was rambling about everything and why he kept asking if she need anything. She told him no, she was fine but tired and after slipping into one of his t-shirts and pair of boxers to sleep in he went weird. He kept wiping his hands on his pants and wouldn't climb into bed and she quickly worried she had done something wrong._

_But he said no, he said there was nothing he was upset or angry about just looked at her for a long time, swallowed hard saying he was going to do something and not to freak. She said alright, started shaking and before she had a second to react he kissed her._

_It was sweet and slow and happened to be her first kiss and had no idea how to react but he didn't push anything, and she just let her lips go with rhythm with his and after that night they never parted._

"_I don't know how you do it," Brooke stood up walking to her bag. "I would be petrified to ever do that."_

"_You can't be scared B," Haley shook her head. "You have to let it happen, you shouldn't run from it because when someone says they love you it's the most amazing feeling in the world."_

"_So what did you say back?"_

"_I told him I love him too," Haley grinned thinking about it, the way it happened and the way he made her feel. "Never doubted that I was going to say it back. Not even for a second."_

"Brooke!" Haley laughed, waving her hand again in front of her friend's face. "Sweetie where are you at right now?"

"Fourteen and in your bedroom," she told her honestly and Haley looked at her confused. "Remember the first time you told me Nathan said he loved you?"

"Of course I remember," she leaned against the counter. "I'm pretty sure I raced away from him just to come home and tell you," she knocked her hip into her friend's getting a laugh.

"I've never said it before Hales," she admitted, seeing the shock spread over her friend. "I mean yes I've said it to you and Nate and Luke when we were younger and I've said it to people in a friend way but I've never told it to someone I was dating or with and I don't know if I feel it now."

"Honey what are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean?"

"Luke told me he loved me, he's actually said it a lot lately," she let out a dry laugh. "But I don't think I can say it back to him Hales. I don't think I mean it in the way he does because I don't think I trust him, I don't trust him like I did when we were younger."

"Can I be honest with you Brooke?" she asked and Brooke nodded needing honesty needing someone to explain and make her feel better. "I think maybe you are afraid. I've known you for years Brooke and I know you and I know a stable relationship hasn't been around you before. You have never seen a real relationship work and that scares you and being so you close yourself off."

"Hales…"

"Brooke you do. God in the last few days I've been watching you and seeing it happen and I was hoping that I was wrong and it wouldn't happen but quickly you see someone start to get serious and your guards fly up everywhere. You're shutting him out."

"But he is leaving Hales; he is leaving in the morning so how am I supposed to open myself up to be crushed when he isn't here anymore."

"You just do Brooke," Haley shrugged, not sure how to help her friend. "I love you Brooke Davis," she pulled her friend into a hug.

"And I love you Haley James," Brooke smiled, her mind racing with so many things.

* * *

"_I'm hot!" Nathan fell down beside the bubbly brunette. "Why is it like a million degrees in here?"_

"_It's not honey, but you crammed yourself between about a hundred sweetie bodies on a dance floor," she pointed out and he chuckled._

"_That's true, let's hope no one stole my wallet," he joked relaxing back in the booth, his eyes on their way to being completely glazed over._

"_Natey," Brooke slid over in the booth next to her friend, noticing he checked his phone for about the millionth time. _

"_What?" his mood bounced back from the small ping of pain her felt when noticing Haley still hadn't called him back. _

"_Why don't I just call her and maybe suggest we meet at Karen's for some hot chocolate or something?" she suggested grabbing her phone from her thin purse._

"_No!" Nathan's hand stanched it before she had a chance to react. "I don't care what she is doing," lie. Of course he cared what she was doing, he was going insane without her but he wasn't going to admit that. If she was going to be stubborn and believe some girl that she herself couldn't stand then he wasn't going to feel bad about it. _

"_Nate," she curled up next to him, her arms sliding around his. "She is just hurting; everything is a lot to take in right now."_

"_I didn't cheat on her!" he snapped, his whole body feeling about a million pounds at the time. "I love her, Brooke," he frowned looking down at the small girl beside him. "I don't know how to be me without her."_

"_I know," Brooke sat up, pulling him into her. "I know you do and she will come back," she ran her hand through his hair. "She just…she just needs time to think, time to realize she knows the truth."_

"_And if she doesn't?" he pulled back to look at her. "What if she never realizes it? What if she doesn't ever realize she is my entire world?"_

"_She will, I promise. People who are meant to be always find their way in the end, just how it's goes," she shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile. "I promise."_

"Why you frowning crazy girl?" Nathan dropped down next to his friend with a smile. "You should be off dancing like a crazy woman that I know you are."

"I know I'm just thinking," she shrugged, sucking on her straw.

"What about?" he relaxed next to her with a smile.

"Lucas," she told him, knowing Nathan was probably the only person she could talk to who would understand everything she was feeling. He wouldn't judge or think she was nuts he would just listen and if there was something he thought she needed to hear he would tell her. "Nate remember that time when you and Hales broke up senior year?"

"I try not to recall that part of my life," he shifted slightly in his chair. That wasn't his proudest moment. Somehow this rumor got started that Nathan had cheated on Haley at a party with a freshman. The rumors couldn't be so far from the truth but somehow Haley started to believe it. Nathan always thought it was one of those she heard it so much and there were some areas of it being true because he had gone to the party, he had gotten drunk, he had passed out upstairs and he had gone missing for about half the day before waking up and going home. There had been areas of not being around that he couldn't account for but he would never cheat on Haley, she was the first thing he had done in a long time so he would never screw that up for a fling.

"I know but remember how we went out and stuff, how we talked?" she questioned and he just slowly nodded. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Don't be an idiot, stop getting drunk and if you touch my ass again I'll cut off your balls?" he raised a brow and she rolled her eyes.

"No, about people always ending up together if they were meant to be?"

"Of course I remember," he gave slightly a sloppy smile. "Made me realize that no matter what not to worry because we were going to end up together."

"So you believe it then?" she questioned. "That if two people are supposed to be they will be?"

"Of course I do B. What do you not?"

"I don't understand how two people can hurt each other and still end up together. I don't get how someone might break you inside but you still be with them."

"Because you love them," he answered simply, not even having to think about it. "People hurt you Brooke, they break you down and sometimes take a little piece of you that you didn't think was possible to take but it happens and when they do that you have two choice, you give up and live the rest of your life with a part of you missing or you learn to forgive, get that piece back and be happy."

"It's not that easy to forget what has happened Nate and you know that."

"Brookie," he slung his arm over the back of the booth. "I love Haley James," he told her like she didn't have a clue. "I've never loved anyone in my life like I have her, I don't think I've ever been in love other then with her but I've hurt her. I know I've done some things that she won't forgive me for even if we are now completely happy. We are together now, the piece I broke I gave back and I put it where it should go and I've duct tapped and stapled it in all ways I know how but that piece is still detached. That little broken piece still has the scars but it's there Brooke. Her heart is flawed but its whole and yours B is so far from whole."

"Nate…" she gave a half smile patting his hand.

"I don't know, I've been drinking, I probably don't make any since at all," Nathan shrugged knowing he wasn't the best at explaining things, especially if those things are on matters of love and especially if he is slightly drunk.

"You make completely since Nate," she leaned over kissing his check. "I wish more people were like you."

"Well I don't know about that," he stretched slightly. "But you say people meant to be always find their way, I say forgive but don't forget," he winked, tapping his finger to her nose and she nodded. "Now come on Brookie, come dance horribly with me," he teased, sliding out of the booth and dragging her with him.

* * *

"That's everything," Liam slammed the back door of their car.

"Can't believe summer is almost over and we are supposed to start school in just a couple weeks," Molly shrugged knowing she wasn't ready to go back to school just yet. She felt like she had just finished.

"I know this sucks," Grayson slung his arm around her waist. "But least we got a short time away."

"Yeah but maybe it wasn't long enough," Molly nodded her head towards the couple sitting on the beach.

"Come on, let's go say bye to everyone," Grayson tugged her and nodded at Liam, knowing Brooke and Lucas probably didn't want them watching them.

"I can stay longer," Lucas suggested as they sat in the sand, the waves crashing by their feet. "School doesn't start for another two weeks."

"You have basketball," she pointed out and he sighed pulling her back into him. "And it doesn't change anything, just will make it harder."

"Brooke…" he frowned burying his face in her hair. "I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you Brooke."

"I want to be with you too," she curled into him. "But I understand that you have school, I know you have to go."

"Brooke I don't want to leave thinking we are in a bad place," he pulled back to look at her. "This isn't going to work if I leave with us where we are now."

"Luke…" she took his face in her hands and shaking her head. "You're my best friend that is one thing that isn't going to change ever," she made more than clear. "But over the last few months and this trip you have become more and no matter what happens we are going to be ok."

"Don't get upset," he frowned, knocking away the tear falling down her cheek. "I'm so tired of upsetting you."

"I'm not upset because of you," she let out a broken smile. "I'm just going to miss you so much," she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I'm going to miss you too," he kissed the side of her head, breathing in her sweet scent as it mixed with the smell of the ocean.

"Luke, come on its time to go!" they heard and Lucas felt as her arms tightened around him.

"If I could have rewind the last four years I would have never let you go," he admitted pulling out of their hug to look at her.

"I never would have left," she let out a cracked laugh and he closed his eyes bringing her in for a slow kiss. Slipping her hand in his and slowly walking back over to their friends.

"I feel guilty," Nathan confessed as he watched his brother and friend on the beach as the rest of the group said bye to Rachel.

"What? Why?" Haley looked up at him confused.

"I feel like I shouldn't have suggested coming here. Maybe if I didn't they wouldn't be hurting right now," he told her feeling like all the pain they were experiencing was some way because of him. He honestly didn't have a clue about them because if he did he wouldn't have even suggested it but he also wasn't stupid either. He always saw _something_, between them. He was never sure what because he never thought it was explored but he knew there was something, just wished that something wasn't so complicated.

"Nathan," Haley shook her head. "I know right now things are sticky for them and the outcome is a little scary but those two love each other, they are supposed to be and this trip proved that. And I _finally_ got my best friend back so you suggesting us coming her just made me love you that much more," she circled her arms around his neck and tipped up on her toes. "I missed her Nathan and for the first time in a long time I feel like she is back and she is happy and I wouldn't change that."

"She doesn't look so happy right now Hales," he glanced up at them coming back their way. "She looks broken."

"She's broken because he is leaving, not because he came," she gave a reassuring smile. "You did nothing wrong, you fixed things," she leaned up giving him a kiss.

"If you say so," he showed signs of still not believing it. "Brookie…" he pulled away from his girlfriend to grab her. Giving her a bone crushing hug that made her laugh. "You need to come see me more."

"I will…" she promised, tears once again prickling in her eyes. "I don't think I can go this long without seeing my Natey again."

"I know because I'm the best," he pulled back with his innocent smile that made her shake her head. "I'm glad we came," he brushed the tear.

"Probably the best gift I've had in years," her voice broke and he smiled pulling her back into him. "Thank you Nathan."

"For what?"

"Being my friend," she shrugged.

"Always," he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You ever need me, you call ok?"

"Got you on speed dial," she winked a blurry eye.

"That's my girl," he leaned down kissing her cheek. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"And I love you Nathan Royal Scott," she grinned before pulling back to the girl behind him.

"I'm not going to cry," Haley slowly walked towards her. "If I cry I won't stop and I'm not going to cry because this isn't goodbye."

"Just see you later," Brooke agreed, walking her way towards her.

"Here they go," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"And the count down," Lucas pulled up his sleeve, both guys watching his watch. "Five, four…"

"Like you know a long weekend," Brooke suggested and Haley nodded.

"And then Christmas break."

"Three, two…"

"I don't want to go!"

"I don't want you to go!" Brooke cried throwing her arms around her friend.

"And one," the guys shook their heads.

"Well…" Nathan turned to his brother. "Guess we should say bye to Rach, these two might be awhile."

"Yeah we could probably even go for a run before their done," Lucas agreed as they headed over to talk to the red head.

"Jerks!" both girls yelled before going back to each other.

"You're my best friend Hales, I don't know if I can get by without seeing you every day, not again," Brooke frowned.

"I know I feel like I just got here and just got you and now I'm losing you again," Haley's eyes tear up. "I don't know if I can handle being just me and t hose morons again."

"I'll come visit soon; I'm going to half to because we will have a wedding to plan soon."

"Well we don't know that yet."

"Oh I taught you to cook, he is a goner now," Brooke waved her hand and Haley laughed.

"Brookie…" she whined. "Come with me, just come back home."

"I wish I could," Brooke started to break down again. "I really, really do," she glanced over at the blonde laughing with her friend. "You take care of my boys yeah?"

"Only until you come back," Haley pulled her into a hug. "And you take care of my best friend alright?"

"Alright," Brooke sniffled knowing her friends leaving was going to be the hardest thing for her.

* * *

"Thanks again Rach," Nathan thanked, knowing that this trip probably wouldn't have happened without Rachel.

"It wasn't a problem, it was fun," she wiggled her brow over at Liam who was climbing into the car with Molly and Grayson, them already having their goodbye last night, and this morning, and about thirty minutes ago.

"We had fun too," Lucas leaned down kissing her cheek. "Just you know not with Liam," he cringed slightly making them laugh.

"What can I say, he's hot," she smirked. "But really, I'm glad ya'll came. It was fun and I got to make more friends. Plus I hadn't seen my cousin smile like this before," she nodded her head to the brunette who was at the car saying bye to everyone in it.

"She has a great smile," Lucas grinned over at the girl in question.

"And I like seeing her smile," Rachel became serious. "So you…" she pushed her finger into Lucas chest. "You don't be doing nothing up in that little college town that will hurt my friend because I will kick your ass," her lip curled up in the corner, a sign of her joking but still he knew she was serious.

"I'm not going to hurt her Rach," Lucas promised knowing that was the last thing he was ever going to do.

"Yeah because I will be watching him," Nathan clamped his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt her," he repeated, Rachel actually believing him.

"Good…" she turned pulling them both into a hug. "Ya'll take care of yourselves alright?"

"You take care of our Brooke," Nathan said and she nods. "But I guess it's time to go," he frowned both giving a tight lipped smile and heading over to the car. "Bye B," he frowned more kissing the top of her head. "Love you," he whispered pulling back and climbing into the back.

"Let me know where you are," Brooke said to Haley and she nodded.

"Let me know how you are doing," she countered and Brooke agreed. "I love you Tigger," her voice cracked, a tear falling.

"I love you Tutor Girl," Brooke pulled her in for a hug. "Bye," she pulled back.

"Bye," Haley gave a wave, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Time to leave," Brooke gave a shrug.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. "God Pretty Girl I wish I didn't have to go," he rested his forehead against hers and she nodded.

"It's see you later right?" she looked up at him and he agreed. "Not goodbye."

"Never goodbye," he slid his arms around her and buried his face in the crock of her neck. "I love you," he whispered hoping for a responds but just got a broken sob. Tilting his head to the side kissing the side of her head, trailing down a line to her lips, her hands threading through his hair as the kiss gets deepened.

He could kiss her forever, he was almost positive if she allowed it he would spend the rest of his days holding her and kissing her and be completely happy, but then she breaks the kiss and a cry escapes from those delicate lips and his heart breaks a little more.

"Let me know when you get home? Let me know you got there safe?" she asked.

"Promise," he leaned down for another gentle kiss. "And let me know when you can love me back?" he asked and she broke as her head dropped down. "It's ok," he kissed her forehead. "I can wait, I _will_ wait."

"Bye Broody," she detangled herself from him.

"Bye Pretty Girl," he lifted her chin for one final kiss before releasing her, walking around his car and climbing in the front seat.

"You ok?" Haley questioned as he pulled on his seat belt.

"I will be," Lucas gave a smile as he cranked the car, giving Brooke one final smile before pulling out.

"You ok?" Rachel pulled Brooke into her as she nodded. "You tell him?" she asked and Brooke shook her head no, another sob breaking out. "Come on," she held her arm around her shoulder. "Let's go inside, we can talk."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, walking back towards her apartment with her best friend. The whole happenings of the day making her completely exhausted and just wanting to climb into bed, to bad she wanted Lucas to be there next to her.

* * *

**I said that this would be the last chapter but I lied. I know I suck! Yell, kick, scream, maybe punch me in the face, you only get one make it count because I suck one for lying and two for not updating in awhile. I had this chapter planned and figured out how I wanted it to end but changed my mind and I can do that because I'm writing it so HA!**

**Please don't hate me :(**

**I'm going to try to update very soon but it won't be a long chapter I don't think. But who knows once I get started I just go. However I'm almost positive next chapter WILL be the last. Hope you all enjoyed and also if you haven't yet check out my new story! It's called 'Somewhere With You.'**

**Well thanks again! Hope you all liked and please**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey loves! I'm updating a few of my stories today, well trying too! I know since I started a new story some are worried I might forget my others but I'm not! My mind is constantly racing with scenes and ideas for all my stories so don't worry!_

_But here is yall's update and if you haven't check out my new story! _

_Our Almost Fairytale_

_I think you might all enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

It had been three weeks since Lucas had returned from Miami, three weeks since he had seen Brooke, three weeks since he had touched her, kissed her, felt the way her body felt curled into his and it sucked. He never thought it would be this hard, three months ago when he had picked up his things to visit the brunette girl that held his heart he never assumed they would have ended up how they did.

Of course over the last four years she had passed across his mind, the wonder of how she was, what she was doing and if he ever crossed hers but he had never been like this. He had never spent every damn second thinking about her like this and it was driving him insane. He never even spent every damn second thinking about Jackie and they dated for five years! It was baffling, it was completely baffling and if he was honest it was also annoying as hell.

"Lucas…" he lifted his gaze from his textbook to notice the all too familiar girl swaying towards him.

"Jackie…" he groaned dropping his head back into his book. Another thing that was driving him insane was the fact he had two out of his five classes with Jackie, then he had to see her every day at practice and it was almost like god was trying to get him back for all the crap he had done in his life.

"Lucas…" she frowned, sliding beside him. "I…god," she shook her head, dropping her face to her hand as she watched him read.

"Jackie is there something you need? I'm kinda busy."

"Luke…" she sighed, scooting closer to him and dropping her hand to his thigh. "I'm sorry," she told him but he just ignored her, focusing more on the fact of where her hand was resting, a confused look on his face. "I've realized how bad I messed up. I don't like not talking to you or being around you, I miss you," she slid closer, her body pressed against his as her hand massaged on his thigh.

"Jackie…" he turned to look at her, a hint of a smile on her face. "Get your hand off me," he ordered and her smile dropped. "You can't be doing that, you did what you did and it's done. Now just get over it."

"But you miss me Lucas," her hand slid up higher. "You miss us and all the good times we shared," she nuzzled her nose into his neck, breathing him in deep.

"Jackie seriously," he grabbed her hand and pulled back. "I'm not wanting to hurt your feelings, I'm really not but it's over. We are over and I've moved on, it would be wise for you to do the same."

"And who have you moved on too?" her anger flared, jerking back from him and giving him a look of disgust.

"It's none of your business Jackie," he told her honestly. He wasn't trying to be a jerk, he really wasn't. The thought of hurting her vanished about the time he crossed the Florida line three months ago. Yes of course at first what happened hurt, walking in on what he walked in on did a small blunder to his ego but now he realized he was more relieved than anything. He could honestly thank her for it.

Glancing down at his phone vibrating on the table, he snatched it up and smiled at the text message he was receiving.

_**From: Brooke**_

'_My Broody Boy what are you doing? Entertain me with something because I feel like I'm going through a slow death because of boredom.'_

"Are you kidding me?" Jackie's body flew up, the name at the top one she wished to never see again. "You are actually with _her_?"

"Jackie you are bringing attention to yourself," Lucas looked around the courtyard at the few eyes traveling to them.

"Attention? You are fucking that _slut_ behind my back and all you say is I'm bringing attention to myself!"

"Look Jackie," Lucas jerked up, his hand gripping tight to his phone. "You cheated, we ended, and it's over. I went down to visit Brooke and things happened and it's none of your damn business. But I will tell you right now I will not have you calling _my girlfriend_ a slut when you don't know shit," he hissed, his eyes slanted into a glare as he stood only inches from her, her breath raising out of her as her lip flinched up.

"You will come back to me Lucas, you always do but you know what, this time I may not take you back," she shoved her finger into his chest.

"Trust me sweetheart, I'm not coming back," he snatched his stuff from the table and wondering off, the prickle of being watched creeping up his neck and turning around to see Jackie glaring at him before stomping off in the other direction.

_**To: Brooke**_

'_I'll make a deal, I'll save you from boredom only if you promise to kick my ass for ever thinking dating Jackie was a good idea.'_

He sent back as he headed to class, the quick response making him laugh.

'_Deal_'

* * *

Walking around campus Brooke frowned at how fast school arrived. She really wanted to have more time with her friends, with Lucas and hated it seemed to be cut so short. She had talked to Max a few times but it was completely awkward and uncomfortable that they both felt like they were in junior high and asking the other to dance or something. She felt guilty for hurting him, but she felt even worse for the fact she was afraid he felt used. That she kept him around to put her back together every time she broke just to push him away when someone else came around.

It sucked.

"I don't know Rach," Brooke chewed her lips nervously. "I just feel like everything that has happened is too much. That we rushed things."

"_Rushed?" Rachel let out a harsh laugh as she made her bed. "There is nothing rushed about it."_

"But there kinda is," she frowned, walking up the steps to the main advisors office.

"_Oh whatever Brookie. You and him have to do this right. Either go in with both feet or don't go in at all._"

"What does that even mean?" Brooke asked, with a laugh.

"_I don't know but it sounded good. But I have to go, so much to do so little time, call me later."_

"Alright Rach, bye," she clicked her phone shut, checking to see a text.

_**From: Tutor Girl**_

'_Hey! Sorry I just saw your text. But I'm not really sure, maybe? I could call Nathan and check for you.'_

'_No,' _Brooke started to text back quick. _'It's ok, no need to bother him. I'm sure there is being as there is most days. Thanks through! Love ya!'_

"Ok," Brooke breathed out, fiddling with her keys. "I want this, I want to do this. I want to be with him and I can't change my feelings now," she shook her head of thinking. "Nope, can't change my mind now."

* * *

"Luke!" he jerked his head up to catch the orange ball, dribbling down the court and making a shot; the coach's whistle signaling the end of practice.

"Nice," Nathan slapped him on the shoulder as he jogged beside his brother. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, squirting a shot of water from his bottle into his mouth. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Nathan shook his head. "It's just that I saw you and Jackie earlier…" he trailed off, not too sure how he wanted to approach that subject. He knew his brother was crazy about Brooke; any doubt of his feelings for her was quickly erased when they returned home and his brother entered a stage Brooke would describe as '_over brooding_'.

"Nate, don't get on my case about that ok?" Lucas groaned not in the mood. Brooke hadn't returned his text or calls since earlier; he was exhausted from working on some damn paper all night that he still hadn't finished and the glares Jackie was sending him from the side lines wasn't really making his day better. "She came up to me and I told her to back off."

"I know dude, I know," Nathan told him quickly. "I was just wondering what she wanted?"

"I don't know some crap about missing me," Lucas flipped his hand around; not even remembering to much of what she was talking about, his mind on other things.

"Missing you, huh?" the dark haired brother said and Lucas nodded. "You think that was a real miss you or an I don't have anyone, you do so now I miss you?"

"Well at the time she didn't know about Brooke, but I think that its more her little tight pant guy kicked her to the curb so she thought she would come back to me but I don't want her. Honestly I don't know why I kept her as long as I did."

"Because it was a routine," Nathan shrugged truly thinking that was it. "You were use to her; no one really sparked your interest so you just kept her around. Honestly I never thought ya'll were in it for the long run," he told him the truth, something he had wanted to say for years now.

"Yeah I know I never like saw myself marrying the girl or anything. Figured it would just sorta filter out after awhile," he admitted, but also never thinking Brooke Davis would be the one to _possibly _be his forever.

"Well good because if I was _actually_ related to her for the rest of my life I would seriously disown you as my brother," he teased, Lucas laughing giving him a shove. "But Brooke, I would be ok with Brookie being my sister."

"A summer Nate, we've only been together a summer," he pointed out and Nathan's blue eyes rolled.

"Please, you two have only been in the '_physical_' aspect of your relationship for a summer. You two have been tougher longer then Haley and I."

"I guess that's sorta true," Lucas scratched his jaw as they walked into the locker room, knowing there were areas of being true. Yes they weren't dating but he really went to her for things someone normally goes to their significant other for. His problems, his pains, his worries, his happiness, his secrets, anything that occurred in his life he went to Brooke Davis for, he went to her more than his own girlfriend and he was positive that she knew more about him then Jackie ever did.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, glancing at his phone to see a message from Haley. "But dude, I have to meet Hales," he pulled his shirt over his head, quickly changing back into his everyday clothes.

"Alright dude, I think I might take a shower real quick," he told him, grabbing his towel from his locker.

"Alright, later," Nathan slapped his hand to his back, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out, giving a nod to a few of his teammates.

Opening his locker to put his clothes up, he grinned at noticing his phone lighting up. "There you are," he grinned into his phone, running a hand through his hair.

"_Here I am? Where have I been?" she leaned against the wooden bench, pulling a slip end from her hair._

"I've tried to call you all day, I thought you might have gone missing," he teased, walking towards the shower, reaching his hand in to turn the knob.

"_Nope, I'm not missing," she shook her head, giving a smile to a few people that walked by. _"_But I'm sorry. I've been insanely busy today._"

"It's ok, I understand," Lucas nodded, leaning his back against the wall beside him.

"_Luke this is working right?" Brooke asked, thinking this whole long distance thing was hard._

"What? Of course it's working," he freaked, hating the worry in her voice.

"_It's just hard, not seeing you every day, playing this fun game of phone tag. I just wish I could walk down a hall when I wanted to talk to you instead of being in rushed phone calls," she frowned, picking at her jeans._

"I know Pretty Girl," he dropped his head against the wall. "But winter break will be here soon."

"_Not soon enough. I miss you."_

"Oh baby girl I miss you too," he ran his hand over his face. "Maybe in a few weeks we could take a long weekend or something. Find a halfway point in Georgia, anywhere you want."

"_I've always liked Savannah," she told him, her family taking a week visit there every summer when she was younger, just to see her grandmother._

"Then we will meet there," Lucas agreed, sticking his hand in the water to find it steaming hot. "But Pretty Girl I'm about to jump in the shower."

"_Shower huh?" she kinked a brow and he chuckled._

"Yup, just me and my nakedness in the shower," he dropped his towel, hanging it on the hook.

"_You're a tease."_

"Well if you can get here, I will happily turn off any teasing," he joked and heard her sigh.

"_I wish,_" _she ran a hand through her hair, it becoming a tangled mess in the wind. "But I'll let you go enjoy your shower, think of me."_

"Now who is being a tease?"

"_Still you Broody,_" _she giggled. "Bye Boyfriend."_

"Bye Pretty Girl," he smiled at the nickname, before hanging up, completely aware he wasn't going to enjoy his shower as much as he had hoped now.

* * *

"So what is the plan for the day?" Grayson walked around campus, his girlfriend's hand hooked with his.

"I don't know, class is over and I was supposed to meet Haley for lunch but something came up and she had to cancel," she flipped her blonde hair back, snuggling against her boyfriend to block the chilly wind.

"Yeah I was supposed to meet Nate but he had the same thing," he told her, Molly shrugging it off as just them wanting to spend time together.

"Hey!" Molly stopped, glancing up at someone who was walking across the street, out of a local shop. "That's not…" she squinted trying to get a better look of the girl as she disappeared down the street.

"Not who?" Grayson searched for who his girlfriend was talking about.

"No one," Molly shook her head, grabbing her phone from her pocket and searching through her contacts.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey," Molly smiled, pulling a piece of hair from her face. "Where are you?"

"_In my apartment," she told her. "Why?"_

"Oh, I could I sworn I just saw you," she laughed at the idea. "Gray and I were walking to get lunch and someone looking just like you came out of a shop close by."

"_Oh really?" she grinned, planting her hand to her hip. "Was she as hot as me?"_

"Well obviously not," the blonde laughed. "Not many compare to Rachel Gatina."

"_Sadly that is true," she smirked. "But no sadly that's not me, I'm actually deciding if I want to eat this ice cream in front of me. If I do I will have to jog in the morning."_

"Oh whatever," Molly flipped her head to the side. "You are as tiny as a flippin' stick."

"_It takes effort to keep this hot body I'll have you know."_

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but hey me and my boy are going to catch something to eat. I'll talk to you later girlie."

"_Alright girl, talk you later," Rachel clicked off._

"I didn't know you and Rachel were phone buddies," Grayson said as they walked down the sidewalk. "I also didn't know that I agreed to buy you lunch."

"Well yes you agreed because you said what are we doing and that's what I want to do. But also yeah Rachel is really cool, we got along great this summer and its cool to actually have some friends who are girls," she admitted her girlfriends being about none. Growing up she was always the guys girl and hung out with guys and other then Haley and Jackie-gag- she really didn't hang that much with girls. However Rachel and Brooke were cool, they weren't catty and bitchy and well everything Jackie was, they were cool.

"Well that's cool, I'm glad," Grayson slung his arm over her shoulder. "Now if you would like I guess I could feed you."

"Well aren't you just the most amazing boyfriend," she snuggled close against him.

"I try," he shrugged kissing the top of her head and weaving her around people to go eat.

* * *

"Oh my god I'm bored," Liam tossed his stuffed basketball in the air. "Why did we come home again?"

"Because apparently school is important," Lucas grumbled, trying his best to finish his paper but his mind not at all into it.

"I think its lame."

"I agree," Nathan nodded, checking his phone for a text, it still not received yet. "Have ya'll talked to Haley today?"

"No," both guys answered and shook their head.

"Well I was supposed to hear from her by now," he dropped his phone beside him on his bed, running a hand over his face.

"Maybe she ran away with the musician that plays on the street corner," Liam shrugged. "That guys going places."

"Dude you aren't even a little funny," Nathan grumbled, his brother laughing. "She wouldn't run away with someone, especially some jackass with a guitar."

"Right…" Liam agreed, tossing a glance at Lucas making him laugh.

"Ya'll are dipshits," Nathan took his pillow and lunged it at his friend. "Least my girl is in the zip code, both yall's are in freaking different states, if anyone should show concern its ya'll."

"Well Rachel isn't exactly _my _girl, we enjoyed summer, it was fun and if I return to Miami I have a place to stay. What we agreed on but Luke, now he has a hot girl with an ex around."

"Shut up…" he grumbled, shifting in his seat. "Brooke isn't like that."

"I know dude, I was just screwing with you. Brooke's a good girl," Liam became serious, knowing Brooke was a real cool girl, he was just teasing his friend; he really liked Brooke.

"You're right, she is a great girl," Lucas agreed, shutting his laptop, taking the paper as a lost cause right now. "So I'm not worried," he spun around in his chair. "The distance sucks but we will figure it out."

"Yeah I'm sure," Liam gave him a nod truly believing that.

"Hey," Nathan shot up on his bed, shutting his phone and grabbing his wallet. "Liam lets go get something to eat or something, let Luke finish this paper."

"It's alright man, I've given up."

"No, you need to finish it, if you fail you will have some trouble with coach," Nathan reminded him. "But we are going to head out, have fun," he jumped off his bed. "Let's go jackass…." He kicked Liam's foot as he walked by.

"Alright," Liam flung himself off his bed, falling behind. "Later Lukie," he patted his head, following out of the room.

"Doesn't mean I can write this damn paper now," he groaned, spinning back in his chair, opening up his laptop to stare at the half written page. "Ugh!" he dropped his head on the desk completely exhausted and annoyed. He was normally great in school but lately his mind just hasn't been in it. "Dumb shit you forget your wallet again?" he questioned, hearing his door open and close. "You would lose your head if it wasn't hooked to you," he teased, Liam being a mess when it came to keeping up with things.

"Shit!" he jerked in his chair when two hands rubbed up his back and down his arms. "What the fu-" he turned around in his chair, finding the last person he thought. "Brooke?" he squeezed his eyes shut to open them again to still find the dimply brunette in front of him.

"Do you really think I'm a dumb shit?" she pouted, a grin stretching across his face.

"Brooke…" he flew up, his lips slamming into hers before a word could be said. His hands sliding down her body, lifting her in his arms and stumbling her over towards his bed.

"Broody…" she hooked her leg around his, his mouth attaching onto her neck. "Luke…wait…wait, wait, wait," she brought his face to look up at him, his breath racing in and out of him.

"What?" he looked down at her confused, almost afraid if he blinked she would disappear, wouldn't be the first time he dreamed she was here when she wasn't.

"Hey…" she grinned up at him, running her hand through his hair.

"You're here," he smiled, running his eyes over her body. "You are really here right? I'm not dreaming or anything?"

"No Broody Boy I'm here," she laced her fingers through his, bringing them up to her lips and brushing his knuckles across them.

"When? How?"

"Today and well this crazy invention called an airplane," she teased his eyes still roaming all over her. "Luke…" she placed her hands on his face to look at her.

"How long are you here for?" he asked.

"Lucas when you left I was almost in a haze," she admitted, tracing her thumb along his jaw. "Just went day by day and felt like something was missing and I realized it was you."

"Brooke…"

"I tried to just let it be and think that if we were meant to be it would work and we just had to see what happened but I realized I didn't want to see what happened. I didn't want to wait and pray for it to work I wanted to be here with you, working on it with you, in the same place as you. I wanted to walk down the hall to see you or call you to meet me for coffee or have a movie night or anything and I can't do that states away."

"Brooke, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that about fifteen minutes that way," she pointed to the left. "Is an apartment, with a certain cousin of mine moving things in and decorating."

"You're moving back?" he grinned as she nodded. "What about school? What about your life back home?"

"This is my home Luke, my life is right here," she leaned up giving him a gentle kiss. "And I'm starting school in the spring, already sent over my transfer and everything. I'm here Lucas; I'm here for you to be with you if you want me to."

"Of course I want you too," he told her quickly, washing away any doubt. "I just can't believe that you are really here. Feels almost dream like, like I want this to happen so it's happening but as soon as I start to believe it I'm going to wake up."

"You are awake," she giggled. "And I am here."

"You are here," he captured her lips back with his, a smile plastered on his face.

"Luke…" she pulled away again, his hand creeping up her shirt. "I saw you talking to Jackie earlier," she told him and his head flew back to look at her.

"You saw us?" he asked and she nodded. "Brooke I don't know what you saw but it wasn't what you think."

"No, I know, I know," she shook her head. "It just made me realize something."

"Which was what?" his heart raced with fear.

"That I don't like at all someone being around you or touching you if it's not me," she told him. "I've never been one to be jealous but it flew all through me and I hated it."

"You don't need to be jealous Brooke, I love you," he told her once again. "There is no one else you need to worry about."

"I know that," she nodded. "And I think seeing you today telling her to leave you alone and defending me made me finally and truly believe it. Believe you are being honest with what you feel for me, that you truly do love me."

"Because I do," he grinned, rolling over on his back, bringing her on top of him. "You don't need to ever question that."

"I don't, not anymore," she brushed her finger tips across his cheek. "Because it's true you love me and with no doubt in me I can say I love you too," she confessed, a feeling shooting through him and a smile spreading across his face. "I love you Lucas, completely and fully and I know it took me awhile and that it has been hard for you but just know I love you."

"I always knew you did," he grinned, brushing her hair back. "Just nice to hear you actually say it."

"Sorry it took so long," she chewed her bottom lip.

"It's ok, not like we have been so aware of our feelings," he let out a dry laugh. "But you're here now, we are here now."

"We are," she rested her head against his. "And we are _finally_ doing things right now."

"Finally," he exaggerated and eye roll that made her giggle.

"So Lucas Scott you want to show me around your world?" she questioned, whipping her hand around in the car.

"No," Lucas flipped her back over on her back. "Right now my world is right here," he ran his hand down her thigh. "And I'm really in the mood to explore her more," he wiggled his brows, leaning down kissing her.

"You are so corny," she giggled against his lips, threading her hand through his hair, bringing his mouth harder against hers.

"Yeah but you love me for it," he slipped his hand down the front of her stomach, quickly popping the button and undoing her zipper, knowing that paper is officially now never going to get written.

"Yeah," she agreed, sucking his bottom lip between hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth but not before her whispering. "I do."

* * *

_So it's done!_

_** Not Expecting That**__ is over and sad face :( I hope you all enjoyed the __**final chapter**__ and things ended just as you hoped! _

_I want to __**thank everyone**__ so much for all the reviews and comments and sticking around for the end! I can't believe all the feedback you all gave and it made me __**happy**__! I want to say __**I'm not worried**__ about this chapter and ya'll liking it but __**I can't!**__ Every chapter I write for every one of my stories I worry because I'm a worrier! It's a terrible disease and I hate it!_

_But please review and let me know! Last chapter I lost quite a few reviews so that just made me worry more! But again thank you! _


End file.
